De Pirata y de Nobleza
by Gaby.cu
Summary: Kyoko es un la capitana de su propio barco de piratas, y a pesar de ser una mujer, todos la respetan y le temen. Lo que nadie sabe es el secreto que ella oculta, ni que planea una cruel venganza, aunque ella misma no tiene todavía los medios para realizarla. Un cambio repentino en el mundo de los pirata la guiará a una oportunidad única para lograr su objetivo. KyokoxKuon.
1. Capítulo 1 Lo que empezó todo

No sé a cuantos le gusten las historias de piratas, pero mí me fascinan. Me puse a pensar y dije "Wow, de los tantos universos paralelos, no hay ninguno de ese tipo" y desde entonces he estado pensando en ello y se me ocurrió hacer esta. Espero que la disfruten.

Este fic no tiene NADA que ver con el manga. Solo tomé prestados los personajes para crear una historia con mi imaginación.

Saqué muchas ideas para este fic de El Corsario Negro de Emilio Salgari, uno de mis libros favoritos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

 **Capítulo 1 Lo que empezó todo**

A altas horas de la noche y en el medio del mar hay un barco que no porta bandera alguna que indique de que reino procede, en cambio, si se mira con detenimiento, se puede ver una bandera negra con una carabela y un par de huesos cruzados, blancos los tres elementos, una bandera pirata sin duda alguna; pero para cuando llegues a identificar la bandera ya será demasiado tarde. De alguna manera parecieran que festejan debido a que se oyen voces, solo ellos tendrían el valor de festejas a altas horas de la noche, aunque es difícil saber si realmente están festejando, pareciera más bien que discuten.

\- ¿Por qué huimos enseguida? – Protestaba un hombre joven, de unos veinte años, cabello rubio y ojos azules.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Es que acaso querías que nos atraparan y nos ahorcaran a todos? – le contestaba una mujer joven, demasiado joven, con suerte llegaba a los veinte, de ojos dorados, y cabello negro y largo que llevaba sujeto con una cita a la altura de los hombros – tuvimos suerte de salir vivos de allí.

\- Si hubieras traído más hombres eso no hubiera pasado.

\- ¡¿Más hombres?! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me hubiera tomado ir a Tortuga, reclutar **gente** – haciendo énfasis dando a entender que no solo existían los hombres – y volver para salvarte la vida? Te hubieran ahorcado a ti y a toda tu tripulación y todavía hubieran tenido tiempo para prepararse en caso de que nosotros buscáramos venganza. _Aunque no es que haya muchos dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por ti._

\- Pudimos al menos haber saqueado alguna que otra casa para no volver con las manos vacías.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! – gritaba la chica – ¡Tienes suerte de estar vivo! Si dos de tus tripulantes no hubieran escapado y llegado hasta mi barco ni siquiera tendrías esperanza de vivir. ¡Ahora te quejas de que vas a llegar con las manos vacías! Ruega porque tu padre no te recrimine por haber perdido el barco y a casi toda tu tripulación contra vete a saber quién.

\- Era un barco de comercio. No es mi culpa que fuera una trampa.

\- Lo que tú digas – la chica soltó un suspiro – Estoy cansada. Rescatar piratas no es lo mismo que atacar barcos. Me voy a dormir, y es tarde. Descansa.

\- Eh, espera.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?

\- Mi barco no está preparado para recibir "invitados" y ni sueñes que vas a dormir en mi camarote.

\- ¡Kyoko!

\- Buena suerte encontrando dónde pasar la noche Sho – dijo burlonamente mientras se retiraba y dejaba al chico murmurando lo que parecían maldiciones.

Todo ese tiempo nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlos. Y ningún pirata lo haría en su sano juicio. El chico era Fuwa Sho, quien a pesar de tener solo veinte años llevaba un par de años atacando barcos, y siempre que volvía lo hacía con algún botín. Su padre era uno de los piratas más temidos en Tortuga, y le había "cedido el negocio familiar" a su hijo siempre y cuando este fuera capaz de hacerlo.

La chica se llamaba Kyoko, solo Kyoko. Nadie sabe de dónde había salido, solo que el Señor Fuwa se había aparecido un día hace doce años con una pequeña niña de seis años diciendo que sería su protegida, lo que significaba que si alguien se atrevía a hacerle algo a la niña se las vería con él.

Los dos chicos se criaron juntos, por lo que ella también aprendió el sobre el "negocio de la familia". Ella era capaz de defenderse sola a pesar de estar rodeada por piratas, literalmente, y el Señor Fuwa lo sabía. De hecho, Kyoko lo había probado al enfrenarse a unos chicos mayores que ella y vencerlos. Hace un poco más de un año Kyoko también quiso seguir el camino de su amigo y después de mucha insistencia hacia su protector, este finalmente cedió. Al principio fue difícil. Nadie confía en que las mujeres sean capaces de hacer lo mismo que los hombres. Muchos todavía ponían en duda que una chica de 17 años derrotara a los hermanos Ishibashi, por lo que muchos la desafiaron, aunque después terminaban huyendo de ella. Fue así cómo Kyoko pudo reunir suficientes personas para la tripulación que necesitaba y comenzó con la piratería.

Hace unos días mientras navegaba cerca de la costa divisó un bote con dos hombres que luego reconoció como parte de la tripulación de Sho. Ellos le contaron que, al atacar un barco de comercio y confiando que todo saldría bien, fueron atacados por sorpresa y perdieron la batalla. Los que sobrevivieron fueron llevados a tierra para ser ahorcados. Kyoko sin pensarlo dos veces seleccionó a los hermanos Ishibashi y a otros hombres más para rescatar a los sobrevivientes. Lograron llegar a la ciudad, pero solo quedaban cinco hombres vivos, entre ellos Sho, a quienes rescataron y salieron lo más rápido posible de allí hacia el barco, y luego rumbo a Tortuga lo más rápido posible, no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse con ese extraño barco de comercio, era suficiente con salir corriendo como alma que huye del diablo, más bien de los guardias de la ciudad.

Kyoko cerró la puerta de su camarote tras de sí y luego soltó un largo suspiro.

\- Kanae, sé que estás ahí – dijo mirando hacia una esquina.

\- Vaya, todavía sigues siendo capaz de percibirme, aunque me esforcé por ocultar mi presencia – dijo una chica joven, de un poco más de veinte años, ojos marrones y cabello negro.

\- Es lo que obtienes cuando estas rodeada de chicos tratando de acabar contigo. Tienes que estar en guardia constantemente. Ahora no solo los chicos, cada vez que camino por Tortuga siente miradas recorrerme de arriba a abajo, es escalofriante, no puedo descuidarme ni un momento.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo estaba el pueblo?

\- Alegre por haber ahorcado a quince piratas. Tristes pronto al ver que los cinco restantes escaparon.

\- Te ves agotada.

\- Lidiar con Sho me agota. No me gusta entrar en las ciudades donde me superan en números.

\- ¿Solo porque te superan en número?

\- Sabes que sí. Solo lo hice porque se trataba de Sho. De haber sido otro no creo que hubiera hecho tal locura.

\- Oh.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra decírselo! No quiero que se le suba para a la cabeza.

\- Huelo amor en el aire.

\- ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con ello? Sabes que te he dicho que solo somos amigos. Además, sabes lo que pienso del amor.

\- Sí, lo sé. No quiero tener que volver a escuchar la explicación de por qué el barco tiene un nombre tan raro como Skip Beat*.

\- No es raro. Tiene su razón.

\- Lo que tú digas capitana. Pero ahora creo que deberías dormir. Las chicas piratas también deben descansar. Ya me encargo yo de Sho – le dijo con un giño.

\- Kanae – dijo Kyoko muy seria – no pensé que tú y Sho…

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! – Kyoko rio – No deberías bromear con eso. Ni de broma me enredaría con él.

\- Eso ya lo sé.

Kanae se marchó y Kyoko se acostó en la cama pensando en la conversación reciente.

 _El amor no es para mí. Además, los chicos son todos iguales, se piensan que son los mejores y que las mujeres no somos capaces de hacer nada. Ya verán, seré mejor pirata que se haya visto en la Isla Tortuga. Tampoco es que falte mucho, total, soy más fuerte que los chicos, incluso que Sho, por eso nunca me ha desafiado en público, aunque estoy cansada de darle palizas en casa._ Rio ante ese pensamiento. _Ya verán, seré la mejor. Después, me vengaré. Me vengaré de aquellos que nos abandonaron. Es una promesa mamá._ Después de que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos se quedó dormida.

*Todo el mundo es libre de interpretar a su gusto. Un día me puse a pensar en por qué "Skip Beat", una de las posibles traducciones podría ser algo así como "omitir latidos", como queriendo decir que Kyoko no se volvería a enamorar. Aquí tiene un significado parecido, ya lo verán si siguen leyendo ;-)

¿Y qué? ¿Les gustó? Es algo diferente a TODO lo que he leído en fanfiction.

¿Quién es realmente Kyoko? ¿Qué pasó en el pasado? ¿Por qué y de quién quiere venganza? Tendrán que esperar para saberlo. Espero sus reviews. Volveré a actualizar cuando haya recibido reviews suficientes para mi locura. ¿Cuántos? Los que ella decida.


	2. Capítulo 2 Eventos Sospechosos

Creo que no es justo de mi parte hacerlos sufrir por la espera así que aquí está el segundo capítulo. Tengo un pequeñito bloque para escribir el tercer capítulo, pero es solo para el principio, si hay suerte lo escribo esta semana y el próximo lunes lo podrán leer. Yo tengo tantas ganas de escribirlo como ustedes querrán leerlo, ya verán por qué jiji.

Muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic. Espero que se mantenga a la altura de sus expectativas.

 **Guest:** No es al estilo de los Piratas del Caribe porque me estoy guiando, en parte, por el libro El Corsario Negro de Emilio Salgari, aunque si tienes alguna sugerencia es bien recibida. Y por favor, deja otro nombre si es posible. Tengo tantos anónimos con ese usuario que no sé cuándo es quién…

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

 **Capítulo 2 Eventos Sospechosos**

Dos días. Dos largos días duró el viaje hasta que llegaron a Tortuga. Dos días que Kyoko y su tripulación tuvieron que soportar a Sho y su altanería.

\- Sho, sígueme. – dijo Kyoko.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A mi camarote.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Kyoko era la distancia que ponía entre ella y el resto de las personas. La única con quien no ponía limites era Kotonami Kanae, con quien se apareció un día hace alrededor de un año. Kanae no era buena con las espadas, pero era mejor alejarse de ella cuando tenía un cuchillo en la mano. Después de probar su fuerza en Tortuga se convirtió en la mano derecha de Kyoko y la única persona capaz de acercarse a Kyoko. Sho era un caso diferente al haberse criado juntos. Era incierto que tan cercanos eran y que tipo de relación tenían exactamente, pues Kyoko a vece lo trataba distante y otras no.

Entrar en el camarote de Kyoko estaba casi prohibido, ya que ella no permitía que nadie entrara si no era con ella, y siempre que había algún problema lo solucionaba frente a todos. Solo Kanae entraba y salía a su antojo y sin reprimendas por parte de la capitana. Cuando Kyoko le dijo a Sho que la siguiera al camarote hubo un sentimiento de sorpresa en toda la tripulación, seguido por duda y luego algo de miedo. Y Kyoko podía ser aterradora cuando se lo proponía, mucho. Pero eran medidas extremas, o eso pensaba Kyoko. Sho estaba insoportable, incluso para ella, y después de soportarlo todo un día, el riesgo del rescate parecía no tener sentido pues alguien de seguro estaba a punto de tirarlo por la borda. Dentro de camarote de Kyoko, ella y Sho comenzaron a pelear, otra vez.

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que estás en MI BARCO y que no puedes ir haciendo lo que quieras a tu antojo? – dijo enojada.

\- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! Estoy cansado, apenas pude dormir, no he comido bien – Sho iba a seguir con la lista, pero Kyoko lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Debiste haber tenido más cuidado de no perder tu barco entonces!

\- Ya te dije que fue una trampa. Parecía ser un barco de comercio así que lo atacamos y después nos atacaron cuando estábamos desprevenidos.

\- Fuwa Sho derrotado por la tripulación de un barco de comercio.

\- No era la tripulación de un barco de comercio.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¿Un barco de comercio con tripulantes que no son comerciantes?

\- Así es.

\- Vas a tener que explicarte mejor si quieres que te crea.

\- Todos los hombres peleaban muy bien con la espada como para ser simples comerciantes. Algunos de ellos vestían ropas más lujosas de lo cualquier comerciante pudiera permitirse. Parecían más bien soldados dirigidos por nobles.

\- Eso es sospechoso.

\- Te dije que fue una trampa.

\- Me resulta extraño todo eso – dijo Kyoko pensativa – ¿Te fijaste en que bandera llevaba el barco?

\- Sí, la inglesa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Completamente.

\- ¿Pero por qué haría algo así un barco inglés?

\- Yo que sé. – Sho miró detenidamente a Kyoko que se encontraba recostada al pie de la cama – Sabes Kyoko, ahora que lo pienso – Sho fue acercándose a Kyoko hasta quedar frente a ella – ¿no te sientes sola?

\- ¿Sho? – comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo.

\- No sé a qué te refieres ahora mismo – dijo cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla.

\- Bien, si no te alejas ahora de mí voy a decirle a todos en Tortuga como el gran Fuwa Sho fue derrotado por una chica que casualmente se llama Kyoko – acto inmediato hubo al menos dos metros de distancia entre ellos – Gracias por comprender – le dijo Kyoko con una pequeña sonrisa – ahora compórtate lo que queda de viaje o me veré obligada a tomar medidas extremas.

\- ¿M-medidas extremas? – preguntó temeroso Sho.

\- Sí Sho. Medidas como las que acabo de contarte – dijo Kyoko con un aura oscura y una sonrisa aterradora.

\- S-sí…me voy…a hacer algo. Nos vemos – y rápidamente se esfumó.

 _Mañana llegamos. Solo aguanta un poco hasta mañana Kyoko. Sé fuerte._ Se repetía una y otra vez. Sho se tranquilizó un poco, pero solo un poco. Al menos ahora no era exigente con sus necesidades.

Todos en Tortuga se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Fuwa Sho en el barco de Kyoko. Los primeros en hablar fueron los sobrevivientes de la tripulación, aunque todos se burlaron a más no poder de ellos fue totalmente distinto cuando Sho fue el que habló. No creían que precisamente él pudiera caer en una trampa de ese tipo, aun así, existía la duda. También estaba el hecho de que Sho fue rescatado por Kyoko. Si aceptaban los hechos, no solo significaría que los piratas fueron engañados estúpidamente, sino que también fue una chica, Kyoko, la que los rescató de la muerte. Su orgullo no lo permitiría, al menos por el momento.

Pero fue al final Sho el que la pasó más difícil. No solo recibió una fuerte reprimenda de su padre por haber perdido el barco y casi toda su tripulación, sino también por el hecho que había sido rescatado por Kyoko, de todos los piratas de Tortuga fue Kyoko. El señor Fuwa era de los pocos que reconocía lo que Kyoko era capaz de hacer y habían pruebas más que suficientes para probar que Kyoko no debía ser subestimada. También era una chica bella, pero Sho se negaba a reconocerlo, eso y todo lo demás. Si lo hacía significaría que la consideraba su igual, y él nunca consideraría a una mujer como su igual, como muchos en Tortuga y más allá de la isla.

.

Durante los siguientes meses varios barcos piratas tuvieron el mismo destino que el de Sho, desafortunadamente, muchos no tuvieron la misma suerte que él. Los pocos sobrevivientes siempre decían lo mismo "Atacamos lo que pensábamos era un barco de comercio, pero fuimos sorprendidos por soldados liderados por nobles bajo la bandera inglesa". La incertidumbre rondaba en Tortuga y algunos piratas cesaron sus actividades hasta tanto no mejorara la situación.

Kyoko no podía dejar de pensar en los sucesos recientes. ¿Por qué un barco inglés llevaría piratas a una ciudad de las Américas? Para empezar, ¿por qué irían soldados y nobles en un barco de comercio? A Inglaterra no le importaban lo que hicieran los piratas, ¿o sí? Algo estaba pasando, algo fuera de lo normal. Lo único que Kyoko podía concluir era que se había realizado algún acuerdo entre España e Inglaterra del cuál ellos no estaban enterados. Aun así, era demasiado sospechoso. Tal vez debería tomar medidas ella misma, y creía saber dónde comenzar.

En el próximo capítulo se pone interesante la cosa. ¡Ya quiero escribirlo! Espero con ansias sus reviews como ustedes esperan el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos.


	3. Capítulo 3 Decisión

No pude subir capítulo ayer. Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Como recompensa traigo un capítulo más largo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic, en especial a todos aquellos que dejaron un review.

 **Vicky:** Muchas gracias por las sugerencias, por desgracia no voy a poder utilizarlas porque ya tenía planeado el encuentro. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

Y para todas aquellas que estaban locas por ver a Ren, creí haber sido clara cuando en el resumen puse KyokoxKuon, aun así, lo repito. Aquí nuestro querido Ren es rubio y de ojos verdes. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Me tomé ciertas libertades a la hora de hacer este capítulo, y de futuros, ya que el blanco y negro no ayuda mucho, ni he visto fotos dónde estén las características de ciertos personajes. Ya entenderán.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga. Ya casi…ya casi… ¡Quiero ver a REN! T_T

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

 **Capítulo 3 Decisión**

En los últimos tres meses seis barcos han caído a causa del "barco de comercio" y otros cuatro de los cuales no se ha sabido nada ya se dan por perdidos en el fondo del océano.

\- Chiori, ¿me estás escuchando?

\- Kyoko, aunque no lo creas posible, sí, te estoy escuchando – respondió una chica de unos veinte años, cabello castaño y ojos de igual color que brillaron cuando le respondió, como si tratara de desafiarla.

\- Dudo que alguien que te conozca sea capaz de ignorarte sabiendo las consecuencias.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Nada. Ahora dime, ¿por qué debo ser yo la que haga de modela para los vestidos?

Kanae llevaba un vestido hecho a medias. La chica llamada Chiori, llevaba con ella alfileres, hilo, agujas, y cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para coser.

\- Bueno – respondió Chiori – ya que esa es tarea de Kyoko, pero ella se niega a ponerse un vestido encima, te toca a ti ser la suplente.

\- ¿Y por qué debemos hacer de modelo para ti?

\- Porque yo tengo que trabajar, y no tengo maniquíes en casa. Si quieren hablar en privado no puedo hacerlo en la tienda.

\- Nos estamos desviando de la conversación – decía Kyoko algo enojada.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Chiori – Pero aun no sé por qué te molestas por los piratas.

\- Ellos no me importan. Lo que me preocupa es que sea un barco inglés el que está llevando a los piratas a las colonias. ¿Segura que no has oído nada?

\- Nuevo…no mucho. Aunque si escuché algo no oficial. Ya sabes cómo se ponen las mujeres de chismosas.

\- ¿Y?

\- Dicen que entre España e Inglaterra se va a firmar una alianza, pero solo son chismes. Los oficiales no han dicho nada. Solo fue un comentario que escuché hace unos meses.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

\- Porque no habías venido…y porque olvidé decírtelo la última vez. Lo siento.

\- No hay nada que hacer. Ah – suspiró Kyoko.

\- Bueno, a mí tampoco me gustan mucho los vestidos, y menos estos coloridos. ¿Podrías apurarte un poco Chiori? – Kanae se veía reamente incómoda con el vestido.

\- Oh, lo siento. Ya puedes quitártelo. En realidad, terminé hace un rato.

\- ¡Chiori! – gritó enojada Kanae – Un día de estos…

\- Ya déjala Kanae. Sabes que ella es así. Chiori, ¿nada más? – dijo en un tono muy serio.

\- No. Nada más. Se mantiene igual que siempre – respondió Chiori con el mismo todo serio.

\- ¿De qué hablan?

\- ¿Kanae no lo sabe? – le preguntó Chiori a Kyoko.

\- Sí lo sabe. Hablamos de Saena.

\- Oh, de acuerdo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación, como triste.

\- Bueno chicas – habló Chiori para cortar la tensión – creo que debería irse ya. No es bueno alejarse mucho tiempo del barco.

\- Tienes razón. Nos vamos Kanae.

\- Sí capitana.

\- Kyoko – la llamó Chiori antes de que se fuera.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Todo va a estar bien. No te preocupes tanto.

\- Gracias Chiori – y con una sonrisa amable, de las que pocas veces se pueden ver en el rostro de Kyoko, se fueron las dos chicas, en medio de la noche, camino al mar.

\- Es raro que demores tanto en venir – dijo Kanae mientras caminaban.

\- Te recuerdo que veníamos a verla cuando cierto idiota se dejó atrapar y al cual tuvimos que rescatar.

\- No deberías hablar así de Sho.

\- ¿Acaso miento?

\- No, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Kyoko, respecto a Saena – Kanae iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Kyoko.

\- Mira, ahí está Hikaru esperando por nosotras.

En la costa había una chalupa* con un hombre en ella. Las chicas se subieron rápidamente y se marcharon. Al llegar al barco los esperaban Shinichi y Yuusei, los hermanos menores de Hikaru. Los hermanos Ishibashi eran probablemente, los hombres en quien más confiara Kyoko. A bordo del barco Kyoko se encerró en su camarote y pidió no ser molestada. Orden que se cumplió al pie de la letra.

\- Hikaru, ¿no te parece extraño que comportamiento de Kyoko últimamente?

\- La verdad es que sí Yuusei, aunque tampoco es que haya un comportamiento normal en ella.

\- ¿Es por eso que gusta tanto hermano? – preguntó Shinichi.

\- ¿Q-qué dices Shinichi? ¿Acaso estar despierto tantas horas te fundió el cerebro?

\- Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero a nosotros no nos engañas Hikaru – le respondó Shinichi.

\- Shinichi tiene razón. Desde que Kyoko nos venció no le has quitado la visa de encima – le dijo Yuusei.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo que la mire?

\- Nada, pero trata de que no se te note mucho o se pueden burlar de ti.

\- Lo que ustedes digan.

…..

 _\- Mamá, ¿yo tengo papá?_

 _\- Claro que tienes._

 _\- ¿Es alguno de los señores que nos visita siempre?_

 _\- No – ella ríe – No es ninguno de ellos._

 _\- ¿Y por qué no viene a vernos?_

 _\- P-porque – se muestra insegura – él es un hombre ocupado._

 _\- ¿No será que no me quiere?_

 _\- No digas eso. Tu papá te quiere mucho._

 _\- Pero yo nunca lo he visto._

 _\- Veamos… Papá es una persona muy importante, pero hay personas a su alrededor que no quieren que nosotros estemos juntos, así que papá se está esforzando por buscar una manera de que podamos estar los tres juntos y felices._

 _\- ¿En verdad?_

 _\- Claro. ¿Alguna vez te he mentido Kyoko?_

 _\- No mamá._

.

 _\- Saena ha muerto. ¿Qué hacemos con la niña?_

 _\- Misonoi está destrozado. ¿No hay nadie que se haga cargo de la niña?_

 _\- Nosotros lo haremos._

.

 _\- Kyoko, a partir de hoy vivirás con nosotros. Él es Sho, nuestro hijo. Espero que puedan llevarse bien._

 _\- Yo también señor Fuwa._

.

 _\- Así que los piratas enviaron un rescate, pero papá se negó a pagarlo. Todo este tiempo creí que algún día él vendría por mí. Bien si tú no vienes a mí, yo iré a por ti. Nos abandonaste, ahora prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias._

.

 _\- Kyoko, juraste venganza contra tu padre, pero no veo que hayas hecho nada. ¿No habrás desistido?_

 _\- Te equivocas mamá. No pararé hasta que él tenga su merecido._

 _\- Pues te veo muy cómoda. Tienes amigos y gente que te sigue y apoya. Parece que hubieras olvidado tu promesa. Tú también me abandonaste._

 _\- No mamá._

 _\- Sí Kyoko. Me abandonaste. Igual que tu padre._

\- ..ko.

 _\- Me abandonaste Kyoko._

 _-_ Kyoko.

 _\- No has hecho nada por tu venganza Kyoko._

\- ¡Kyoko despierta!

Kyoko despertó agitada. Kanae estaba a su lado mientras ella se incorporaba.

\- ¿Kanae?

\- Hasta que despiertas.

\- ¿Despierto? Entonces era un sueño.

\- Volviste a soñar con Saena, ¿no es cierto? Y no intentes engañarme. Tu cara perturbada lo dice todo.

\- Solo fue un sueño. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Kyoko, me parece que deberías dejar esa venganza sin sentido.

\- Tiene todo el sentido del mundo para mí Kanae.

\- Pues a mí me parece que te está destruyendo por dentro.

\- Suficiente. Lo que suceda con mi vida es mi decisión.

\- Pues a mí me parece que estas tomando la decisión equivocada. Tu madre nunca hubiera querido-

\- Lo que hubiera querido o no es cosa del pasado. Ella ya no puede tomar más decisiones. Y te he dicho que no la llames así.

\- Pero es tu mad-

\- Saena. Tú y cualquiera que sepa de ella deben llamarla por su nombre.

El silencio en la habitación incrementaba la tensión. Kyoko mostraba una expresión llena de odio e ira, mientras que Kanae estaba preocupada por la situación de su amiga.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

\- Capitana – era Hikaru.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – respondió fríamente Kyoko.

\- Acabamos de divisar un barco no muy lejos del nuestro…

\- ¿Y?

\- Porta una bandera inglesa…

Kyoko salió rápidamente del camarote seguida por Kanae. Ya no tenía la misma expresión de antes, en cambio ahora parecía más bien ansiosa y podría decirse encendida.

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Kyoko.

\- Al noroeste.

\- ¿Qué características tiene? – preguntaba Kyoko mientras caminaba hacia la proa*.

\- A simple vista parece un barco de comercio, pero está mejor protegido, aunque no llega a ser un barco de guerra.

\- Oh – Kyoko sonrió maliciosamente, como si hubiera descubierto algo.

\- Hacia allá – señaló Hikaru.

Kyoko pudo ver que el barco parecía estar bastante cerca, casi como si quisiera cruzarse con ellos. Sonrió otra vez. Un barco de comercio con una bandera inglesa, o al menos en apariencia, ya que ciertamente se veía bien protegido.

\- Así que ese es el barco.

\- ¿Kyoko? – Kanae sabía lo que significaba la expresión de Kyoko en ese momento. Se había decidido. Nadie había sido capaz de hacerle frente al misterioso barco, si Kyoko lo hacía sería un logro.

\- A todos los hombres – gritó Kyoko con todas sus fuerzas y estos les prestaron atención – Nadie ha sido capaz de vencer a ese barco. Yo digo que no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para saber vencerlos. Tenemos dos opciones: huir como gallinas y ser la burla de Tortuga o enfrentarnos a ellos y demostrar quienes son los más fuertes. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

\- ¡A por ellos! – gritaron todos a coro.

\- Bien – sonrió Kyoko satisfecha – Entonces prepárense para la batalla.

.

Mientras en el otro barco.

\- Capitán, parece que estos también nos atacaran.

\- Entonces prepárense. Y recuerden mis indicaciones.

\- Sí capitán.

Un joven apuesto, de unos veinticuatro años, ojos verdes y cabello rubio, miraba como el barco pirata se preparaba para atacarlos.

\- ¿Contemplando a sus enemigos su Alteza?

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes las formalidades conmigo, Yashiro? – dijo dirigiéndose a un joven de ojos marrones y cabello castaño claro, probablemente con su misma edad.

\- Pero esas son las reglas.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo cumples tú con las reglas?

\- Desde que de esa forma puedo molestarte Kuon.

\- No cambiarás.

\- No. Entonces, ¿otro barco más para llevar a las colonias?

\- Así es.

\- Todavía no entiendo por qué alguien como tú debe hacer estas cosas.

\- Mi padre dio la palabra de que ayudaría, por tanto, yo debo asegurarme de que se cumpla.

\- Lo que se hace por los amigos, ¿eh?

\- Sí. Lo que se hace por los amigos.

*la proa de un barco es la parte delantera, por si alguien no lo sabía.

Muajajaja. Sí lo corté en la mejor parte, y que conste que lo iba a cortar antes, pero pensé que debía dejar que Kuon apareciera o me iban a matar. Por otra parte, espero que el sueño de Kyoko no haya estado demasiado…complicado(?), prometo aclarar todo, espero pronto.

Felicidades a **rouus94** por haber adivinado mis pensamientos. Como recompensa…mmmmm…tú dime y trataré de complacerte.

Para el próximo capítulo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para la batalla, o al menos una pelea decente. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews.


	4. Capítulo 4 Encuentro

Me siento malvada, pero tuve que cortar el capítulo anterior ahí para poder subirlo, y para que apareciera Kuon, aunque no voy a negar que como escritora después de lectora siempre quise dejar un suspenso matador. Con una vez es suficiente, pero no prometo nada, locura-chan es quien me controla. Para rematar demoré ¿dos semanas? en subir capítulo, eso si no era parte de mi malvado plan, lo juro.

Mi justificación…pelea interna entre los estudios, los mangas y los fics, lo de siempre, por no decir que hubo invasión familiar en mi casa y apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir. Otra cosa es que finalmente, y después de mucho tiempo conseguí el Tokyo Crazy Paradise, y tenía que verlo sí o sí, y he de decir que amo a Nakamura-sensei, pero ahora estoy traumatizada por el final de Tokyo Crazy Paradise y tengo miedo de cómo podría terminar SB, por lo que la poca inspiración que había reservado para terminar el capítulo se fue volando. La serie tiene un final feliz y bonito, pero no lo que yo esperaba la verdad.

En fin, fuera mis problemas y bienvenido el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga. Y como no aparece Ren, pues aquí les traigo a Kuon, para satisfacernos un poco.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

 **Capítulo 4 Encuentro**

Ambos barcos se iban acercando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y sus respectivas tripulaciones se preparaban para la pelea.

En el barco pirata Kyoko se preparaba para el ataque. Kanae encontró a Kyoko lista para pelear, y, como siempre decía, disfrazada. Kyoko vestía una casaca (1) roja sobre su ropa, lo que la hacía ver muy poco femenina, pero quién le decía eso a ella. Para rematar, había recogido su cabello y lo había ocultado bajo una peluca corta y naranja. Un sombrero negro era lo que terminaba su vestimenta de capitana-lista-para-luchar. Entonces Kanae recordó la primera vez que la vio así.

 **Flash Back**

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó horrorizada Kanae cuando vio a Kyoko con lo que parecía un disfraz.

\- ¿Qué es qué? – Kyoko no sabía a lo que se refería Kanae.

\- Eso – dijo señalando a Kyoko de pies a cabeza - ¿Por qué te vistes así?

\- Es cierto, esta es tu primera vez. Así me visto cuando vamos a atacar un barco.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por qué dices. Bueno, para poder ir a menudo a las colonias.

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- Para que no me reconozcan.

\- ¿Y quién va a reconocerte?

\- Algún sobreviviente tal vez.

\- No sabía que los piratas perdonaban vidas.

\- A veces, creo. Yo lo hago – Kanae lucía sorprendida - ¿Tan difícil es de creer?

\- Un poco. Pero no sería más fácil disfrazarte para ir a las colonias.

\- Lo hago.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No quiero que nadie me reconozca nunca.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 _No entendía a lo que se refería hasta un tiempo después. Cuando me contó su secreto._ Kanae se acercó a Kyoko que estaba lista y observando su presa.

\- Te vas a unir desde el principio o te vas a quedar atrás como siempre - le preguntó Kanae.

\- Sabes que prefiero dejar que los chicos se diviertan.

\- Esa excusa ya es inútil. Se perfectamente que odias pelear en el fondo.

\- No me gusta matar sin sentido, eso te lo acepto - corrigió Kyoko - pero eso no va a evitar que luche y mate si es necesario.

\- Vaya ejemplo de pirata.

\- Da gracias a ello o quién sabe qué sería de ti.

\- Oh gracias mi salvadora - decía mientras hacía una reverencia.

\- Sí me sigues molestado no te voy a dejar participar en el ataque.

\- Disculpe usted.

\- Por ahora dejemos las bromas para luego, ya casi estamos. Veamos qué tipo de enemigo nos encontramos esta vez.

En el barco inglés ya estaban listos para el ataque.

\- Kuon, ¿ese barco no te parece algo diferente de lo usual?

\- ¿Qué dices Yashiro? Todos los piratas son iguales.

\- Kuon, no deberías subestimarlos. Podrías sorprenderte.

\- Lo haré cuando eso suceda.

No pasó mucho para que los barcos se encontraran y la batalla comenzara. Piratas y soldados peleaban por sus vidas, más algunos que otros, en especial los piratas que mayormente lo hacían por diversión, aunque algunos encontraron adversarios difíciles.

Shinichi, el menor de los hermanos Ishibashi, se enfrentaba a Yashiro, segundo al mando del barco inglés. Empezaron parejos, pero al parecer el inglés tenía más práctica en el arte de la espada y el pirata comenzaba a retroceder. El inglés fue obteniendo confianza mientras hacía retroceder al pirata, hasta que un cuchillo pasó justo delante de él.

\- Esperaba más de ti Shinichi.

Los dos hombres desviaron su atención hacia la voz que le pertenecía a quién había lanzado el cuchillo. Allí estaba Kanae, sentada en el puente (2) a poca distancia de los combatientes, sonriendo divertida, con un cuchillo en la mano que lanzaba al aire como si de un juguete se tratara.

 _¿Una mujer?_ Pensaba Yashiro mientras veía a Kanae sorprendido.

\- Estaba bien hasta hace un momento – le contestó Shinichi.

\- Bien para quien está a punto de morir.

\- No molestes Kanae.

\- Vaya manera de agradecer a quién salvó tu vida – Saltó con agilidad - ¿Y si te ayudo? – decía mientras caminaba hacia los hombres - ¿O tal vez deba hacerme cargo de él por ti? – Kanae mostraba una sonrisa segura, como quién espera un desafío y confía en que ganará.

\- ¿Es una broma no? Como si pudiera pelear con una mujer.

\- Shinichi – el tono de Kanae ya no era el de alguien que quería divertirse, ahora era oscuro como el alguien que estaba molesto, muy molesto – Creo que voy a demostrarle a este caballero que no debe subestimar a una mujer.

En otro lado del barco luchaba Hikaru y Kuon, el último mucho más experimentado que el primero. La diferencia aumentaba por momento y Hikaru iba retrocediendo mientras luchaba por su vida. Así fue la lucha hasta que Kuon mandó la espada de Hikaru lejos de ellos, y Hikaru en un intento de salvar su vida le lanzó un cuchillo a Kuon y fue en busca de su espada. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar la espada, Hikaru sintió el sonido de un choque de espadas a su espalda. Cuando se volteó, con la espada ya en la mano, vio que Kyoko había detenido la espada de Kuon.

Kyoko miró a Hikaru y solo le dirigió una mirada fría y dijo - Estorbas - antes de volverse al capitán enemigo. Pero Hikaru, y solo Hikaru sabía lo que en realidad le había querido decir su capitana. Lo miró para asegurarse de que estuviera en perfecto estado, y después le ordeno marcharse porque él no era rival para ese hombre, pero ella si lo sería.

\- Sí capitán.

Entonces Hikaru se retiró, dejando a su capitana libre de luchar sin ningún obstáculo, defenderlo a él.

\- Vaya, no pensé que los piratas estuvieran tan escasos como para hacer capitán a un niño tan...poco masculino.

Kyoko sorprendida por el comentario, y algo insultada también, le respondió.

\- Y yo no pensé que los ingleses fueran tan estúpidos. _¿Me confundió con un hombre? ¿Y qué es eso de niño? Yo tengo 18._

\- No deberías insultar a un enemigo más fuerte que tú.

\- Lo hubieras pensado antes de hablar – dijo Kyoko burlona.

Kuon estaba molesto porque el "niño" lo había hecho quedar en ridículo.

\- Creo que te enseñaré un par de lecciones chico.

Empezaron a pelear y para sorpresa de Kuon, Kyoko nunca retrocedió. Después de unos minutos fue Kuon el que parecía que empezaba a retroceder.

 _No es posible que yo, quien ha recibido todo un entrenamiento con la espada ahora esté retrocediendo ante un chico flojo que no debe llegar ni a los veinte años._

En el intercambio de espadas Kuon logró cortar la casaca de Kyoko.

\- Hey me gustaba esa casaca.

\- ¿Desde cuándo les importa a los piratas su vestimenta?

\- Yo no soy cualquier pirata.

\- Entonces debería aprovecharme de eso.

\- ¿EH?

Kuon trató de dirigir godos sus ataques hacia la casaca de Kyoko, hasta que ya no quedaba mucho de ella.

\- Genial. Ahora no tengo casaca. ¿Qué es lo próximo? ¿El sombrero?

\- No sería una mala idea.

\- No te atreverías.

Pero antes de que Kyoko pudiera seguir hablando Kuon dirigió sus ataques hacia el sombrero, el cuál no logró cortar, pero sí logró que se cayera, solo que junto con el sombrero también cayó la peluca, dejado al descubierto el cabello negro de Kyoko, y dejando a Kuon sorprendido.

\- Bueno, sin sombrero la casaca tampoco tiene mucho uso.

Kyoko se quitó la casaca y dejó a Kuon en completo shock. Delante de él había una mujer. Había peleado con una mujer.

\- ¿Acaso te comió el gato la lengua? ¿O has visto algo que te la ha comido? – bromeaba Kyoko – Tu adversario sigue siendo el mismo, ahora sin limitaciones. Si yo fuera tú no estaría en las nubes – dijo Kyoko quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo no peleaba con alguien con nivel y sin ocultarse. Contrario a lo que ella decía, le gustaba pelear, y sus ojos lo demostraba.

 **POV Kuon**

Mi objetivo era cortar el sombrero para molestarlo un poco. Ese chiquillo era ciertamente diestro con la espada, e incluso tenía experiencia, pero, ¿cuánta? Era algo bajo recurrir a un método tan bajo como el que iba a utilizar, pero no podía perder delante de un chiquillo. Sin embargo, mi espada no logró cortar el maldito sombrero, en cambió logré que cayera, solo para llevarme varias sorpresas. Con el sombrero calló lo que parecía ser una peluca naranja. ¿Por qué un chico utilizaría una peluca? Inmediatamente supe la respuesta. Una larga cabellera negra ondeaba en el aire. Sus rasgos físicos me dudar de mí mismo al pensar que se veía lindo.

\- Bueno, sin sombrero la casaca tampoco tiene mucho uso – dijo.

Al quitarse la casaca pude ver curvas que obviamente no eran las de un hombre. Pero… No. No era posible. Era…era…una chica. ¡UNA MUJER! ¡PELEÉ CON UNA MUJER! ¡PELEÉ A LA PAR CON UNA MUJER!

\- ¿Acaso te comió el gato la lengua? ¿O has visto algo que te la ha comido? – bromeó – Tu adversario sigue siendo el mismo, ahora sin limitaciones. Si yo fuera tú no estaría en las nubes.

Ella estaba en guardia, pero yo no estaba perplejo. Pude procesar toda la información para seguir luchando hasta que vi sus ojos. Dorados y brillantes como el oro traído de las colonias. Recuerdo haber escuchado esa comparación antes. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que recordaba haber visto en otro lugar, llenos de confianza, si mi memoria no fallaba fue aquella vez. Ojos dorados tan brillantes como esos, sí, esos ojos eran…

\- Iguales a los de Kyosuke – dije en un murmullo inconscientemente.

Ella se disponía a lanzarse hacía mí, pero paró en seco al escuchar el nombre. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo que tenían, aunque sería más correcto decir que fue remplazado por otro tipo de brillo. Cólera y odio era lo que reflejaban sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – dijo en un tono frío y escalofriante.

\- ¿Por qué te importaría lo que he dicho?

\- Responde.

Yo no soy de los que se asustan fácilmente, pero el aura de esa chica sin duda era terrorífica. Las palabras salieron por sí solas.

\- Solo he pensado que tus ojos se parecen a los de alguien que conozco.

\- ¿Y esa persona se llama Kyosuke?

\- Así es.

Ella mostró una sonrisa nada agradable, es más parecía que estuviera a punto de matar a alguien, aunque no es que las probabilidades de hacerlo fueran pocas.

\- Ordénale a tu tripulación que se rinda.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Si lo ordenas, tal vez les perdone la vida – dijo con un rostro sin expresión ni emoción alguna.

\- No pienso-

\- Hazlo – ordenó Kyoko apuntándole con la espada al pecho.

¿Qué es este instinto asesino? ¡Antes no lo tenía! Creo, que, por primera vez, temí por mi vida.

\- ¿O debería deshacerme de ellos primero? KANAE, deja de jugar y sal de ahí.

Apareció otra chica arrastrando consigo a un Yashiro lleno de heridas pequeñas, como producidas por cuchillos.

\- No es justo que solo tú te diviertas – dijo la segunda chica en modo de protesta.

\- La diversión se ha acabado – dijo en un tono tan serio que sentí escalofríos, y la tal Kanae dejo su rostro burlón por uno serio.

\- Lo siento Kuon, me dejé llevar… - no fui solo yo, sino que también Ysahiro había peleado y perdido contra una mujer.

 **FIN POV Kuon**

\- Arroja tu espada y tu tripulación vivirá – volvió a decir Kyoko.

Kuon alzó la vista y vio que la mayoría de los hombres que quedaban vivos estaban acorralados, no era necesario más derramamiento de sangre en una pelea perdida. Arrojó el arma y dio la orden de rendición. Kyoko, por su parte, ordenó el fin de la lucha y una reagrupación de los piratas junto con los ahora rehenes.

\- Los Ishibashi están a cargo de los sobrevivientes pueden hacer con ellos lo que quieran excepto matarlos. Kanae, tú vienes conmigo. Ustedes vienen conmigo – dijo dirigiéndose a dos piratas – y tráiganlos a ellos – refiriéndose a Yashiro y a Kuon dijo – son míos – dijo con una sonrisa oscura que le puso la piel de gallina a todos los presentes.

No muy lejos de allí, pero lo suficiente como para no ser vistos, había un barco, y en él, un hombre que había contemplado los sucesos a través de su catalejo.

\- ¿No va a hacer nada capitán?

\- No hay nada de qué preocuparse. En el peor de los casos su Alteza puede revelar su título para mantenerse con vida, aunque no sea heredero, pertenece a la familia real.

\- Capitán, ¿ha notado que está sonriendo de manera escalofriante?

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Es que he encontrado alguien interesante.

1 Kyoko va vestida como el capitán Garfio de Peter Pan, o más o menos esa fue la idea. La casaca es lo que parece como un saco largo, aunque no recuerdo si el de garfio es rojo.

2 No estoy segura de que parte es exactamente el puente del barco. Mi intención es que Kanae está sentada en algo con cierta altura.

Espero que se entiendan mis intenciones.

¿Les gustó? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Saben quién es el misterioso capitán? Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. Estaré esperando sus reviews.


	5. Capítulo 5 La Capitana y el Noble

Realmente lamento la demora, pero necesito que fluya la inspiración (Locura-chan), que últimamente anda de vacaciones, por no decir que hasta que no estoy satisfecha y (casi) segura con lo que escribí no lo publico, le he cogido demasiado cariño al fic, y no quiero que por nada del mundo baje su calidad. Y por no decir que me lo imagino de maravilla, el mayor problema es a la hora de escribir porque a veces no me salen las palabras para expresarme.

Ahora bien, les tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala. La buena es que les traigo otro capítulo (aunque con poca acción), la mala es que lamento informarles que me voy a ausentar durante un tiempo. Resulta que tengo un proyecto de la universidad que resultó ser más complicado de lo que pensé y casi no voy a tener tiempo de escribir. No sé cuánto me demore en hacerlo, pero lo haré lo antes posible para poder escribir. Una vez más, lamento las molestias.

 **Vicky:** Me alegra que te guste tanto como para buscar el libro, aunque el principio fue casi basado en el libro, creo que ya no va a haber mucho en común. Siento decirte que no es ninguno de ellos, aunque siento curiosidad en saber por qué piensas que eran ellos. Te recomiendo seriamente que te hagas una cuenta.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga. Y como no aparece Ren, pues aquí les traigo a Kuon, para satisfacernos un poco.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

 **Capítulo 5 La Capitana y el Noble**

Kyoko ordenó a los piratas que acompañaran a Kanae, pero esta lo rechazó y los piratas terminaron haciendo guardia para que nadie se acercara, aunque tampoco es que hubiera alguien tan loco como para seguir a La Capitana cuando ella no lo ordenara. Kyoko y Kuon dejaron a los demás atrás y se dirigieron hacia el castillo de popa*. Kuon fue el primero en entrar, por orden de Kyoko, y ella entró después cerrando la puerta tras ella. Solo que cuando se volteó Kuon la había aprisionado contra la puerta.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó Kyoko muy calmada.

\- ¿Qué crees tú que hago?

\- Déjame decirte que si piensas que puedes cambiar el papel de rehén conmigo pierdes tu tiempo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Pues porque nadie va a hacer tratos contigo solo porque yo sea tu rehén.

\- No me engañes.

\- No lo hago. A nadie le importa lo que me pueda pasar. Los piratas me odian y se alegrarían de librarse de mí, aunque serían más felices si ellos mismos lo hicieran y no otro.

\- ¿Y la chica?

\- ¡¿Ella?! – Kyoko rio como si de un chiste se tratara – Ella me debe su vida. Si yo desaparezco será libre. Lamento decepcionarte, pero no sirvo de rehén.

\- … - Kuon no creía lo que decía, solo la miraba incrédulo.

\- Si estás pensando aprovecharte de mí porque soy mujer te recomiendo que olvides esa idea, por no decir que me decepcionaría de la familia real.

\- No pensaba…espera. ¿Qué?

\- ¿Vas a negar que eres de la familia real?

\- Ser noble no es lo mismo que pertenecer a la realeza.

\- Ya sé eso. Tú eres un noble que pertenece a la realeza.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Si respondes a mis preguntas te diré.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Pero primero creo que sería mejor si me dejas ir.

Kuon liberó de su "aprisionamiento" a Kyoko.

\- ¿Por qué están atacando a los piratas?

\- Por orden del Rey.

\- ¿Por qué llevar a los sobrevivientes del ataque a las colonias?

\- Por orden del Rey.

\- ¿Qué pretende el Rey haciendo eso?

\- No lo sé.

 _No estamos legando a ningún lado_ – ¿Has exterminado todos los barcos que has atacado?

\- No. El exterminio no está en las órdenes que me dieron.

 _Es así entonces. Bien, si no voy a llegar a ningún lado con la repentina actitud del Rey Inglés, debería entonces…_ \- ¿Qué relación tienes con Kyousuke?

Kuon se sorprendió con esa pregunta. _¿Por qué preguntaría algo así? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?_

\- Ya he respondido varias de tus preguntas. Ahora es tu turno de responder la mías.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que no pertenezco a la familia real?

\- En la empuñadura de tu espada está la corona inglesa. Solo los miembros de la familia real pueden empuñar espadas con ese símbolo.

\- ¿Sabes quién es Kyousuke?

\- Creo que debería saber quién es el Príncipe de Asturias(1), después de todo asalto barcos españoles. Eso es todo por ahora. Responde. ¿Qué relación tienes con Kyousuke?

\- Somos amigos.

\- ¿Miembros de familias reales no aliadas amigos? – Kuon no respondió en cambio parecía que ocultaba algo - ¿Desde cuándo comenzaron a aliarse?

\- Hace cinco años.

\- Justo después de la coronación asumo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y cómo piensan formalizar la alianza?

\- Con bodas supongo. No hay nada decidido aún.

\- ¿Estarás tú involucrado?

\- No lo sé. ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Curiosidad. Ahora, ¿podría decirme su Alteza su nombre y título?

\- Kuon Hizuri, Duque de Cornualles (2).

\- Muchas gracias por su sinceridad, su Alteza.

Kyoko abrió la puerta con intenciones de irse.

\- Espera.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Quién eres y cómo es que sabes tanto?

Antes de responder Kyoko silbó dos veces al aire.

\- Soy la capitana de este barco, y no veo razón para no saber sobre la nobleza y la realeza.

\- Quiero saber tu nombre. Yo te he dicho quién soy.

\- Y yo te he dicho que soy la capitana de este barco. No necesitas saber más que eso.

\- Una última pregunta. ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en la relación entre España e Inglaterra o en Kyousuke?

\- Eso es información confidencial.

\- Yo fui sincero. ¿Por qué no puedes serlo tú?

\- Sabes Duque – un aura oscura rodeó a Kyoko – ser curiosos tiene sus cosas buenas, pero recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato. Si quieres volver intacto será mejor que no sepas lo que no debes.

Era una clara amenaza de "no preguntes más", no solo por las palabras que había dicho sino por la mirada terrorífica que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Me llamaste? – Kanae llegó junto a la puerta y entonces el Kyoko volvió a la normalidad, o al menos ya no asustaba.

\- ¿Lo trajiste contigo?

\- Esa fue tu orden ¿no? – detrás de ella estaba Yashiro de pie, aunque de alguna manera parecía inconsciente.

\- Te devuelvo a tu amigo – dijo Kyoko arrastrando a Yashiro dentro de la habitación, pero fue el piso quien lo recibió – No salgan de aquí a menos que yo se los permita, por su propia seguridad – y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Las chicas volvieron donde habían dejado a los piratas y a los sobrevivientes, solo que cuando llegaron se encontraron con una pequeña discusión entre Hikaru y otro pirata.

\- No puedes hacerle daño a la tripulación.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con ellos? Por órdenes de la capitana no podemos matarlos, y según tú tampoco podemos dañarlos. Encima de eso no parece que podamos pedir un rescate por ellos.

\- Entonces deberíamos dejarlos ir – intervino Kyoko callando a todos los presentes – Me temo que este asalto no ha sido productivo. No había nada de valor en el barco, y su tripulación no vale un rescate – mintió Kyoko.

\- ¿No? ¿Y el capitán? ¿No que era un noble? – preguntó el mismo pirata que discutía con Hikaru.

\- Solo en nombre. Resulta que está en quiebra y le ordenaron dirigir el barco para pagar sus deudas. Dudo que alguien quiera pagar por él – Kyoko se mostró decepcionada, como si realmente no hubiera valido la pena el asalto.

\- ¿Entonces fue todo para nada?

\- Eso me temo. La tripulación solo será un estorbo. Déjenlos ir.

\- ¿Así sin más? – preguntó el pirata - ¿Vamos a llegar con las manos vacías?

\- Si eso te preocupa, todavía tenemos el barco. Es uno bueno, por cierto. Véndanlo cuando lleguen a Tortuga y repartan el dinero entre ustedes.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí. Tu parte.

\- Ya la obtuve. Adquirí un juguete – dijo con una expresión un tanto divertida, aunque oscura.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Kuon mientras que todos los presentes se sentían aliviados de no estar en la piel del capitán capturado. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, y es que todos sabían que cuando su capitana estaba en ese tipo de modo oscuro, por llamarlo de alguna forma, lo mejor era no decir nada. Al final los piratas estuvieron de acuerdo con su capitana y dejaron ir a los ingleses, los cuales se marcharon en un bote con las manos vacías, después de todo no estaban lejos de la costa.

El viaje hasta Tortuga duró tres días y para asegurarse de que nadie tocara sus juguetes Kyoko y Kanae alternaron guardias en el castillo de popa del barco inglés, donde estuvieron encerrados Kuon y Yashiro. Estaban cerca de llegar cuando Kyoko entró.

\- Síganme. Los dos – Los llevó hasta su barco a un pequeño camarote – Se quedarán aquí hasta que yo les diga, si quieren vivir – y dicho esto se marchó sin darle oportunidad a reponder.

Arriba estaban Hikaru y Kanae esperando por ella.

\- ¿Segura de que está bien hacerlo así? – preguntó Kanae.

\- No será la primera vez que llego con un barco extra y no lo presento como premio. Los chicos siempre lo hacen, además así evito encuentros innecesarios en el puerto. Confió en ustedes para que el SB llegue sano y salvo a la bahía.

\- Sí capitana – respondieron los dos.

El plan era el siguiente. Algunos piratas de confianza, el mínimo necesario para maniobrar un barco, llevarían al SB a una bahía lejos del puerto de Tortuga, el resto llevaría el barco capturado al puerto y allí lo presumirían y se encargarían de él. Una vez en la bahía los piratas se despidieron de las chicas y se fueron a reclamar su parte del dinero del barco. Kyoko fue a buscar a sus prisioneros.

\- Hemos llegado – dijo Kyoko dándoles indicaciones para que salieran.

\- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Kuon.

\- A Tortuga.

Kuon y Yashiro se miraron y salieron después de Kyoko pero no esperaban ver el barco en una bahía.

\- ¿Decepcionado? – preguntó Kyoko.

\- ¿Por qué no estamos en un puerto? – preguntó Yashiro.

\- Porque no voy a atravesar toda Tortuga con dos hombres pudiendo evitarlo.

\- ¿Y se puede saber a dónde vamos? – preguntó Kuon.

\- Dónde voy a poder vigilarlos adecuadamente, a mi casa.

*La popa de un barco es la parte de atrás, y el castillo es como el camarote, o eso creo yo.

1 El príncipe de Asturias es el príncipe heredero al trono, o eso dice Wikipedia.

2 El actual Duque de Cornualles es el príncipe heredero de Reino Unido, pero Kuon no es príncipe, aunque pueden irse imaginando algunas cosas.

Creo que me faltó un poco de sentido común ya que nadie seguiría a su raptor así sin más, pero Kuon está intrigado con Kyoko, y Yashiro siempre lo sigue, por no decir que le tiene miedo a Kanae, aunque eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo. Aun así, espero que no haya estado aburrido. El problema es que el capítulo no salió como lo había planeado la primera vez, y Locura-chan no quiso volver a decirme cómo era inicialmente, así que esto fue lo que salió.

Intenten adivinar quienes son los reyes, y por qué está interesada Kyoko en Kyousuke. Ahora pueden lanzarme las maldiciones y quejas. Nos vemos en menos de dos meses, eso sí lo prometo.


	6. Capítulo 6 Interés o Ilusión

Ayer no tuve internet y no pude subir el capítulo, mil disculpas, pero era algo fuera de mi alcance.

Este capítulo está dedicado a **rouus94** y una promesa que creo no había cumplido, no estoy si es lo que querías, yo la verdad no lo pensé así en un inicio, pero mi cerebro dicta y yo obedezco, a veces intento hacerle cambiar de opinión, aunque no siempre funciona. Aun así, espero que te guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga, y el de este mes te deja con más ansias que el anterior, y no, no es exageración. Y como no aparece Ren, pues aquí les traigo a Kuon, para satisfacernos un poco.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 Interés o Ilusión**

Kyoko lideraba el grupo, seguida de Kuon y Yashiro, este último todavía un poco pálido y mirando d reojo a la causante de las múltiples cortada que tenía su ropa, mientras Kanae le dirigía una mirada amenazante. Estuvieron caminando un rato hasta que divisaron una casa. Era una casita de dos pisos, rodeada de palmeras que le daban agradable sombra, con paredes pintadas de rojo, interrumpidas de tano en tanto por mosaicos, y con una terraza llena de flores.

.

Kuon no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Una pirata, ya en estos momentos no importaba que fuera una chica, lo había tomado prisionero y ahora le mostraba hospitalidad en lo que él asumía era su casa. Les ofreció una habitación con dos camas y buena comida, o al menos eso decía la vista, ya que a su falta de apetito no probó bocado alguno. La chica había sido claras con ellos.

\- No tienen permitido salir de esta habitación sin mi autorización. Si quieren conservar sus vidas no saldrán de aquí hasta que se los permita. Quedan advertidos - dijo Kyoko amenazante.

Poco después de comer Yashiro cayó rendido en la cama. Kuon por su parte observaba desde una de las ventanas de la habitación una bella vista, podía ver la playa por la cual desembarcaron e incluso el barco. _No tienen permitido salir_ , sus palabras se repetían en su mente como si de esa manera pudiera convencerlo. Kuon sonrió. Múltiples veces había escapado del castillo donde vivía para visitar el puerto, castillo que obviamente tenía mucha más seguridad que es casa. Sí, la chica lo había mantenido con vida así que no lo mataría, no había razón para temerle a las palabras de una niña.

Se las arregló bastante bien para salir por la ventana, a pesar de su falta de práctica, miró con birla la casa y se dirigió a la playa. Caminó descalzo y sintió la arena bajo sus pies. La arena fina de las playas del Caribe eran sin duda una de sus principales maravillas. Cuando estuvo caminando un rato, ya había llegado al otro extremo de la playa donde había unas rocas que parecían formar una laguna y le picó la curiosidad. A medida que se fue acercando pudo escuchar el sonido del salpicar del agua. Primero pensó en una pequeña cascada, pero lo descartó al no ver agua cayendo sobre las rocas, y pensó que podría ser alguien, pero, ¿quién? Que sorpresa la suya cuando al llegar pudo ver la figura de una chica en el agua, estaba de espaldas y no podía ver su rostro, solo que tenía un bello cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura, y que con el reflejo de la luna casi podía decir que parecía algún tipo de ninfa o algún ser mitológico. Al intentar acercarse no vio unas ramas que había en el suelo y las pisó, y con el ruido que se produjo cuando se rompieron la chica quedó alertada de que ya no se encontraba sola.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? - preguntó la joven a la vez que se volteaba.

Kuon sin dudas no esperaba que fuera la capitana, no solo la había desobedecido, sino que también la había espiado, sin maldad, pero lo había hecho. _Estoy en problemas_ pensó él y retrocedió sin mirar hacia donde iba, y esta vez cayó en una trampa quedando colgado de una soga de cabeza. _Ahora si estoy en problemas, graves problemas._

Aunque lo intentó no pudo liberarse y como era de esperar, la chica llegó. Kuon uso ver como el aura oscura y amenazante de la chica desapareció, dejando sorpresa, después enojo y por ultimo un suspiro que se llevó todo lo anterior.

\- Se puede saber qué hace el señor duque por acá cuando debería estar durmiendo en su habitación.

\- Pues... ¿Dar un paseo por la playa?

\- Creo haber sido clara cuando les dije que no salieran sin mi autorización.

\- Acaso querías prevenir lo que acaba de ocurrir - _¿En serio Kuon? ¿Coqueteando en un momento como este?_

Que sorpresa se llevó Kuon cuando vio a Kyoko sonrojarse, primero por lo que había dicho y después por el enojo que sentía.

\- Creo que para ser un duque le falta algo de respeto y educación. Desobedecer órdenes y espiar mujeres no es propio de alguien de nivel.

Y dicho esto Kuon sintió el golpe inesperado contra el piso. Cuando se recuperó del dolor, todavía en el suelo, abrió los ojos y vio a Kyoko mirándolo desde arriba.

\- ¿Es que piensas dormir ahí?

\- No.

Kuon se levantó y fue observando a Kyoko, quien llevaba un vestido blanco y largo, y unas zapatillas. Una vez de pie los dos se estuvieron mirando durante unos instantes, como si quieran descubrir algo del otro, hasta que Kyoko desvió su mirada a los pies de Kuon y después a las botas de este a un lado de ello.

\- Recoge tus botas.

Kuon esperaba que ella reaccionara enfurecida o que volviera a mostrarse oscura, en cambio no pasó nada. Cogió sus botas en la mano y preguntó.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Vamos a regresar. ¿Acaso pensaste otra cosa?

\- No pensé nada, de hecho - Kuon buscaba algún tipo de reacción en su rostro, pero no veía nada - Pensé que te enojarías o algo.

\- Y estoy enojada, pero también sorprendida - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

\- ¿Sorprendida? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es la primera vez que alguien desobedece mis órdenes y no muestra tener miedo.

\- No hay muchas cosas que me asusten.

\- Eso también lo han dicho antes de enfrentarse a mí.

Kuon caminaba detrás de Kyoko y veía como aprecia una persona diferente a la que había conocido unos días atrás. Hace unos días conoció a una chica acostumbrada al mando y a que obedezcan sus órdenes, orgullosa y de carácter fuerte, alguien que escondía muchas cosas. Ahora veía a una chica tímida, sincera, de alguna manera se parecía a las chicas de la corte que constantemente le presentaban, pero a la vez independiente. Kuon se sentía confuso, le parecía interesante esa chica poco común. Interesante, eso decía él.

No hablaron durante el camino. Él solo se conformó a seguirla y contemplarla, pensado en que otras cosas podría conocer con mirarla. Cuando llegaron a la casa Kuon fue a la habitación designada para él y Yashiro, y Kyoko lo siguió hasta asegurarse de ello, aunque internamente sabía que lo haría.

Ella nunca había conocido un hombre así. Para ser noble, no era creído. Se asombró del hecho de que una mujer fuera pirata, pero no lo criticó. A pesar de derrotarlo no dio excusas. Se mostró todo lo amenazante que podía ser y él apenas se inmutó. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo, es que después de todo lo sucedido, él desobedeció sus órdenes. Un hombre como ninguno que ella haya conocido antes.

 _Espera, ahora que lo pienso, si la comida tenia somníferos, ¿cómo es que él estaba despierto?_

.

Yashiro despertó con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. _¿En qué momento me quedé dormido?_ Miró a su alrededor y vio, en la cama que estaba al lado de la suya a un Kuon, mirando el techo.

\- Hasta que finalmente despertaste.

\- ¿Y tú por qué estás tan relajado?

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Yashiro con ironía - ¡Porque estamos en una isla pirata, como prisioneros de unas chicas locas y sin saber que será de nosotros!

\- Justo ahora es cuando deberías mantener la calma Yashiro. ¿No me digas que de verdad le tienes miedo a esa chica de los cuchillos?

\- ¡No sabes de lo que es capaz!

\- Jaja, Yashiro Yukihito le teme a una chica con cuchillos.

\- No es miedo, estoy siendo precavido, y tú también deberías. No creo que ellas sepan lo que significante título, pero nosotros sí.

\- Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada.

\- ¿¡Que no va a pasar nada!? Si te descubren-

\- Si me descubren vamos a estar en las mismas condiciones. Por ahora, piensa que estamos de vacaciones.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amigo? Debes estar bromeando.

\- No bromeo Yashiro – completamente serio, pero Yashiro voy una pequeña llama en sus ojos que llamó su atención.

\- Espera, conozco esa mirada. Solo la he visto un par de veces y por muy cortos periodos de tiempo, pero esa es la mirada que has puesto varias veces cuando has visto a una chica que ha llamado tu atención. ¿No me digas que estas interesado en la capitana?

\- Pero ¿qué dices?

\- Kuon, a mí no me engañas.

\- Y yo te digo que estas equivocado. Solo son ilusiones tuyas.

\- Eso espero amigo, eso espero...

* * *

Algo empieza a surgir y Yashiro ya lo notó, aunque Kuon no lo quiere reconocer, de Kyoko sabrán en el próximo, junto con un mayor acercamiento. Sigue el misterio alrededor de Kuon, y seguirá por un par de capítulos más, buajajaja.

Espero les haya gustado este "inicio", ya saben cómo hacerme saber su opinión. Sin más, un besote, feliz Navidad y nos vemos el año que viene, ahora mismo voy a disfrutar de una semanita entera de vacaciones. ¡Yupi! \\\\(^-^)/


	7. Capítulo 7 Extrañas sensaciones

*Dogeza* Primero que nada, mil disculpas por la demora. Sí, estoy viva y tengo dos buenas, y reales escusas para justificar mi ausencia. Primero, estaba en exámenes de finales de semestre. Segundo, este mes me quitaron el internet, larga historia. ¡Lo juro! Quien quiera saber le cuento. En fin, por la demora aquí les traigo un capítulo un tanto largo, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga, y a punto de ataque por la emoción de cada capítulo y el desespero al final. Y como no aparece Ren, pues aquí les traigo a Kuon, para satisfacernos un poco.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

 **Capítulo 7 Extrañas sensaciones**

Esa mañana Kyoko le contó a Kanae lo sucedido la noche anterior.

\- Estoy segura que le pusimos somníferos a la comida de ambos - decía Kyoko.

\- Yo también. He escuchado de resistencia al veneno, pero nunca a los somníferos. De todas formas, debes tener más cuidado, sé que generalmente no bajas la guardia ni en casa, pero ayer nos confiamos demasiado. Y si lo que me acabas de contar es cierto te recomiendo que andes con cuidado.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No es bueno interesarse en los hombres, o al menos en tu caso.

\- No me estoy interesando en nadie Kanae.

\- Si tú lo dices te creeré, pero no bajes la guardia. Por cierto, ¿también les vas a dar desayuno?

\- No puedo dejar que un duque pase hambre, mucho menos si es mi prisionero.

\- Lo que tú digas. Pero no me responsabilizo del acompañante del duque.

\- Si es por eso no te preocupes, yo llevo el desayuno - Kanae la miró extrañada - Hay algo que quiero comprobar.

.

Kyoko tocó la puerta antes de entrar. Ambos chicos ya estaban despiertos y algo sorprendidos de su llegada.

\- Su desayuno - dijo Kyoko señalando la mesa que había traído consigo.

\- Gracias por tomarte la molestia, supongo - dijo Yashiro, pero Kyoko no respondió, miraba alrededor de la habitación como si buscara algo, y lo encontró. Kyoko vio los platos de la noche anterior, pero a diferencia de lo que ella esperaba, uno de ellos estaba intacto.

\- ¿Por qué el señor duque no comió anoche?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no comí?

\- Limítese a responder mi pregunta.

\- Porque no tenía apetito. De hecho, ahora tampoco.

\- Ni se moleste en hacerlo cambiar de opinión, em...señorita, él ha sido así siempre, come poco y cuando quiere.

\- Pues eso lo hará en su palacio donde él mande o tenga poder para que le cumplan sus caprichos. Aquí mando yo, y la comida no se desperdicia, por no decir que debe alimentarse por su propia salud.

\- ¿Y qué le importa a una pirata la salud de su prisionero?

\- Para empezar, yo no soy una pirata cualquiera, si quiero una recompensa por ustedes lo lógico es que estén en condiciones. Así que le recomiendo que coma por su propia voluntad, no querrá que me vea obligada a hacerle comer por le fuerza - recogió la mesa con la comida de la noche anterior y antes de dejar la habitación dijo - la comida no tiene nada, puede comerla sin miedo - dicho esto se fue.

Kanae la vio llegar enojada y le preguntó por lo sucedido.

\- ¡¿Que no quiso comer?! ¡¿Es que acaso estos ricos están locos?! Ahora sé por qué estaba despierto anoche. ¿Crees que lo sabía?

\- Si es como dice su acompañante lo dudo. Aunque realmente no puedo creer que siendo tan grande tenga tan poco apetito.

\- En eso tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿vas a salir hoy?

\- Tengo que resolver algunas cosas pendientes.

\- ¿Estás decidida entonces?

\- Desde el inicio. Ahora ya tengo lo que necesitaba. Es ahora o nunca.

.

Kuon y Yashiro se habían quedado asombrados ante la actitud de Kyoko. Yashiro fue el primero en probar bocado.

\- He de reconocer que anoche estaba hambriento por lo que comí sin tener en cuenta el sabor de la comida, pero debo reconocer que esta exquisito. No pensé que pudieran ofrecernos algo de esta calidad.

Kuon, ante la curiosidad, también probó la comida.

\- Tienes razón, está deliciosa. No sabía que los piratas tuvieran tan buenos cocineros.

Ambos vaciaron todos los platos, y a esta vez ninguno se durmió.

.

Debía ser cerca del mediodía cuando Kuon perdió la paciencia y se levantó camino a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Dar un paseo. Tal vez encuentre algo en que entretenerme sin tener que estar horas sin hacer nada.

\- Nos dijeron que no saliéramos.

\- De la casa no voy a salir.

\- Te recuerdo Kuon, que yo soy responsable de cualquier cosa que te pase.

\- Si tan preocupado estas por mi bien puedes venir conmigo.

\- Yo me quedo aquí. No digas después que no te lo advertí.

\- ¿Tienes miedo a que sí? – de burló Kuon.

\- ¡Tengo sentido común! Algo que al parecer a ti te falta.

\- Entonces nos vemos luego - y se fue, dejando a Yashiro solo y lamentándose.

Kuon estaba mirando algo que pudiera llamar su atención hasta que lo hizo la voz a su espalda.

\- ¡¿Y tú que haces aquí?!

\- Dar un paseo, ¿acaso no puedo?

\- No, no puedes. Regresa en este mismo instante.

\- ¿O qué?

\- ¿Me estas desafiando?

\- Fuiste tú quien empezó.

\- Mire, señor duque. En su reino usted podrá mandar todo lo que quiera, pero mientras esté aquí de debe obedecer nuestras órdenes, y creo que fuimos lo suficiente claras.

\- Estaba aburrido.

\- Como si me importara. Ahora mismo–

Kanae fue interrumpida cuando tocaron la puerta principal fuertemente.

\- ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó Kanae mientras los golpes no cesaban y se hacían más fuertes.

\- ¡Hey segunda! - se escuchó decir - Sé que estás ahí. ¡Abre!

\- Lo que me faltaba - dijo soltando un suspiro para luego dirigirse a Kuon - Por ahora te libras, pero solo por el momento. Puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando ese idiota no te vea aquí. Lo último que quiero es que ande preguntando cosas que no tengo permitido responder.

\- ¡Segunda! - volvió a gritar.

Kanae finalmente abrió la puerta sumamente enojada mientras Kuon decidió esconderse y ver si averiguaba algo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Sho? - preguntó Kanae secamente sin permitirle pasar.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- La capitana no está aquí.

 _¿No está?_ Se preguntó Kuon.

\- Eso ya lo sé - respondió arrogante Sho y sorprendiendo un poco a Kanae.

\- ¿Y qué quieres entonces?

\- Por ahora, entrar.

Kanae dudó un poco, pero le permitió entrar. Fue entonces que Kuon pudo ver a Sho.

 _Ese es aquel arrogante con quien luché la primera vez. Lo dejé en una de las colonias. ¿Por qué está aquí y vivo entonces?_

\- Si no es con la capitana con quién quieres hablar no sé qué haces aquí.

\- Esperarla, y mientras la espero tú vas a responder algunas preguntas.

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que iba a responder tus preguntas mientras esperas a que ella llegue?

Pero Sho ignoró a Kanae.

\- ¿Es cierto que asaltaron y capturaron el barco responsable de las desapariciones de los piratas?

\- ¿Acabas de ignorarme?

\- ¿Es cierto? – insistió.

\- Sí, lo es.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió con sus tripulantes?

\- Estoy más que segura que los chicos se encargaron de decir lo que hicimos con ellos.

\- Ellos dicen que no quedó ninguno en pie.

\- ¿Y? ¿Acaso no les crees?

\- Conozco demasiado a K-

\- Recuerda Sho, cuáles son las reglas en esta casa - lo interrumpió Kanae.

\- No sé qué es lo que sucede con ustedes. Decía que conozco demasiado bien a tu capitana como para saber que no permitiría una masacre a sangre fría.

\- A veces crees que conoces a alguien, pero resulta que no. Tal vez ella no es lo que parece.

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta. ¿Qué paso con ellos?

\- Muchas cosas Sho, cosas que no te interesan - dijo ella restándole importancia – ¿Acaso te molesta que ella derrotara a quién te derrotó a ti? - dijo burlona, lo que no se esperaba era que él se volviera contra ella e intentara golpearla, pero la su mano fue interceptada antes de que alcanzara el rostro de ella por la mano de alguien más fuerte que él.

\- Incluso los piratas deben tenerle su debido respeto a las mujeres - dijo Kuon claramente enojado.

\- Sabía que estaba vivo -dijo Sho mientras Kanae solo se lamentaba de las posibles consecuencias que tendría aquello.

\- Sí estoy vivo, ¿y qué?

\- ¿Serás...?

\- Bien, suficiente ahí - dijo una voz desde la puerta haciendo que los tres se voltearan y vieran a Kyoko parada frente a ellos.

Kanae se tensó, Kuon soltó la mano de Sho, y este último se dispuso a discutir con la recién llegada.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Creo que a ti no te debo ninguna explicación de nada, pero si quieres hablar conmigo yo no veo ningún problema. Kanae, - dijo refiriéndose a ésta sin emoción, aunque claramente molesta - ¿serías tan amable de acompañar a este joven a dónde debe estar? Y asegúrate esta vez que se quede allí.

\- Sí.

Kyoko le dirigió a Kuon una mirada de "después te toca a ti, ahora vete" y ambos de fueron quedando solo Kyoko y Sho.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - le exigió él.

\- No tengo idea de a qué te refieres, pero si te refieres a él, es mi prisionero, y por tanto tengo derecho de hacer con él lo que yo quiera - Sho se quedó en silencio así que ella continuó - Aunque dudo que hayas venido hasta acá por él, o lo que respecta a mi última captura, ¿o me equivoco?

\- ¿Es cierto lo que se dice en el puerto?

\- En el puerto se dicen muchas cosas.

\- Dicen que te diriges a una misión suicida.

\- Ya quisieran ellos poder deshacerse de mi tan fácil. No, no me voy a una misión suicida, pero me marcho y no sé cuándo voy a volver – dijo en un tono serio.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sho con tono de preocupación.

\- ¿Acaso estas preocupado por mí? – se burló Kyoko.

\- Lo estoy – respondió Sho con sinceridad dejando a Kyoko sorprendida – ¿A dónde vas?

\- Eso es un secreto que solo yo sé, aunque no dudo que hayas intentado preguntarle a mis hombres, y supongo que ibas a hacerlo pronto con Kanae.

\- Yo...

\- No hace falta que digas nada Sho, solo dedícate a buscar un barco y una tripulación para volver a competir a mi regreso. Y recuerda practicar la espada, aunque yo seré quien gane siempre – dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que relajó al pirata.

.

Esa noche Kyoko no le puso somníferos a la comida sino a la bebida, y después de probar la comida justo delante de ellos, y con las advertencias de siempre, se marchó.

Kuon comió esta vez, pero no bebió ya que sospechaba, sospecha que confirmó cuando Yashiro cayo rendido poco después determinar de comer. Definitivamente no quería dormir. Quería recorrer la playa igual que la noche anterior, y quien sabe si esta vez podía averiguar algo sobre la capitana. No le fue difícil llegar, el lugar tampoco estaba tan escondido. Trató de ser sigiloso mientras la buscaba, y allí estaba ella, igual que la noche anterior. Y al igual que la noche anterior, él volvió a caer en sus trampas, así que allí estaba él de cabeza, mientras ella lo miraba desde arriba, hasta que lo soltó.

\- ¿Acaso no aprendes nunca? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me parecía que la idea de caminar por la playa era más interesante que quedarme durmiendo – le respondió Kuon.

\- Sin embargo, ya no estamos en la playa.

\- La curiosidad pudo más que yo – Kyoko suspiró.

\- Al menos esta vez no rechazaste mi comida.

\- No podría rechazar algo tan delicioso.

Kyoko se sorprendió por un instante y luego sonrió - Me alegra - dijo mostrando una sonrisa tímida, que le daba un aire inocente y angelical - Nunca me habían dicho que mi comida fuera tan deliciosa.

\- ¿Mi comida?

\- Quien cocinó todo lo que ustedes comieron fui yo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kuon para sorprenderse. No solo por lo que acababa de escuchar, también por la apariencia de ángel que mostraba Kyoko. Inconscientemente, Kuon se acercó a Kyoko, no solo la redujo la distancia entre sus cuerpos, también la de sus rostros. Kyoko no reaccionó hasta que el rostro de Kuon estuvo a milímetros del suyo, y al darse cuenta que su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente retrocedió asustada. Kuon fue entonces consciente de sí mismo, de lo rápido que latía su corazón, de la punzada que sintió cuando ella se alejó, de que estuvo a punto de besarla, y de la expresión que ella mostraba, confusión, enojo, y aunque muy bien disimulado, miedo.

\- ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

\- Besarte - dijo Kuon, no había razón para negarlo.

\- ¿Besarme? - dijo asombrada - ¿Por qué?

\- Me pareciste linda hace un momento y me dieron ganas de besarte.

Inesperadamente Kyoko se sonrojó fuertemente.

\- P-pe-pe-pero ¿qué dices?

\- Oh, así luces incluso más linda - Kuon no mentía, pero quería ver sus reacciones a los halagos.

 _¡Está jugando contigo Kyoko, no te dejes engañar! Es un duque que está acostumbrado a decir piropos, solo está jugando. Ignorarlo como siempre has hecho._

Kyoko lo miró desafiante, aunque con el fuerte sonrojo que tenía era difícil tomarla enserio, así que Kuon simplemente se quedó mirándola sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Después de unos segundos, ella le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección a la casa ignorándolo. Él la siguió, y a pesar de ser más alto, y por tanto tener las piernas más largas que ella, tuvo que caminar rápido para poder alcanzarla y luego para seguirle el paso, y sin poder preguntarle nada llegaron casi enseguida a la casa.

\- Sube a la habitación y no te quiero deambulando por mi casa - la dijo ella y sin darle tiempo a responder se marchó.

Esa noche, ambos tardaron en conciliar el sueño, ya que estuvieron pensando en el extraño rumbo de sucesos ocurridos, y, además, en las extrañas sensaciones que experimentaron.

¿Y bien? ¿Fue suficiente después de más de un mes de desaparición? ¿Cómo quedó el acercamiento? ¿Fue Kuon demasiado sincero? ¿Y Kyoko con su lado tímido cuando muestra ser fría? Se acerca algo… respecto a muchas cosas.

¡Qué bien se siente estar de vuelta! Aproveché que estaba de vacaciones para adelantar la historia, ya tengo los próximos dos capítulos listos, así que no demoraré mucho en subirlos, a no ser que llegue una complicación de último momento, lo cual es bastante poco probable. Debido a ciertos problemas internos voy a estar un poco fantasmal por acá, pero prometo subir los capítulos. También ya tengo las ideas para los próximos capítulos y ya estoy pensando en el final. Veamos hasta donde puedo llegar ahora que comienzé el segundo semestre. Nos vemos pronto. Espero con ganas sus reviews.


	8. Extra 1 Kanae

¡Hola! Pese a las adversidades estoy de vuelta. Este capítulo será un extra, pero supuse que les gustaría saber de dónde salió Kanae y cómo se unió a la tripulación, además de que en el próximo capítulo hay una referencia a este. Cómo es un extra es algo corto, aunque espero que igual les guste.

Por cierto, sigo con problemas de internet, y fue por eso que no actualicé antes.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

 **Capítulo Extra Kanae**

POV Kanae

La familia Kotonami, MI familia, era muy numerosa y muy pobre, y por tanto tenía muchas deudas, así que era normal en casa ver llegar a desconocidos reclamando el dinero que debíamos. Un día, cuando yo era todavía una niña, llegaron a la casa unos hombres reclamando su pago, y como no teníamos con que pagar ellos decidieron llevarse a uno de los niños a cambio de la enorme deuda, y fue a mí quien se llevaron.

Para bien o para mal no me llevaron a un prostíbulo, que fue lo que más tarde supe hubiera sido lo más común, en cambio me llevaron a un circo y allí me vendieron. Nunca más volví a ver a esos hombres, aunque tampoco volví a saber de mi familia.

El trabajo en el circo era duro para una recién llegada que no sabía hacer nada. Una mujer que lanzaba cuchillos se encariñó conmigo, me dijo que le recordaba a su hija fallecida hacía muchos años. Ella me hizo su aprendiz, me dijo que no solo me serviría para trabajar, sino también para defenderme, cosa que comprobé al crecer. Unos años después ella enfermó y yo pasé a realizar su acto. En aquel entonces yo cuidé de ella como si fuera mi segunda madre, que era en lo que se había convertido, hasta que murió.

Un día mientras viajábamos en barco por el Caribe fuimos atacados por piratas. Gracias a mi habilidad con los cuchillos logré defenderme de los que enfrenté, entonces llegó un chico vestido muy extraño. Era un muchacho joven, de unos 14 o 15 años, apuesto, para que negarlo, un niño en mi opinión. Llevaba una casaca roja y un sombrero negro sobre su cabello naranja. Para ir vestido tan… extravagante se movía con mucha agilidad, pero seguía siendo un niño. Aun así, logró derrotarme sin apenas esforzarse, uno solo de mis cuchillos lo alcanzó, pero solo cortó su ropa. Estaba en el suelo y con una espada apuntando a mi cuello, pensé que me había llegado la hora, cerré los ojos renunciando a mi vida y lo escuché reír. Abrí los ojos y efectivamente se estaba riendo. _¿Por qué y de qué se ríe?_ Me preguntaba y **él** me contestó, como si hubiera sabido que pensaba.

\- Lo siento - su voz era algo fina para ser un chico, aunque fuera joven - no pensé que te rendirías sin más. Es la primera vez que me encuentro con una mujer que no ruega por su vida a pesar de que puede luchar.

\- ¿Por qué habría de rogarle yo mi vida?

\- ¿Acaso no te interesa vivir? – preguntó interesado, pero sin bajar la espada.

\- No realmente. Tampoco es como si viviera la vida que siempre he deseado – es cierto, aunque tampoco ha sido tan mala a pesar de todo.

\- Al igual que muchos, y no por eso desisten de vivir.

\- Muchas veces tienen algo que los ate a seguir viviendo, algún deseo o sueño que cumplir.

\- ¿Y no desea nada usted?

\- Nunca he pensado en ello, pero supongo que me hubiera gustado elegir mi vida y no que fueran otros los que decidieran por mí.

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué deseas en estos momentos?

\- Supongo que salir viva si se daba la oportunidad, pero no lo veo posible así que simplemente me rindo, siempre podía volver a empezar, pero, aunque saliera viva de aquí nunca he hecho nada que no sea trabajar en el circo así que dudo que pudiera salir adelante muy fácilmente.

\- Jaja, usted señorita ha captado mi interés. Yo dirijo el barco responsable del ataque a este barco – _¿Este niño es el capitán?_ – ¿Le gustaría volverse miembro de mi tripulación a cambio de su vida? – y dicho esto retiró su espada de mi cuello y tendiéndome una mano ¿alegre?

\- Lo siento, pero no me interesan los niños, aunque sean capitanes de un barco pirata.

\- ¿Niño? - me preguntó **sorprendido** \- ya veo. Supongo que después de todo si parezco uno. Pero déjeme decirle que no todo es lo que parece ser - _¿A qué se refiere?_ – Permítame presentarme.

 **Él** se quitó el sombrero simulando una reverencia, se abrió ligeramente la casaca roja que llevaba y con una mano se llevó el cabello hacia atrás haciendo que esta cambiara de naranja a negro y mostrando que el primero era una peluca, revelando un largo cabello azabache. Cuando miré más detenidamente pude ver debajo de la casaca curvas que los hombres no poseen y su rostro ya no perecía tan **masculino** como pensé en un principio. Si miraba atentamente podía ver a una bella joven de 16 o 17 años. En el circo estaba acostumbrada a ver cosas sorprendentes por lo que era difícil que algo me asombrara, pero esto sin dudas lo hizo.

\- Mi nombre es Kyoko y soy la capitana del barco pirata que está atacando en este mismo instante. Le preguntaré otra vez. ¿Está usted interesada en formar parte de mi tripulación a cambio de su vida? ¿Le gustaría ser una pirata?

Y así Kanae se hizo parte de la tripulación de Kyoko. Su opinión porfis…

Por cierto, esto sucedió cinco o seis meses después que Kyoko empezó con la piratería. Ya lleva…como un año y medio…creo.

 **Como no he tenido tiempo de responder los reviews pues los dejo acá.**

 **skarllet northman** **:** Muchas gracias por dejar un review en cada capítulo.

 **KeiraNL234** **:** Nunca pensé en eso, pero puede que sea posible, después de todo Maid-sama es mi serie favorita y puede que haya hecho influencia sin que yo lo notara.

 **Shiho-Akemi** **:** Me alegra que te guste este Kuon, aunque en este no participó mucho, igual espero que te haya gustado.

 **PaulaGaTo** **:** Jaja, probablemente todas aquí no hubiéramos dejado besar por Kuon, y como tú dices, Kyoko es Kyoko.

 **paolacelestial** **:** Jaja, tú lo has dicho. Me alegra que todas las reacciones y personalidades estén acorde, a veces pienso que exagero un poco.

 **okita kagura** **:** Sieno que sean cortos los capítulos, pero primero, era necesarios cortarlos en sus respectivos momentos, y segundo, no creo que sea capaz de hacer capítulos mucho más largos, tal vez un poco más adelante o pueda hacer. Por si acaso, no prometo nada salvo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Y alguien tenía que quedarse dormido y definitivamente no iba a ser Kuon, así que le tocó nuestro querido Yashiro.

 **Vicky:** Cuando vuelva a tener internet o al menos una fuente medianamente constante haré el intento, una vez lo hice, pero como todo lo que vi ya estaba en fanfiction pues desistí.

 **Muchas gracias a toda** **(o)s,** **realmente motiva saber que alguien lee y disfruta lo que escribo. En especial cuando se detienen un momento a dejarme un review. Cuando abrí el correo y vi los reviews me emocioné tanto que escribí otro capítulo, lo que significa que tengo dos más escritos y que subiré cuando vuelva a tener la oportunidad de conectarme, lo cual espero sea pronto.**


	9. Capítulo 8 Sin emociones

Este va a ser probablemente el capítulo más corto que haga (el extra anterior no cuenta), pero tenía que cortarlo en ese punto, ya verán cuando lleguen abajo.

¡Ren está vivo! \ (^o^) / ¡Ya dio señales de vida y es posible que aparezca en el próximo capítulo! Pero tendremos que esperar todo un mes para ello T_T.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga, y no se cuantos meses esperando por Ren.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 Sin emociones**

POV Kanae

Esta mañana Kyoko se ha estado comportando de manera sospechosa, me ha pedido que sea yo quien le lleve el desayuno a los prisioneros, y ha hecho énfasis en **prisioneros** y juro que se ha puesto nerviosa cuando ha pensado en ello. _¿Dónde está la siempre sería y segura de su misma capitana? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_ Ni el noble ni su acompañante parecen comportarse sospechoso, así que no tengo idea de qué pasa con Kyoko.

Me dijo que partiremos pronto, tal vez tenga que ver con las consecuencias del viaje. Según me ha dicho, todos han aceptado ir, pero nada más. Me gustaría que confiara un poco más en mí.

.

El barco salió sin problemas. Los prisioneros están encerrados y bajo vigilancia, pero Kyoko está extraña, más de lo normal. Estoy preocupada.

\- ¿Vas a ir a la colonia?

\- Sí, necesito saldar cuentas con Chiori – me dijo con el mismo tono neutro que usa siempre.

\- ¿Y los prisioneros?

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

\- ¿Piensas dejarlos en el barco sin vigilancia?

\- No, tú te quedarás.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Y quién va a ir contigo?

\- Voy sola, no será la primera vez.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Conozco a Hikaru y sé que él no me traicionará.

\- Ve con cuidado.

\- Solo voy a hablar con Chiori, no voy a asaltar una ciudad. Además, tu corres más peligro que yo quedándote sola con todos esos lobos de mar.

\- Si tan siquiera se les ocurre hacer algo probarán que tan afilados son mis cuchillos.

Ella sonrió un poco divertida. Todavía recuerdo el día que la conocí. Su sonrisa era parecida a la de ahora y a la vez diferente. Aquella vez sonrió alegre y divertida, pero las pocas sonrisas que me ha mostrado después han sido débiles e incluso con rastros de dolor. Solo se muestra se muestra feliz cuando está en el barco, aunque no sé si es porque realmente disfruta ser pirata o porque de esa manera luce fuerte.

Los últimos días he sentido un aura diferente a su alrededor, se comporta igual que el día que falleció Saena. Distante y fría.

Sé que oculta mucho, quien realmente es, de quien se quiere vengar y por qué. Se lo he preguntado muchas veces, solo sé de su madre y muy poco, en sus sueños siempre le dice a su **madre** que **él** pagará por lo que hizo, pero ella se niega a decirme más que eso, si solo supiera lo que pasó. Es imposible saber lo que piensa y eso me preocupa. Solo espero que todo salga como ella quiere y que vaya con cuidado. Hoy tengo un mal presentimiento.

Fin POV Kanae.

\- Entonces, ¿ya te marchas? - preguntó Chiori.

\- Si, vine a saldar cuentas contigo – le contesta Kyoko con una voz sin emoción.

\- Realmente nada te hará cambiar tu decisión, ¿verdad?

\- Sabes que no.

\- ¿Ni tus amigos? – dice con esperanza.

\- No recuerdo que tuviera amigos.

\- ¿Y Kanae y los tripulantes?

\- Solo me siguen por deuda o por interés – dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

\- ¿Y no sientes nada por ellos?

\- Hace tiempo renuncié a mis emociones. Confianza y amor desaparecieron hace mucho.

\- La venganza no trae nada bueno consigo, y estoy segura que lo sabes.

\- Eso es problema mío Chiori.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando lleves a cabo tu venganza?

\- Ya decidiré cuando sea el momento. Eso es todo - dijo Kyoko dejando caer sobre la mesa un saquito con monedas - Me ayudaste muchos estos años dándome información Chiori. Gracias por todo.

\- Solo espero que no estés tomando la decisión equivocada.

Kyoko no respondió, solo se marchó.

POV Kyoko

Ya hace mucho que decidí cerrar mi corazón al mundo, eso significa que nada ni nadie me importa, sólo mi venganza. Realmente no sé qué haré cuando la obtenga, de todas formas, no sé si saldré de allí viva siquiera.

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté que habíamos llegado al barco, que estaba extrañamente tranquilo, tal vez eran imaginaciones mías, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Le dije a Hikaru que subiera primero. No sucedió nada. El bote comenzó a subir sin problemas y sin detenerse... _espera un momento. Los chicos nunca suben el bote así, siempre están descoordinados y de ahí que nunca me quede de última. Aquí hay algo raro._ Saqué la espada y la pistola lista para lo que pudiera pasar, aunque nunca nada me hubiera preparado para lo que vi. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi tripulación estaban inmovilizados por soldados, excepto los dos que subían el bote, aunque si tenían pistolas apuntando a sus cabezas.

\- Estas rodeada y no tienes oportunidad de escapar. Deja las armas y entrégate – me dijo un hombre joven, de cabello rubio y alto, y algo familiar.

\- Si tienes el valor de amenazar a alguien primero deberías saber con quién estas tratando.

\- Sí sé con quién estoy tratando – _lo dudo._

\- ¿Y que te hace creer que porque esté rodeada voy a entregarme?

\- Si no lo haces será tu tripulación quien sufra las consecuencias. ¿Acaso los piensas abandonar?

Observé como cada uno de los hombres estaba inmovilizados y con una espada o una pistola apuntándoles. _Espera un momento…_

\- ¿Dónde está Kanae?

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó el mismo hombre que obviamente no sabía de quien le estaba hablando.

\- La chica que pelea con cuchillos.

\- Ah, ella – internamente sonreí, esos cuchillos sí que crean un gran impacto, a mí me impactaron mucho cuando la conocí – Está atada en los calabazos.

 _Supongo que no pudieron con ella y realmente quería viva a toda la tripulación para atraparme._

Vi en mis hombres diferentes expresiones. Se veían expectantes, algunos con esperanza y otros esperando su sentencia de muerte.

"¿Y no sientes nada por ellos?" La voz de Chiori sonó en mi cabeza.

"Hace tiempo renuncié a mis emociones" _eres una tonta Kyoko._

Tiré la espada y la pistola dejando a más de uno sorprendido por mi acción, en especial a mi tripulación. Después de todo, no logré nada. Ni cerrarme al mundo ni vengarme.

\- Sabía que no ibas a abandonar a tu tripulación - dijo la voz de un hombre que reconocí al momento. Esa voz solo puede ser de _él._ Entonces lo vi salir de la multitud. De todas las personas precisamente _él._

\- Así que el perro salvaje fue domesticado.

\- Incluso los perros domesticados pueden ser peligrosos, princesa.

* * *

Si se están volviendo locos con los enredos alrededor de Kyoko, entonces estoy logrando mi propósito. ¿Saben quién es el extraño? ¿Y por qué llamó a Kyoko princesa? Lo primero lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Lo segundo debe venir en el que le sigue. Estaré esperando sus hipótesis, buajaja ^_~

 **Como no he tenido tiempo de responder los reviews pues los dejo acá.**

 **PaulaGaTo** **:** A mí también me gustan las dos y esa amistad tan particular que tienen. No estoy segura de sí habrá una historia para Kuon, aunque el capítulo que estoy trabajando ahora debería aclarar algunas dudas que he creado, intencionalmente.

 **Shiho-Akemi** **:** ¡Qué bien! ^.^

 **paolacelestial** **:** Imaginé que había curiosidad y yo también quería hacerle un corto, se lo merece. ¡Banzai! \ (^o^) / \ (^o^) / Alguien que apoya la relación de Kanae y Hiou-kun. Todos los fics que he leído, excepto uno en inglés, ponen a Yashiro como pareja de Kanae, y a mí me gusta más Hiou, por mucho que mis amigos que soy pedófila porque es un niño. Si me das una ayudita (ideas) tal vez salga algo porque la verdad lo he intentado desde que lo mencionaste, pero no se me ocurre nada. Lo pensé ahora, pero te referías a eso, ¿no? No vaya a ser que seas de YashiroxKanae y yo pensado que prefieres a Hiou…

 **skarllet northman** **:** Muchas gracias por dejar un review en cada capítulo.

 **BlackRobyn23** **:** Pues espero satisfacer tus expectativas.


	10. Capítulo 9 Captura

Primero que nada, dogueza estilo Kyoko. ¡Mil disculpas! Dejé un final en suspenso y no he actualizado en casi un mes. En fin, he vuelto, aunque no entera. Musa y yo hemos discutido recientemente porque ella creó otro universo, y yo le sigo diciendo que no me cree más, pero no me escucha. Odio eso, imaginar un montón de situaciones, pero no saber qué hacer después de crearla. Pero no se preocupen, ya tengo encaminado este fic por lo que no se quedará en el aire.

Por otra parte, ví el capítulo del manga… solo diré que quiero una mayor frecuencia. Un día de estos me dará algo por esperar y después por quedarme con ganas de más. ¡Y es que este mes fueron solo 24 pags! ¡Solo 24! ¡Y lo cortó en la mejor parte! ¡AHHHHHHHH! Incluso mis amigos están asustados con mi reacción. Solo espero que la frustración me ayude a escribir.

Volviendo a lo importante, como estuve como casi dos meses sin escribir la historia se distorsionó un poco debido a las múltiples variantes que había pensado para el origen de Kyoko, recién lo noté cuando releí los primeros capítulos. Espero que no sea mucha la diferencia de los primeros capítulos con los actuales.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 Captura**

Todos en Tortuga saben que la capitana Kyoko es una mujer orgullosa y temible, que, si bien no le gustan las matanzas ni matar a sangre fría, si hay que matar ella lo hará con sus propias manos sin pensarlo dos veces. No se le conoce punto débil físico ni debilidad alguna por alguien, únicamente se preocupa por el arrogante de Fuwa Sho por haber vivido tantos años juntos. La mayoría de los miembros de su tripulación, le deben la vida o algo de igual valor y están en deuda con ella, los que no, la siguen por haberse ganado su lugar en el barco, dígase el caso de los Ishibashi, que después de perder incontables veces en combate con la chica lograron convencerla para ser parte de su barco, locos según la opinión de todos. También es sabido que ella no suele confiar en nadie, si es que existe alguien en quien confíe, de ahí que los miembros de su tripulación le deben algo, según ella, y por eso puede "confiar" que no la traicionaran.

Cuando se le ordenó a la chica rendirse si quería que su tripulación viviera muchos, por no decir todos, se dieron por muertos. La chica nunca, NUNCA se había rendido ni renunciado a algo. Por eso hubo sorpresa y confusión cuando ella cedió. La chica fría y sin emociones que era su capitana había mostrado que no era así.

\- Sabía que no ibas a abandonar a tu tripulación – dijo un hombre que salió de la multitud. Su cabello era plateado y largo, y ojos color violeta. Iba vestido con traje de noble negro que le permitía libertad de movimiento.

\- Así que el perro salvaje fue domesticado – respondió Kyoko.

\- Incluso los perros domesticados pueden ser peligrosos, **princesa** – dijo con tono burlón.

Había tensión en el aire después de que el hombre hablara. Todos y cada uno de los presentes estaba en silencio. Los piratas se limitaron a mirar a uno y después a la otra en silencio sabiendo las posibles consecuencias de esas palabras, mientras que el resto de los presentes estaban confusos por la manera en que el hombre había llamado a la chica.

\- Creo que haber pasado tanto tiempo rodeado de comodidades ha hecho que tu memoria falle Reino – dijo Kyoko con enojo.

\- Yo creo que está en perfecto estado.

\- Entonces parece que debo recordarte que fue lo que pasó la última vez que me llamaste así – la mayoría de los presentes juraríant que la temperatura había bajado al menos un par de grados, los soldados no sabían que pasaba, sin embargo, los piratas ahora le temían más a la chica frente a ellos que a las espadas y pistolas que los rodeaban.

\- Tanto tu pistola como tu espada están en el suelo y si intentas recuperarlos tus hombres morirán – todos los presentes miraron a Kyoko para prestar total atención al hombre que hablaba – No tienes con qué amenazarme prince-

Pero Reino se vio interrumpido cuando algo pasó veloz a la altura de su rostro logrando un pequeño corte debajo del ojo izquierdo. Todos que sobresaltaron cuando vieron algo pasando y cortando la mejilla del hombre en su camino. Voltearon a ver de dónde había venido lo que sea que había sido eso y vieron a Kyoko con el brazo derecho alzado en dirección de Reino. Su expresión les decía a todos que corrieran, mientras más lejos mejor, eso si querían vivir, o por lo menos que no se metieran en la discusión. Entonces siguieron la dirección en la que se había dirigido el objeto lanzado y vieron un pequeño cuchillo en el suelo, no muy lejos del agredido.

\- Fui clara esa vez y lo volveré a decir ahora. No me llames así – aligeró un poco la tensión que había, Kyoko habló un poco más calmada – Yo soy la protegida de Fuwa, no su hija, por lo tanto, no tienes justificación para llamarme princesa.

\- Es como si lo fueras – Reino seguía desafiante y parecía no haberle dado importancia a la pequeña herida de su rostro, mientras que su tripulación empezaba a preocuparse por la vida de su capitán.

\- Pero no lo soy. Y me parece que no hace falta volver a aclararlo ¿Verdad? – dijo Kyoko pasando su mano por su mejilla en la zona donde Reino tenía el rasguño – O mejoraré mi puntería por la fuerza.

\- Lo que la capitana pida – dijo indiferente, entonces se acercó hasta quedar frente a Kyoko y habló lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella lo escuchara – después de todo, eres mi huésped y tus hombres mis prisioneros – dijo mientras reía haciendo que ella cerrara los puños con fuerza.

Todos los piratas fueron llevados a los calabozos de su propio barco. Kyoko, junto con el duque y Reino estaban en el camarote de la primera, y ella se mostraba molesta, aunque quiso disimularlo, pero no pudo.

\- Así que, ¿Cómo fue que lograste asaltar mi barco y dejarlo intacto?

\- ¿Sorprendida? Pues la verdad fue muy fácil.

 **Unas horas atrás.**

La capitana había ido a tierra, otra vez, junto con el mayor de los Ishibashi, solo que esta vez no fueron sus hermanos los que se quedaron a cargo del barco, sino Kanae. Al cabo a un rato todavía se mantenía la tranquilidad del barco, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

\- Kanae - dijo el segundo de los hermanos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- El vigía acaba de divisar un barco que se acerca hacia acá.

\- Pensé que estábamos fuera de la vista – dijo Kanae asombrada, era la primera vez que se quedaba a cargo del barco mientras Kyoko iba a tierra.

\- Sí lo estamos. Y está lo suficientemente oscuro como para que no puedan vernos a simple vista.

\- ¿Por qué entonces ese barco podría dirigirse hacia acá? – dijo con un tono de preocupación.

\- Me temo que no lo sé – y Yuusei al igual que ella sonaba preocupado.

\- ¿Qué bandera porta? – _lo primero es averiguar de dónde puede ser el barco._

\- Ninguna.

\- ¿Ninguna? ¿Seguro?

\- Está oscuro y es difícil saber que bandera porta un barco, pero no se ve ninguna bandera que identificar.

\- ¿Serán piratas? - dijo para sí misma - ¿Hay alguna manera de identificar su procedencia? – dijo dirigiéndose al Ishibashi.

\- Me temo que por ahora no. Tal vez cuando esté más cerca.

\- Esperemos que eso no sea necesario.

Pero lo fue. El barco lejos de alejarse se fue acercando hasta que el vigía pudo identificarlo por fin.

\- Es el Vie Ghoul - dijo en parte alivio, en parte preocupación.

\- ¿Vie Ghoul? - preguntó Kanae - No recuerdo ese nombre entre los barcos de Tortuga.

\- Es normal que no lo conozcas. Pertenece a un corsario inglés que dejó el oficio antes de que tú llegaras – le dijo Shinichi que se había sumado a la conversación.

\- ¿Y qué hace aquí entonces?

\- Me es imposible saberlo.

\- Tal vez haya reconocido nuestro barco que quiera hacer una "visita" – dijo Yuusei.

\- ¿Visita?

\- El nombre de su capitán es Reino, y tuvo varios - el Ishibashi hizo una pausa.

\- Desacuerdos con la capitana – terminó Shinichi.

\- Como todos en Tortuga.

\- Pero a diferencia del resto él tiene una extraña obsesión con ella – le explicó el menor.

\- ¿Obsesión con la capitana?

\- Solía acosarla de vez en cuando, aunque cuando ella lo descubría no salía ileso, lo cual por alguna razón parece que lo motivó aún más.

\- No tengo idea de qué quiera el loco ese, pero en cuanto llegue voy a hacer que se marche. Su objeto de entretenimiento no está aquí y sin dudas no pienso darle la oportunidad de que la encuentre.

Desafortunadamente el objetivo del capitán no era el de saludar, pero ellos no lo sabían. Como tampoco sabían que los sobrevivientes de su última aventura habían sido rescatados por la tripulación de Reino, pero al estar bajo cubierta no fueron vistos.

Cuando Reino llegó al Skip Beat, Kanae ya estaba esperándolo junto con los Ishibashi que ya lo conocían y ella quería tener quién la ayudara a echar del barco al antiguo corsario.

\- Veo que me han descubierto, aunque no pensé que me recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

\- Eso se debe a que no es la capitana la que está al mando.

\- ¿A quién tengo el honor de agradecerle mi recibimiento entonces? ¿Y cómo es que Kyoko no está al mando?

A Kanae no le gustó que llamara a su capitana por su nombre y mucho menos por la confianza con que lo hacía, pero igual respondió.

\- Yo soy la segunda al mando y la capitana no se encuentra en el barco. Así que si venía a verla puede darse media vuelta e irse por donde vino – Kanae trató de sonar la más fría posible y tratando que no se notara su desesperación, esperando que así el tal Reino se marchara lo antes posible.

\- Veo que Kyoko consiguió encontrar a una chica con tanto carácter como ella. ¿Y se puede saber dónde está si no es en su barco?

Definitivamente a Kanae no le gustaba ese hombre. Había algo en él que la hacía mantenerse en guardia.

\- Eso no le interesa. Ella no se encuentra y por tanto me gustaría que se marche ahora.

Kanae no supo en qué momento fue, pero de repente vio como había casi tantos hombres del otro barco como del suyo caminando a su alrededor, podía ver al menos uno cerca de cada miembro del Skip Beat. Aquello le dio mala espina y con la mayor discreción puso un cuchillo que cada mano sin que nadie lo notara.

\- Oh querida, pero no puedo hacer eso. Tengo una misión que cumplir.

Y como si hubiera sido una señal los hombres del Skip Beat fueron inmovilizados por la tripulación del Vie Ghoul sin que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar. Kanae por su parte pudo evitarlo al estar en guardia y dándole lucha a los hombres que después de mucho esfuerzo, y heridas hechas por los cuchillos, lograron detenerla.

\- Vaya tigresa ha adquirido Kyoko.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya te dije que ella no está aquí.

\- Es cierto, pero volverá. Llevo siguiéndolos sin que lo supieran y sé que tu capitana está en tierra para alguna cosa, y en algún momento volverá al barco. Para cuando vuelva quiero tener alguna carta para evitar enfrentarme a ella – dijo Reino con confianza.

\- ¿Y qué carta es esa?

Él sonrió – Ustedes.

\- ¿Nosotros? Si piensa utilizarnos de rehenes deshazte de esa idea. Ella no va a rendirse solo porque hayas capturado el barco o a nosotros.

\- Si realmente piensas eso entonces no conoces a tu capitana tanto como crees.

\- No sé cómo era ella antes, pero la capitana que yo conozco no tiene debilidades, ni siquiera nosotros. Y estoy segura que todos piensan igual.

Efectivamente todos pensaban así. Si bien le debían algo a su capitana, habían vivido lo suficiente con ella como para confiar en ella y en lo que hacía, así como sabían que nunca serian una carga para ella si fueran hechos prisioneros.

\- Si piensan así entonces ninguno de ustedes la conoce realmente.

Como pudieron, los hombres de Reino llevaron a Kanae a los calabozos ya que no habían podido controlarla como al resto. Asimismo, liberaron al duque y a su acompañante.

\- Es un placer volver a verlo duque.

\- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo – dijo Kuon cortante.

\- ¿Ha sido usted quien nos ha liberado? - preguntó Yashiro.

\- Así es – ignorando completamente el comentario de Kuon.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrumpió Kuon antes de que Yashiro siguiera hablando.

\- No tienes que darme las gracias por liberarte, no ha sido nada – dijo sarcástico Reino – Tal vez le gustaría hablar con más privacidad en mi camarote.

Y así hicieron.

\- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy cumpliendo con la misión que me encargaron a diferencia de alguien que fue capturado.

\- Sin embargo, no me pareció que hayas puesto rumbo a tierra para entregar a los piratas a las autoridades españolas.

\- Eso se debe a que yo tengo otra misión aparte de esa.

\- ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó Kuon con desconfianza.

\- Una que usted va impedir que lleve a cabo si no se controla.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Llevar a la chica llamada Kyoko a Inglaterra por los medios que sean necesarios.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Todo a su tiempo, su Alteza.

 **Actualidad**

\- Fue muy fácil engañar a tu tripulación, bajaron la guardia solo porque me conocían. Creí que tenías mejores hombres, aunque esa chica, la segunda al mando me sorprendió, se parece mucho a ti, Kyoko.

Kyoko se tensó momentáneamente debido a la mención de su nombre frente a Kuon, tensión que disimuló con enojo. Él, por su parte se asombró con lo escuchó. _¿Quién puede querer que esta chica vaya a Inglaterra y por qué?_ Se preguntaba el duque.

\- Me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme así también – le dijo Kyoko a Reino – creo que te lo había dicho con anterioridad.

\- Es tu nombre – dijo Reino como si no fuera la gran cosa – Si no quieres que te llame por el nombre que te puso tu madre ¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces?

\- Yo soy la Capitana del Skip Beat, y la única capitana de un barco en Tortuga, no creo que sea difícil.

\- Como quieras. – Reino se fue a la puerta y antes de salir se dirigió hacia Kyoko – Tendrás a la chica para acompañarte, pero más te vale no intentar nada.

Reino se fue seguido por el duque y dejando a la capitana en sola, aunque cada quién estaba centrado en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

¿Quién es Kyoko? ¿Quién quiere que vaya a Inglaterra y por qué? Creo que voy a dejar de torturalos y en el próximo capítulo voy a explicar un poco la situación. Hasta entonces, nos vemos.

 **Como no he tenido tiempo de responder los reviews pues los dejo acá.**

Por cierto, felicidades a todas las que acertaron que era Reino ^.^

 **BlackRobyn23** **:** Yo también le echaría la culpa, lo odio con toda mi alma.

 **PaulaGaTo** **:** Ya ves, no hay que desesperarse, todo a su tiempo. Me temo que es probable que Sho no vuelva a aparecer. Al principio pensé en darle más protagonismo, pero a medida que fui escribiendo como que la idea cambió. No tiene mucha relevancia para mí, la verdad, sobre todo porque para mí él y Kyoko ya "arreglaron" su situación, y como ella ya no lo odia, pues tampoco yo. El resto lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo ;)

 **paolacelestial** **:** Felicitaciones especiales para ti. En efecto eran Reino y Miroku. Me diste una idea con lo de Hiou, veamos que sale de ello. Me ahorro los comentarios respecto a Kyoko.

 **Shiho-Akemi** **:** Contigo también me ahorro los comentarios. Lo entenderás cuando leas el próximo capítulo.

 **gaby:** Hola tocalla. Jajajaja, no, no era Kyosuke, era Reino. Y tranquila, para ser sincera, el objetivo era intentar confundirlas.


	11. Extra 2 Diario Inconcluso

Realmente lamento la demora del capítulo anterior. Ya ven, no demoré en volver esta vez. Bueno, aquí tienen lo que tanto querían saber. ¡Es la hora de la verdad que tanto han estado esperando sobre quién es Kyoko!

* Kin significa oro. Deberían saberlo desde ya.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Extra 2 Diario Inconcluso**

 _Padre finalmente ha accedido a llevarme en sus viajes a España, después de todo hoy cumplo 13 años y ese será mi regalo. Aunque finalmente lo logré, me ha dicho una serie de reglas que tengo que cumplir a bordo del barco por mi propia seguridad y es que él, al igual que el resto de los comerciantes, le teme a los piratas._

 _._

 _Llegamos sin dificultades y sin interrupciones a España, y según padre ha sido uno de los mejores viajes que ha hacho en su vida. Está feliz de que no haya sucedido nada mientras viajaba conmigo._

 _Me ha permitido salir del barco y visitar el puerto. Iré. Quiero conocer como es el país donde nació mi padre y el que abandonó para casarse con mi madre. Se parecen mucho este puerto y el de casa._

 _._

 _Hoy es el segundo día e iré a dar una vuelta por el puerto. Quiero explorar tanto como pueda._

 _Mientras paseaba pasó algo extraño. Tropecé con un chico que iba corriendo, o más bien él tropezó conmigo. Parecía que huía de alguien y sin embargo no parecía ser un delincuente, iba demasiado bien vestido para ello. Cuando tropezamos él se colocó debajo de mi sombrilla y simuló que éramos una pareja de paseo, fue incluso divertido, en especial cuando vi a sus perseguidores pasar de largo. Después me agradeció la ayuda y se marchó. Una experiencia impactante, en especial sus hermosos ojos dorados._

 _._

 _Ya ha pasado un año y medio ya desde la primera vez que mi padre me permitió ir con él en sus viajes, y por tanto un año desde que conocí a mi mejor amiga mientras compraba en el puerto durante mi segundo viaje. Si todo sale bien, la veré la semana que viene, dice que tiene noticias._

 _._

 _Se casa, dice que se casa con un duque inglés. Lo conoció hace unos meses y al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero luego de conocerlo cambió de opinión. Dice que es un joven apuesto muy divertido, y yo estoy feliz porque ella se ve muy enamorada._

 _._

 _Una vez más logré mi objetivo y Padre accedió a que fuera a la boda de mi amiga. Ya he ido a Inglaterra dos veces, pero este será la primera vez que vaya sola. Aunque me ha dicho algo que no me ha gustado mucho, y es que dice que debería ir pensando en el matrimonio. Por ahora, disfrutare el viaje y la celebración de mi amiga, ya después pensaré en lo que me espera._

 _El castillo es gigantesco, y muy hermoso. Nunca había estado en uno, me siento algo fuera de lugar, aunque mi amiga no me deja pensar de esa manera._

 _Su prometido es justo como ella mencionó. Y él también se ve enamorado, aunque los dos están demasiado cariñosos para mi gusto, es incómodo verlos. Él dice que quiere presentarme un amigo que como yo fue solo, si no fuera porque sé que ni él ni mi padre se conocen pensaría que me está presentando posibles candidatos._

 _Fue impactante. Su amigo no es otro que el chico que tropezó conmigo aquella vez hace dos años, no podría olvidarlo, nunca he visto unos ojos dorados tan hermosos. Y de alguna manera él también parece acordarse de mí. Se refirió a mí como 'la chica que lo ayudó a escapar', me pregunto de dónde._

 _Resulta que él también es noble, pero se niega a decirme su título porque no quiere formalidades, así que a manera de molestarlo le llamo Kin*, en especial porque la primera vez que lo llamé así se molestó un poco, después le dije que era por el color de sus ojos y sonrió._

 _._

 _¡Soy tía! Mi amiga ha dado a luz a un bello bebé. Ella dice que Kin y yo somos sus tíos, y estoy segura que no tiene nada que ver que seamos los mejores amigos de los padres del niño, y por qué negarlo, me gusta Kin._

 _._

 _Padre ha empezado a presentarme chicos, pero no sé cómo decirle que yo ya quiero a alguien, pero que no lo conozco del todo._

 _._

 _Ya mi sobrino tiene dos años. Ya casi puedo decir que vivo con mi amiga, ya que apenas hago estoy unos días en casa y vuelvo a Inglaterra. Ella dice que apenas paso tiempo ella y que la cambié por su hijo y por Kin. Y la verdad, prefiero estar con ellos a estar conociendo chicos que solo están interesados en el dinero que heredaré de mi padre, lo cual demorará ya que él está en perfecto estado._

 _._

 _Faltaba apenas una semana para el sexto cumpleaños de mi sobrino cuando recibí la noticia._

 _No, no, no puede ser. Ellos mienten. Él estaba bien la última vez que lo vi. Tengo que volver. Padre no puede estar muerto._

 _._

 _Es cierto. Todo es cierto, y es mi culpa, si hubiera estado más tiempo con él lo habría sabido. Podría al menos haber estado con él en sus últimos momentos. Al menos Kin vino conmigo, con él a mi lado siento que puedo ser más fuerte._

 _Después de unos días se Kin dice que necesita volver a España, pero que volverá pronto. A veces pienso en lo que me dice mi amiga, que él me quiere, y tal vez sea posible, pero recuerdo que no le ha dicho quién es, aunque realmente no importa, si me pidiera que huyera con él no dudaría en aceptar, después de todo, aquí ya no me queda nada._

 _._

 _Ya ha pasado un mes y medio desde la muerte de mi padre. El apoyo que me han dado mi amiga Julie y su marido Kuu ha sido muy importante, aunque haya sido mediante cartas los necesitaba. Es una lástima que no haya podido estar con el pequeño Kuon en su cumpleaños, pero espero que me perdone._

 _También siento que necesito a Kin. Según su última carta debería llegar mañana._

 _._

 _Kim me ha...me ha propuesto matrimonio. Ha dicho que me ama, probablemente desde el día que nos conocimos, pero que no lo supo hasta que nos reencontramos. Dijo que pensó que era atracción física pues me encuentra muy hermosa, pero que a medida que nos fuimos conociendo esa atracción se convirtió en amor._

 _Yo también te amo, desde ese día no he dejado de soñar con esos ojos dorados enloquecedores._

 _Él sonríe. Dice que nunca quiso decirme su título ni su verdadero nombre por miedo que fueran más importante que él como persona._

 _\- Nunca dejaría que eso cambiara algo entre nosotros. No me importa lo que seas: duque, conde o barón. Para mí tú siempre serás tú._

 _\- ¿Aunque sea el segundo príncipe de España?_

 _\- Ni aunque fueras el mismísimo Rey._

 _\- Entonces, Mogami Saena, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?_

 _\- Sí, sí quiero_ _Kyousuke._

 _Dos días después convencí a un notario amigo mío de casarnos y prometió guardar el secreto. Kyousuke me dijo que así nadie podría evitar que estuviéramos juntos. Esa misma noche nos demostramos cuanto nos amábamos el uno al otro._

 _Yo debía preparar todo para mi partida y Kyousuke mi llegada, así que él partió antes que yo. Dos semanas después iba en el barco que me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar. Lo que no sabía era que lo que había logrado esquivar durante siete años aparecería ahora. Un barco pirata nos atacó y yo fui hecha prisionera._

 _Me llevaron a la Isla Tortuga. Allí me preguntaron si tenía a alguien que pagara por mi rescate. Al principio dudé, no era buena idea decir que era la esposa del segundo príncipe de España, y lo más probable es que me dieran por loca pues nadie sabía de nuestro matrimonio, solo mi amigo el notario. Así que decidí dar las direcciones de "Kin"._

 _Al decir que un noble pagaría por mí me trataron bien, incluso el pirata que capturó mi barco venía a verme siempre que podía. Pero dos meses después todavía no llegaba una respuesta, yo estaba preocupada, muy preocupada. Ya que no me encontraba sola. Tuve mis dudas al principio, pero ya no. Estoy embarazada. Un o una bebé está en camino y quiero que Kyousuke lo sepa, quiero estar con él y nuestro bebé, no aquí._

 _._

 _La mujer que se encargaba de mí, la señora Fuwa, descubrió que estaba embarazada, ya tenía cuatro meses y mi vientre empezaba a notarse._

 _La señora Fuwa volvió a los pocos días con su marido y_ _Misonoi_ _, el pirata que me trajo a la isla. Era obvio que ella les había de mi estado._

 _\- Entonces, ¿es cierto?_

 _Ambos me miraban como si no pudieran creerlo, también se miraban entre sí, los tres, como si supieran algo que yo no._

 _\- Debería saberlo - dijo la señora Fuwa._

 _\- ¿Saberlo? ¿Saber qué? - pregunté yo._

 _\- Que se reusaron a pagar tu rescate._

 _\- Mientes. Mientes. Kyousuke no me abandonaría._

 _\- Espera, ¿acabas de decir Kyousuke? ¿El segundo príncipe Kyousuke?_

 _\- Sí, él._

 _Entonces volvieron a intercambiar miradas._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- El príncipe Kyousuke contrajo matrimonio hace dos meses y su mujer espera un bebé._

 _No, están mintiendo. Kyousuke no haría eso, no me haría eso. El me ama. Él no..._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Ni se me olvidó terminarlo ni se cortó, el capítulo termina aquí. Vamos que el título dice inconcluso. Prometo explicar lo que sucedió después de eso, pero no ahora.

Bueno, después de todo resultó ser que Kyoko si era princesa de verdad. Bueno, prometí decirles quien era Kyoko y lo cumplí, ahora falta que diga el motivo de su venganza, aunque me imagino que se lo estén imaginando, y bueno. Pregunta. ¿Cuántas de ustedes odian a Kyosuke? O al menos ¿Cómo se sienten respecto a lo que saben que hizo? Tengo curiosidad. Pregunten todo lo que quieran saber y las dudas que tengan para responderlas en el próximo capítulo.

¡Ah! Por cierto, ya saben de dónde sale el título del fanfic ^.^

Me temo que no sé para cuando esté el próximo capítulo porque no le he escrito, pero estoy trabajando en ello. Solo espero no demorarme mucho. Pero por si las moscas, recuerden que los reviews me motivan a escribir, y hacen que a musa se le encienda el bombillo.

 **Como no he tenido tiempo de responder los reviews pues los dejo acá.**

 **skarllet northman:** Totalmente de acuerdo. Si bien está cumpliendo con su misión, sigue y seguirá siendo un cretino, él mismo está sacando provecho de la situación.

 **paolacelestial** **:** Ah, es cierto, no he sacado a Lory, me pregunto cuando aparecerá…

 **PaulaGaTo:** jaja, gomen gomen. No fue intención mía hacerlas esperar todo un mes, pero de verdad que me compliqué. Bueno, ya sabes quién es Kyoko.

 **Shiho-Akemi:** Me encantó tu sistema de deducción, jaja. Pero como ya vez, Kyoko no es una hija ilegítima porque sus padres sí estaba casados legalmente, y fue así desde un comienzo.


	12. Capítulo 10 Respuestas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 Respuestas**

A Kanae la llevaron con Kyoko con el mismo trabajo con que le llevaron al calabozo, solo se tranquilizó cuando estuvo dentro del camarote de su capitana. Y es que Kanae estaba de muy mal humor, no solo habían capturado el barco, sino que el tal Reino tuvo razón y Kyoko cedió, cosa que nadie esperaba, y ella iba a preguntarle qué pasó. O al menos ese era el plan hasta que la vio sentada en la cama, con la espalda recostada a la ventana y mirando hacia el mar, porque sin duda alguna su mente no estaba allí.

\- Kyoko - la llamó Kanae algo temerosa, pero al parecer ella no escuchó - Kyoko - la volvió a llamar, un poco más fuerte y con más confianza.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo con la voz monótona.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó Kanae preocupada.

\- ¿Qué me podría suceder?

Kanae avanzó hasta quedar frente a su capitana.

\- No intentes engañarme - Kanae fue un poco más autoritaria de lo que sería con Kyoko, pero estaba segura de que algo pasaba - tal vez no te conozca tanto como ese tal Reino, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo anda mal.

Fue entonces que Kyoko le dirigió la mirada, sin mucha vida a Kanae.

\- No sé qué te habrá dicho ese idiota, pero estoy bien.

\- ¡No estás bien! – gritó Kanae sorprendiendo a Kyoko.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Te he llamado dos veces por tu nombre y no has reaccionado.

\- Así que fue eso.

\- Dime qué sucede. Si tuviste compasión con nosotros, o como quieras llamarlo, entonces hay una mínima posibilidad de que confíes en mí. Habla conmigo.

\- Después de todo, hay quienes me conocen más que mi misma - Kyoko le hizo señas a Kanae para que se sentara a su lado y le mostró un libro.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Esto - dijo Kyoko con el libro en la mano - es la verdad.

\- La... ¿verdad?

\- Es el diario de mi madre.

Kanae se sorprendió. No sabía de su existencia y parecía que Kyoko se le estaba dando.

\- Léelo.

\- ¿Segura? - preguntó Kanae dudosa.

\- Quieres sabes, ¿no? - Kanae asintió - Entonces léelo.

.

\- Termina ahí - dijo Kyoko al ver el rostro de confusión de Kanae.

\- ¿Ahí? Pero...no entiendo.

\- Al parecer estaba tal impactada con la noticia que no pudo terminar de escribir.

\- ¿Y es cierto lo que dice? Y que pasó después de-

\- Tranquila - la interrumpió Kyoko antes que siguiera - Una pregunta a la vez - Kyoko respiró profundo antes de continuar - Es cierto todo lo que dice, al menos no tendría sentido que mintiera. Yo solo sé lo que me contaron los Fuwa. La que es ahora mi casa era la casa del pirata que capturó el barco de mi madre. Al parecer se enamoró a primera vista de ella y por eso siempre la trató especial.

\- ¿Especial?

\- Sí. Ella siempre se quedó en esa casa, incluso después de que yo nací. Y aunque nunca intentó hacer el papel de mi padre, nunca fue cruel conmigo. Mi madre se...obsesionó con el reencuentro con mi verdadero padre y nunca le dio una oportunidad a Misonoi. Cuando ella murió Misonoi quedó devastado, dice el señor Fuwa que partió en su barco y lo próximo que supo fue que había sido capturado por los españoles. Los Fuwa cuidaron de mí desde entonces.

\- ¿Alguna vez te contaron la verdad?

\- No. Lo supe el día que descubrí el diario. Fue hace unos tres años. Lo encontré en la habitación que era de mi madre. Cuando lo leí estaba confundida, así que fui a buscar respuestas de los Fuwa. Ellos lo confirmaron todo.

\- ¿Y por qué decidiste vengarte?

\- Porque me sentí traicionada. Mi madre estaba ciega por el amor, pero yo me doy cuenta que él solo la usó, la traicionó, nos abandonó.

\- ¿Y si él es otra víctima? ¿Y si a él también lo engañaron?

\- Pensé en esa posibilidad, pero si fue así, ¿entonces por qué se casó con otra mujer cuando ya estaba casado con mi madre? Incluso tuvo un hijo que es solo dos meses menor que yo.

\- Y si-

\- Nada lo justifica Kanae.

\- ¿Y qué pensabas hacer para vengarte?

\- Me hubiera gustado que sintiera la desesperación de perder a alguien querido, pero no tengo el poder suficiente para ello. Planeaba usar al duque para acercarme a él, pero mi plan falló.

\- ¿Y cómo el duque iba a hacer algo así?

\- El duque no, pensaba usarlo como rehén. Sus padres eran los que iban a llevarme ante mi padre.

\- No te sigo.

\- Es cierto, tu no lo sabes. El nombre del duque es Kuon Hizuri, el hijo de los mejores amigos de mis padres.

\- Ya veo – Kanae miró una vez más el diario abierto en la última página escrita – Tu padre se casó primero con tu madre, ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces, eso te hace…

\- La heredera. No solo soy mayor que mi hermano sino también el matrimonio con la otra mujer no es válido.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en reclamar tu lugar en la realeza?

\- Nunca. Es cierto que mi madre me crio para estar a la altura de la realeza, pero nunca consideré esa opción. Yo crecí libre y a mi antojo, nunca podría ser como las mujeres de la corte, sumisas y obedientes. Además, sería una locura que apareciera la hija de un primer matrimonio del cual nadie sabía. Un caos interesante, pero no me interesa involucrarme.

\- ¿Por qué me has contado todo esto?

\- No sirve de mucho guardar el secreto ahora.

\- ¿Cuánto de todo esto sabe Chiori?

\- Sabe quién es mi madre, pero no sabe quién es mi padre, y por tanto no sabes de quien me quiero vengar.

\- Pensé que lo sabría todo.

\- No podía dejar que se involucrara tanto. Aunque si me sirvió bien de informante. Gracias a ella supe muchas cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Muchas. Que nadie nunca preguntó por mi madre, por ejemplo. Me informó de los sucesos en la realeza, aunque solo hasta donde pudo, me fue de mucha ayuda.

* * *

Espero que todas las posibles dudas hayan sido aclaradas. Cualquier otra cosa que quieran saber pueden preguntar y yo trataré de responder.

 **Como no he tenido tiempo de responder los reviews pues los dejo acá.**

 **Asuna-san1998** **:** Trataré de no demorarme mucho. Ahora tengo una semana de "vacaciones" así que intentaré adelantar todo lo posible. Me alegra que te guste.

 **paolacelestial** **:** Ya ves, Saena fue primero. Sip, lo hizo. Pero todavía hay más, pero eso ya será para el final.

 **PaulaGaTo** **:** Y será querida por muchas más personas, pero nada de avances por ahora.

 **skarllet northman** **:** Somos dos declaradas, ¿eh?

 **Shiho-Akemi** **:** Ya somos tres. ¡Hagamos una expedición para ayudar a Kyoko! Básicamente, Kyosuke abandonó a Saena, esta dio a luz a Kyoko y después de seis años falleció. Espero que se hayan aclarado todas tus dudas, pero si te queda alguna siempre puedes preguntar.

Prometo actualización para el 24 ó el 25. Hasta entonces, nos vemos. Y esperemos que este mes sea un poco más largo el capítulo del manga. Vamos que Nakamura-sensei nos lo debe después de dejarnos en 24 de 30 el anterior.


	13. Capítulo 11 ¿Quién espera en Inglaterra?

Mil disculpas por no haber subido el capítulo cuando lo prometí, pero no tenía internet. Siento también la reducción de tamaño de los capítulos, pero es que tengo que cortarlos ahí. En pago subiré capítulo en menos de una semana. Siempre y cuando no me corten el internet.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Capítulo 11** **¿** **Quién espera en Inglaterra?**

Tres días habían pasado desde que habían sido capturados y Kyoko no había podido ver desde la ventana de su camarote algo que le indicara hacia que colonia iban. Los hombres que hacían guardia tampoco hablaban nunca y ya estaba empezando a ponerse intranquila. Esa noche, cuando miro el cielo nocturno, notó que no se estaban dirigiendo al sur ni al oeste como ella pensaba, estaban siendo hacia el noreste. Eso la inquietó y a la mañana siguiente no paró de insistirle a los guardias hasta que Reino fue a su camarote.

\- Pensé que no invitabas a los hombres a tu camarote, Kyoko.

\- Créeme, que por nada del mundo me gustaría tenerte aquí - no solo se refería al camarote, sino también al barco.

\- Sin embargo, aquí estoy, y pienso quedarme un tiempo.

\- ¿Hacia dónde vamos? - preguntó Kyoko.

\- Tan directa como siempre, ¿eh?

\- No esquives la pregunta y responde. ¿Por qué no dirigimos al noreste?

\- Veo que lo notaste.

\- Tardábamos demasiado para llegar a alguna colonia.

\- Ya veo.

\- No evites más la pregunta y responde Reino. ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A Inglaterra – Reino dejó su tono burló por uno más serio.

\- ¿A Inglaterra? ¿Por qué vamos a Inglaterra? – Kyoko no entendía el porqué del rumbo. Si estaban capturando piratas y entregándolos a las colonias para que los ejecutaran, ¿qué hacían ellos dirigiéndose a Inglaterra?

\- Me pidieron que te llevara allá.

\- ¿Quién podría querer relacionarse con una chica pirata?

\- ¿Y si te dijera que no buscan a la pirata?

Kyoko al principio se mostró confundida. Después a abrió los ojos y miró a Reino con espanto.

\- Imposible - dijo.

\- El parecido es realmente increíble y evidente.

\- ¿Qué sabes?

\- No mucho - Reino negó con la cabeza - aunque quisiera saber de quién son esos bellos ojos no creí apropiado preguntar en aquel momento, y ciertamente dudo que tú quieras responder.

\- Obviamente no.

\- Entonces vuelvo a mi puesto, ya que supongo que no me necesitas para nada más.

Kyoko no respondió y Reino se marchó. Kanae que estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio y contemplando lo sucedido seguía sin entender que había pasado.

\- Esto no es bueno - murmuró Kyoko.

\- ¿Kyoko?

\- Solo pueden ser ellos - Kyoko no escuchó a Kanae, estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Kyoko!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién te quiere en Inglaterra? – pero Kyoko ignoró la pregunta.

\- Ellos no deberían saber de mí, ¿entonces cómo?

Kanae dejó de preguntar porque vio que Kyoko no respondería por el estado en que se encontraba, esperando que volviera a la normalidad después de un tiempo, pero el resto del día Kyoko estuvo igual.

\- Un medio por tus pensamientos* – se atrevió a decir Kanae al caer la noche.

\- ¿Qué dices Kanae?

\- Vaya, hasta que reaccionaste.

\- Lo siento, estaba pensando.

\- Eso lo noté. ¿Quién te está buscando?

\- Estuviste al tanto todo el tiempo, ¿eh? - Kanae asintió - No sé si debería decírtelo, no quiero que te involucres demasiado.

Kanae sonrió, Kyoko se preocupaba abiertamente por ella.

\- Ya estoy más que involucrada. Dímelo.

.

Estuvo cinco días, cinco días pensando quien podía ser esa chica, pero nada, Kuon no encontraba la respuesta. Reino tampoco ayudaba, si no evitaba la pregunta le respondía un rotundo NO. Kuon ya se estaba desesperando. No sabía quién era ella ni por qué alguien estaba interesado en ella. Sólo le quedaba una opción antes que le reventara la cabeza, preguntarle a ella directamente. Pero había un pequeño problema. Ella estaba acompañada y custodiada. Sin embargo, en dos días le tocaría hacer guardia a sus hombres, y podía pedirle a Yashiro que se encargara de la otra chica, aunque no sabía si él aceptaría.

\- No Kuon – y justamente como Kuon imaginaba, Yashiro se negó a la primera.

\- Vamos Yashiro. No me digas que de verdad le tienes miedo a la chica – Kuon estaba considerando seriamente si lo que decía era broma o si realmente Yashiro le tenía miedo a los cuchillos de esa chica.

\- Te dije que no le tengo miedo, pero no me gusta que me corten.

\- Ella ya no tiene cuchillos.

\- Dudo que alguien como ella no tenga cuchillos escondidos para casos de emergencia.

\- Yashiro – insistió Kuon.

\- No es no.

 _Yashiro puede ser testarudo a veces, pero yo puedo ser muy insistente._

Y así, después de todo el día insistiendo, Yashiro finalmente cedió.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré - Kuon sonreía victorioso - Si así me dejas en paz.

\- Te lo agradezco.

\- Agradéceme después.

La guardia que le había tocado a sus hombres fue de noche, que en parte fue más conveniente para evitar que Reino lo supiera. Como todo un caballero tocó la puerta una, dos, tres veces sin escuchar respuesta. Kuon se estaba empezando a preocupar. Cuando iba a tocar la cuarta vez la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Oh, disculpe usted duque, ¿quiere algo?

Kuon estaba algo impactado por cambio del rudo recibimiento a la disculpa amable.

\- Pensé que era Reino molestando. Disculpe mi rudeza.

\- Eh...no hay problema.

\- ¿Quiere algo?

\- ¡Sí! - dijo muy enérgico. Kyoko levantó una ceja en señal de asombro - Digo sí. Me gustaría hablar con usted. A solas.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para hablar.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Me gustaría que fuera en privado, ya que no creo que ninguno de nosotros quiere que alguien nos escuche.

\- No tengo permitido salir.

\- Entonces podemos hablar dentro.

Kyoko dudó un momento y después le abrió pasa a Kuon. Este vio a Kanae parada en una esquina.

\- Si es posible, me gustaría que fuéramos solo nosotros dos.

\- Corrijo. No podemos salir.

\- Yashiro puede encargarse de ella.

\- ¿Tu ayudante? - dijo Kanae - No gracias.

\- Kanae - fue todo lo que dijo Kyoko, aunque le dirigió una mirada con mucho significado.

\- De acuerdo, pero no me hago responsable de él.

\- Creo que siempre y cuando no le ataques con un cuchillo estará bien - dijo Kuon.

\- ¡Como si tuviera alguno! Los muy malditos me los quitaron todos.

\- Entonces, trata de comportarte - le dijo Kyoko.

\- Si capitana - dijo Kanae sin muchas ganas.

Kanae y Yashiro se fueron dejando a Kyoko y a Kuon solos.

\- ¿De qué quería hablar tan insistentemente?

\- Quiero saber quién eres.

\- Creo que ya le había respondido esa pregunta.

\- Pero nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

\- ¿Y debo suponer que usted no lo sabe?

\- ¿Kyoko? ¿Es tu nombre Kyoko?

\- Ves, ni hacía falta preguntar.

\- Me falta el apellido.

\- ¿Y por qué se lo daría?

\- Porque usted conoce el mío, pero yo no el suyo.

\- Sabes que los piratas no tienen ética ni moral, ¿verdad?

\- Pero tú no eres un pirata cualquiera.

\- Bueno, al menos sabes jugar con las cartas que tienes. Eso te lo reconozco.

\- Entonces, ¿me dirás tu apellido?

\- No. Incluso así no te lo diré.

\- Puedes entonces decirme, quién te quiere en Inglaterra y por qué.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No puedo decirte porque no sé el porqué.

\- Eso significa que sabes quién es.

\- Sí, pero no te diré.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque así quiero. Además, pronto llegaremos y cuando lo hagamos lo sabrás.

\- ¿Qué tienen ustedes dos con ese misterio?

\- ¿Por qué estás tú tan desesperado en saber?

\- ¡Porque es extraño!

\- ¿Extraño?

\- Nunca te he visto en mi vida, y aun así me resultas familiar. Incluso siento algo de nostalgia cuando te veo.

\- Ya veo. _Así que no la recuerda, o al menos no su rostro._

Kyoko se negó a decirle nada hasta llegar a Inglaterra. Kuon malhumorado tuvo que volver sin respuestas.

A los pocos días llegaron a su destino.

* * *

*No sé exactamente cómo es la frase, pero la verdad, da igual, se entiende el mensaje.

Ya falta poco. En el próximo capítulo nos enteramos de quién mandó a buscar a Kyoko. ¿Alguna idea? No es muy difícil adivinar.

PD: Sé que los viajes en aquella época eran largos, pero no sé cuánto, así que no limité los días.

 **Como no he tenido tiempo de responder los reviews pues los dejo acá.**

 **skarllet northman:** Está entre mis planes escribir el otro lado, pero será en un futuro lejano.

 **paolacelestial:** Chan chan chan, nada de ejecución. Jaja, comparto tus sentimientos, partamos a salvar a Kyoko y de paso hacemos un poquito de asesinato.

 **PaulaGaTo:** Gomen, y siento que este también sea corto, pero aunque lo intente no me salen más largos los capítulos. Como plan alternativo pienso optar por actualizar más rápido.


	14. Capítulo 12 Bienvenida

Gaby aparece, deja el capítulo y con la misma velocidad desaparece dejando la siguiente nota: "Disfruten el capítulo, nos leemos abajo".

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Capítulo 12** **Bienvenida**

Cuatro miradas se enfrentaban entre sí, provocando cada vez más tensión dentro del carruaje, aunque una de ellas parecía más bien querer escapar del lugar.

\- Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? - dijo Yashiro intentando romper la incómoda tensión generada por silencio.

\- Ya verán cuando lleguemos – se limitó a responder Reino.

 _¡Este hombre no ayuda!_ Pensaba Yashiro mientras le dirigía una mirada enojada al hombre a su lado, mientras este último lo ignoraba y se dedicaba a una batalla de miradas con el hombre frente a él.

\- ¿Quieren parar ya? Compórtense como los hombres que son - dijo Kyoko, que se encontraba frente a Yashiro y al lado de Kuon - Para empezar, ¿por qué vamos todos juntos?

\- Porque nuestro querido duque quería saber a dónde te llevaría, y como no le quise decir decidió unirse a nuestro viaje.

\- No confío en tu palabra – le dijo Kuon.

\- Deberías.

\- Bueno, ¡ya dejen de pelear! Reino, ¿cuánto falta? – Kyoko tampoco estaba cómoda con la situación.

\- No mucho, ya debemos estar a llegar.

No mucho después, para suerte de todos, y en especial Yashiro que estaba seguro que faltaba poco para que Kuon y Reino pasaran de las miradas a los puños, llegaron a su destino.

\- ¿Es aquí? - preguntó Kyoko al bajarse del carruaje y ver un bello castillo.

\- Aquí.

\- ¡¿Aquí?! - preguntaron Kuon y Yashiro a la vez - ¿Por qué aquí? - preguntó Kuon.

\- Porque eso me ordenaron.

Reino entró primero, seguido de Kyoko, Kuon y Yashiro les siguieron, después de dudar un poco.

\- Esperen un momento - les dijo el sirviente que los atendió - El duque vendrá en un momento.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - preguntó Kuon enojado.

\- Creo que ya te dije que mis órdenes fueron traerla aquí.

\- Pero por-

\- ¿Dónde está? - dijo una voz femenina seguido de unos pasos apresurados - ¿Dónde está?

Frente a ellos apareció una mujer bella, de ojos verde esmeralda y el cabello rubio, largo y ondeado. Se veía algo agitada, probablemente por el apuro de llegar hasta donde estaban sus invitados. Su rostro, algo preocupado, cambió a uno sorprendido y confuso.

\- ¿Kuon?

\- Hola mamá.

\- Hola cariño. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber.

\- Vamos Julie, esa no es forma de saludar a tu hijo cuando recién vuelve del mar - detrás de la mujer apareció un hombre alto y apuesto - Hola hijo.

\- Hola papá. Ya que estamos todos presentes, ¿puede alguien explicarme qué está pasando aquí?

El hombre y la mujer se miraron como si se estuvieran consultando si decirle o qué decirle.

\- Será mejor que le digan, porque no creo que acepte un no por respuesta - dijo Kyoko haciendo que ambos miraran a hacia ella.

\- Es cierto - dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a Kyoko con una sonrisa triste - eres idéntica a ella, excepto por los ojos.

\- Preferiría que se detenga ahí - la cortó Kyoko - Hagan lo que tengan que hacer con ese de allí - dijo señalando a Reino - para que se vaya y deje libre a mi tripulación o al menos fuera de sus manos.

\- ¿Tu tripulación? - preguntó el hombre.

\- Soy la capitana de mi barco. ¿Algún problema?

\- Ninguno. Reino, ve al puerto y deja el barco de la señorita bajo la custodia de los hombres de mi hijo.

\- Me temo su Excelencia, que puede que no sean suficientes.

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué? - Kuon evitó la mirada de su padre con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro - Entonces que Rick se haga cargo del barco. ¿Está bien así? - le preguntó a Kyoko.

\- Mientras estén lejos de su alcance no tengo problemas - Kyoko se refería a Reino.

\- Entonces me retiro - dijo Reino y se marchó.

\- Y nosotros deberíamos hablar en otro lugar que no sea el recibidor. Vallamos a mi estudio – sugirió el padre de Kuon.

Los tres Hizuris y Kyoko fueron camino al estudio. Después de la partida de Reino hubo un silencio incómodo que nadie se atrevió a romper, incluso después de llegar al estudio, o al menos fue así hasta que Kuon perdió la paciencia.

\- Bueno, alguien me piensa decir qué es lo que está pasando aquí.

\- Ellos son los que me buscan. Pregúntale a ellos. ¿O es que no pueden, Kuu y Julie Hizuri?

Ambos Hizuris observaron a Kyoko incrédulos y luego a sí mismos, para volver a ella.

\- ¿Sabes quiénes somos?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te lo contó Saena?

\- No, ella murió antes de poder decirme.

\- Ya veo, pero entonces...

\- ¿Cómo? Me las arreglé para saber todo de aquellos que tuvieron contacto cercano con ella.

\- ¿Bueno me dicen o qué? - dijo Kuon que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- Yo también quiero saber por qué me trajeron aquí.

\- Nosotros... - Julie empezó, pero no pudo seguir hablando.

\- Cuando supimos de ti estábamos muy sorprendidos - dijo Kuu poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Julie - no sabíamos que Saena había tenido una niña.

\- Nadie lo sabía.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Julie - ¿Por qué no lo dijo?

\- ¿Por qué sería? Tal vez pensó que era mejor que nadie supiera que estaba embarazada, total, ya la habían abandonado sabiendo que estaba sola.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Fingir ahora no me hará cambiar de opinión. - Kyoko se levantó de su asiento - Con su permiso, creo que ustedes deberían hablar - y se marchó dejando a los Hizuris solos.

\- ¿Hay algo que yo debería saber? - preguntó Kuon.

\- Debería saberlo, Kuu. Él también es parte de esto - dijo Julie.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer saberlo, hijo?

\- Sí, papá.

\- Bueno, ya no vuelta atrás.

.

Kyoko nunca había estado en la mansión de los Hizuris pero el diario de su madre tenía suficientes detalles como para saber dónde estaba todo. No demoró mucho en dar con un jardín, pequeño y medio escondido, pero sumamente bello. Tenía todo tipo de flores y una fuente en el medio con bancos blancos a su alrededor.

\- No puedo negar que es realmente bello. Incluso puedo sentir el sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz que describías.

Kyoko tocó el agua fría y sonrió. Luego fue alrededor de las flores oliendo su aroma o tocando los pétalos de las flores. No pasó mucho cuando Kyoko se sentó en el césped y apoyada en el banco miró el agua caer.

\- Me recuerda la cascada de la isla - y poco después se quedó dormida.

* * *

Sí, sí, ya sé que dije que intentaría subir capítulo en menos de una semana y terminé subiéndolo dos semanas después, pero dije que **intentaría** , apenas tuve tiempo para nada estas semanas. Y sí, sé que está corto, pero al menos espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Intentaré hacer el próximo más largo.

Como me preguntaba **PaulaGaTo,** ahora viene la parte del romance, tengo algunas ideas, pero como no son muchas no sé para cuánto dé, así que cualquier sugerencia de escena romántica en el castillo es bien recibida.

PD: **Shiho-Akemi** , me estás asustando, creo que odias más a Kyosuke que yo o Kyoko.


	15. Capítulo 13 Primer día en el castillo Hi

Primero que nada, agradecerle a todas (y todos si hay algún chico) las que siguen este fanfic. Y un agradecimiento especial a las que dejan review, los cuales me motivan mucho a escribir, e intentar no dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre un capítulo y otro.

Lo que está en cursiva son los recuerdos de Kuon, me daba pereza poner inicio y fin de flashback.

PD: ¡Finalmente! Llevo más de una semana con el capítulo listo, pero no había podido subirlo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 Primer día en el castillo Hizuri**

Kuon estaba en su habitación sobre la cama pensando en la conversación que tuvo con sus padres, la cual, para su sorpresa, tuvo que ver con él más de lo que esperaba.

 _\- Antes que tu padre y yo no conociéramos, incluso antes de que nuestros padres nos comprometieran, yo conocí a una joven, hija de un terrateniente español y una criolla*, como llaman ellos a los nacidos en las colonias. Ella y yo hicimos una gran amistad, tanto así que nos sentíamos casi familia. Cuando tú naciste ella fue como una tía para ti, y todos la veíamos así. Unas semanas antes de que cumplieras los seis años su padre falleció y tuvo que volver a su tierra. Esa fue la última vez que la vimos. Lo próximo que supimos de ella fue que había muerto en un ataque piratas pocos meses después._

Saena. Sin dudas el nombre se le hacía familiar a Kuon y ya sabía de dónde. Incluso sabía la nostalgia que le provocaba mirar a Kyoko, quien ciertamente era casi idéntica a su madre.

 _\- Esta es una pintura de ella._

 _\- Realmente se parecen, salvo por el color de los ojos._

 _Kuu y Julie intercambiaron miradas._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- Suponemos que sacó los ojos del padre._

 _\- ¿Saben quién es?_

 _\- Solo podemos hacer suposiciones._

Kuon no dejaba de pensar en ello así que decidió dar un paseo por el castillo. A medida que caminaba volvían las memorias de cuando corría por todos lados buscando a Saena, fue entonces que lo recordó. Su sitio especial. Siempre supo de su existencia, pero rara vez iba allí. Por qué no visitarlo otra vez. Así que se dirigió hacia allá.

El lugar seguía igual que siempre. Las flores cuidadas perfectamente. La fuente limpia. El césped podado.

 _\- Cuando yo crezca tía Saena y yo nos casaremos - dijo un pequeño Kuon._

 _\- Eso no puede ser Kuon._

 _\- ¿Por qué no?_

 _\- Son muchas las razones. Porque ya seré una viejita arrugada para entonces. Porque para entonces yo ya estaré casada y con hijos. Porque yo soy mucho mayor que tú._

 _\- Eso a mí no me importa. Nada de eso importa._

 _\- Sí importa Kuon. Tú debes casarte con una chica de tu edad, a quien tú quieras y que ella te quiera._

 _\- Entonces tú debes tener una hija que sea igual a ti para compensarme por no poder estar conmigo._

 _\- Los hijos no se tienen para cumplir caprichos Kuon - lo regañó Saena. - mi hija no puede ser un remplazo mío. Y si tengo una hija así debes más que nada protegerla y amarla, o no te permitiré casarte con ella. ¿De acuerdo?_

 _\- De acuerdo. La cuidaré si es lo que me pides. Pero entonces debes darme un primo para jugar también. Jugar solo es muy aburrido._

 _\- Para tener niños hay que casarse primero._

 _\- Entonces cásate con tío Kyosuke. ¿Los dos se quieren no?_

 _\- No es tan fácil._

 _\- ¿Por qué no?_

 _\- Mmm, son cosas de adultos._

 _\- Los adultos son muy raros._

Kuon sonrió ante el recuerdo de su niñez. Cuando Saena no volvió como había prometido él se enojó tanto que intentó olvidarse de ella pensando que ella había hecho lo mismo. Una actitud infantil, pero era un niño y había dado resultado. Ahora se arrepentía de ello.

Kuon recorría el jardín cuando encontró algo que lo sorprendió. Kyoko estaba sentada en el césped con la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de los bancos alrededor de la fuente, aunque lo más sorprendente fue verla dormida, y profundamente dormida. Parecía que dormía plácidamente y

\- Realmente te pareces a ella, a excepción de los ojos. Saena tenía los ojos marrones, Kyosuke era el que... No puede ser.

En ese momento Kyoko abrió los ojos para llevarse una gran sorpresa pues el rostro de Kuon estaba muy cerca del suyo. Tal fue así que empujó a Kuon. Ella cayó hacia atrás y amenazó a este con un cuchillo de quién sabe de dónde salió.

\- Tranquila, soy yo.

\- ¿Duque? - Kyoko suspiró - no me de esos sustos - dijo Kyoko bajando el cuchillo.

\- No sabía que podía asustarte - dijo Kuon burlón.

\- No tiente su suerte - Kyoko volvió a alzar el cuchillo amenazando a Kuon.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que les habían confiscado todas sus armas.

\- ¿Eso dije?

\- Así es.

\- Una mujer que sepa defenderse nunca se quedará desarmada. Aunque solo si es capaz de ocultarla sin que nadie se la quite.

\- ¿Y tu compañera también tiene armas escondidas?

\- Debería. No yo sé cuántos cuchillos porta. Aunque se los quiten todos debe tener al menos una cuchilla escondida.

\- ¿Entonces nos mintió cuando dijo que le habían quitado todos sus cuchillos?

\- Puede que si puede que no. Puedes preguntarle cuando la vuelvas a ver - Kyoko se levantó de suelo - aunque dudo que le diga - y le dio la espalda a Kuon para marcharse.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó Kuon mientras la seguía.

\- No puedo ir a ningún lado fuera de aquí, así que no se preocupes. Solo voy a caminar por ahí.

\- Pero no conoces el castillo.

\- ¿Está preocupado por mí?

\- Sí - Kyoko se sorprendió con la sinceridad con la que le respondió Kuon.

\- Nunca he estado aquí, pero no necesito un guía. Puedo orientarme sola.

\- Te perderás.

\- No lo haré - Kyoko se fue, pero antes se dirigió a Kuon - Y no me siga.

Kuon se quedó mirando a Kyoko mientras desaparecía por los pasillos preguntándose si realmente no se perdería por allí, y olvidando el reciente descubrimiento.

.

Después de andar por los pasillos, finalmente dio con la puerta que andaba buscando, desgastada por el pasar de los años, pero era esa sin dudas, la puerta de la habitación de su madre. Kyoko intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave. _Debí imaginarlo_ pensó Kyoko y fue en busca de los dueños del castillo, pues suponía que ellos deberían tener la llave.

.

\- Quiero la llave de la habitación de mi madre - dijo Kyoko cuando estuvo frente al matrimonio. Ambos se quedaron perplejos ante la petición - Sé que ella tenía una habitación aquí y es ahí donde quiero quedarme. No veo ningún problema si nadie más la está utilizando.

\- Julie - dijo Kuu, y esta se quitó la cadena que llevaba cuyo dije no quedaba expuesto pues caía dentro del vestido, y resultó ser una llave un tanto vieja pero muy bien cuidada.

\- Es esta - dijo Julie tendiéndole a Kyoko la llave.

Kyoko era educada a pesar de ser pirata, fue la que su madre le inculcó. Por eso, aunque le guardaba rencor al matrimonio Hizuri, les dio las gracias y se marchó. Los Hizuris, un tanto sorprendidos por lo sucedido, no pudieron ver el ligero brillo que tenían los ojos de Kyoko.

.

Kyoko esperaba ver una habitación que no había sido tocada en 19 años, en cambio cuando entró, se encontró una habitación que había sido arreglada hacía poco tiempo. Cuando una persona es capturada por piratas solo le espera una cosa para obtener la libertad, un rescate, por lo que eres dado por muerto desde un principio. ¿Por qué mantendrían cuidada la habitación de una muerta? ¿Cargo de conciencia tal vez? Kyoko tuvo la duda, pero no iba a preguntar. Recorrió la habitación par de veces e intentó sentir el alma de su madre en aquel lugar. Se tumbó en la cama pensando en ella hasta que finalmente, se quedó dormida.

* * *

* Desde la colonia a los nacidos en Cuba, aunque fueran hijos de españoles se les llamaban criollos, no sé si en otros países tienen alguna palabra similar, así que opté por esa.

Parece que Nakamura-sensei y yo estamos haciendo competencia para ver quién deja el capítulo más corto y con ganas de más. ¡Otra vez fueron solo 24 páginas! ¡No es justo! ¡Si va a hacer eso, que publique cada 15 días! ¡Yo quiero más!

Yo pensé que nos estábamos acercando al final de Skip Beat, pero ya no sé ni que pensar con todas las teorías que he visto y que yo misma imagino. Pero algo es seguro, vienes muchos, pero muuuuchos celos por parte de Ren. Ya verás que va a pensar que el amor de la actuación de Kyoko se debe a Sho y no a él mismo. ¡AHHHHHHHH! Nakamura-sensei me va a matar!

PD: Perdón por el desquite, pero mis amigos huyeron en cuanto empecé a hablar y nadie me quiere escuchar. Dicen que parezco una loca.


	16. Capítulo 14 Una visitante inesperada 1

¡Sorpresa! ¡Hola! Han pasado ¿cuánto desde que publiqué el último capítulo? ¡5 días! Eso es record para mí. ¡Y además largo! Una pequeña recompensa por lo que me demoré en subir el anterior.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 Una visitante inesperada 1**

Los rayos del sol fueron los que despertaron a Kyoko de su profundo sueño.

 _No me había sentido tan en paz desde hacía mucho tiempo._

Kyoko sonreía como no lo había hecho en mucho, hasta que escuchó que su estómago rugía como un león hambriento.

 _Bueno, eso me pasa por saltarme la cena. Veamos qué hay en la cocina._

La cocina era grande, y estaba muy bien surtida. Había variedad y calidad de los alimentos. _Bien_ pensó Kyoko, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar, escuchó voces ligeramente cercanas, aunque en realidad parecía haber una de ellas las que hablaba sobre las otras. La curiosidad pudo más que su voluntad por quedarse.

Las voces provenían del comedor, y a medida que se fue acercando una de ellas se fue haciendo más fuerte. Era la voz de una mujer, una mujer joven, bastante joven, y por como sonaba, estaba molesta.

\- ¿Esto es lo que se me ofrece? - dijo una chica joven.

Llevaba un vestido con un estilo muy parecido al de la duquesa el día anterior. Su cabello era largo y ondulado color marrón sujetado por un lazo del mismo color del vestido y sus ojos verdes. Y por sus rasgos probablemente no tuviera más de 13 años. _Tal vez sea la hija de algún noble_ pensó Kyoko.

\- ¿No tienen nada mejor? - _Sí, esa arrogancia solo podía ser de alguien de la nobleza. ¿Pero de quién podía ser hija? Los Hizuris tuvieron un solo hijo_ \- Yo que venía a ver a los duques y ahora tengo que esperar a que lleguen con este trato – _¿Los duques no están?_ – No sé cómo pueden tolerar tener sirvientas tan incapaces.

Kyoko debió haberse quedado donde estaba, o haber vuelto a la cocina, pero frente a ella había una chica presumiendo de su estatus y degradando a las sirvientas que solo se preocupaban por su bienestar. Y Kyoko odiaba eso.

\- Realmente dudo que el té y las frutas que han servido sea de tan baja calidad como dices - Kyoko entró en la sala y todas las presentes voltearon a ver quién era.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? - dijo la chica que después de mirarla de arriba debajo de dio una mirada de desconfianza, mientras que las sirvientas la miraban como si estuvieran comprobando algo.

\- Pensé que era educado presentarse uno mismo antes que preguntar por la identidad de otro.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

\- ¿Debería?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- Lo siento, no me interesa saber quiénes son las niñas mimadas de la corte.

\- Ese comentario puede costarte caro.

\- Dudo que una chica como tú tenga el poder de hacer algo. Déjame darte un consejo. No creas que por tener dinero y alto estatus social podrás hacer siempre lo que quieras - el tono con el que habló les dio escalofríos a todas las presentes. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las frutas de las que hablaban, tomó par de ellas y se fue por donde vino, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada amenazadora a la chica.

\- ¿Y quién era esa? - la chica, que le había dado la espalda a las sirvientas, volvió hacia ellas para verlas murmurando entre sí.

\- ¿Sería ella?

\- Tiene que ser ella. Nadie se viste así. Además, es como la describió la duquesa.

\- Pero solo físicamente. Ella no es para nada como había dicho la duquesa que podía comportarse.

\- Oigan - la chica alzó la voz y fue entonces que se acordaron de su presencia - ¿Quién es esa mujer?

\- No sabemos con certeza - dijo una.

\- ¿Cómo que no saben?

\- La duquesa solo nos dijo que se estaría quedando un tiempo con nosotros.

\- ¿Y cuándo llegó?

\- Ayer.

\- ¿Vino sola o acompañada?

\- Vino con el joven duque.

\- ¿Con Kuon?

\- Sí.

\- Bien. Retírense. Y háganme saber cuándo lleguen los duques.

\- Como usted ordene, alteza.

.

\- Bienvenidos excelencias - dijeron los sirvientes a la llegada de los duques.

\- ¿Ya han visto a la chica que les mencioné esta mañana? - preguntó Julie.

\- Sí excelencia. Apareció en el comedor, tomó un par de frutas y con la misma desapareció.

\- Esa chica...- soltó un suspiro - ¿Sabes algo de mi hijo?

\- No, salió después de ustedes con Yukihito y no han regresado.

\- Deben haber ido al pueblo. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

\- Duquesa, hay algo más.

.

\- Entonces, ¿a qué debo tu visita? - dijo Julie entrando a un jardín interior del castillo.

\- ¡Tía Julie! - la chica saltó emocionada a abrazar a la duquesa la cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¿Y qué es eso de tía? Ya te he dicho que debes ser siempre respetuosa.

\- Pero estamos solas. No hay problema en ser informales.

\- No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, María. - la chica le sonrió - Y bien, ¿a qué debemos el honor de la visita de la princesa?

\- El abuelo me dijo que Kuon volvería pronto y quise venir a esperarlo, pero parece que llegó antes que... Tía Julie, ¿quién es esa chica que vino ayer con Kuon?

\- Así que la viste.

\- Sí. ¿Quién es ella y por qué vestía ropas de hombre?

\- Aunque no lo creas no eran ropas de hombre. Lo que sucede es que...

\- ¿Es que…?

\- Ella... – Julie no podía decir que Kyoko era pirata – es marinera.

\- ¿Marinera? ¿Una mujer?

\- Sí María. Incluso dirige su propio barco.

\- ¿Enserio? – los ojos de María brillaron.

\- Sí. Y si me ayudas a encontrarla puedes preguntarle sobre ello.

\- ¿A qué esperamos?

.

\- Ni manera. Hemos buscado por todo el lugar y no hay rastro de ella. ¿Se habrá ido? - dijo María casi sin aliento.

\- No lo creo - Julie estaba por el estilo - Sus cosas siguen aquí.

\- Que raro verlas a ustedes dos sin energías - dijo Kuon entrando al salón donde descansaban María y Julie.

\- ¡Kuon! – María recuperó sus fuerzas, al menos las suficientes para llegar hasta Kuon.

\- Hola María. No sabía que venías.

\- Quería sorprenderte, pero llegaste antes que yo.

\- Me acabas de recibir, ¿no?

\- Tienes razón.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué estaban haciendo que las dejó sin energías? Precisamente a ustedes dos.

\- Estábamos buscando a la chica que vino contigo – dijo María.

\- ¿A Kyoko?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- María quería conocerla – repondió Julie.

\- Pues acabo de verla salir de la cocina.

\- ¿La cocina? – preguntaron las dos.

\- Tal vez no lo hayan notado, pero ya pasó la hora del almuerzo. Y antes que digas nada mamá, ya comí antes de venir. Yashiro es mi testigo.

\- Entonces comamos y sigamos buscando después María.

\- Sí, tía Julie.

Pero no tuvieron suerte tampoco después de almuerzo. Aunque estaban conscientes de que Kyoko estaba en algún lugar del castillo parecía que se hubiera esfumado. No fue hasta el día siguiente que la encontraron, saliendo de la cocina, cosa que les empezaba a parecer extraño.

\- Detente ahí Kyoko – casi le gritó Julie. Casi, porque una dama de la corte no grita.

Kyoko que iba camino hacia algún lado, probablemente fuera de la vista de todos, se detuvo y volteó a ver quién la llamaba, y estaba a punto de irse si no fuera porque María la detuvo interponiéndose en su camino.

\- Pero mira nada más, si es la niña mimada de ayer. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Julie se asombró de ver a alguien capaz de hablarle de esa manera a María. Luego supuso que Kyoko no sabía quién era ella.

\- No parece que sea una buena persona, tía Julie.

\- ¿Tía Julie? – Kyoko estaba confundida. _Estaba segura que tanto Julie como Kuu era hijos únicos. Entonces, ¿cómo que tía?_

\- María, ¿qué te he dicho de llamarme así?

\- Se me olvida – lo normal hubiera sido disculparse, pero María se mostró orgullosa.

\- Entonces, ¿para qué me quieren? – Kyoko pensó que si la habían llamado era para algo.

\- ¿Siempre eres así de directa? – preguntó María.

\- ¿Siempre eres así de altanera?

No parecía que ninguna de las dos fuera a ser amable con la otra así que Julie debía hacer algo o habría problemas en su casa.

\- María quería conocerte – _no hay mejor manera de hacer las cosas que encararlas directamente, ¿verdad?_

\- ¡Tía! – María protestó, obviamente por lo directa que fue Julie. Tal vez no debió haber sido tan directa después de todo.

\- ¿Por qué querría ella – Kyoko señaló a María – conocerme a mí?

\- A María le gusta el mar.

\- ¡Tía! – María protestó otra vez, y otra vez fue totalmente ignorada.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

\- Le he dicho que eres la capitana de tu propio barco.

\- Sigo sin saber que quieren de mí.

\- Nos gustaría escuchar algunas historias. Alguna hazaña ¿tal vez? – _a todos los marineros les gusta presumir de sus logros, ¿verdad?_

\- No me apetece – _o tal vez no a todos._

A Julie no le interesaban del todo lo que hubiera logrado o no Kyoko. Reino le había dicho que Kyoko era la protegida del pirata con mayor influencia en Tortuga. Eso significaba que no se había hecho pirata por necesidad económica. Sabía también que tenía habilidad con la espada, y debía ser muy capaz si había podido derrotar a Kuon. Sin embargo, esperaba poder conocer un poco más de ella si la escuchaba narrar alguna historia. Intentó usar de María como excusa, pero el plan no estaba dando resultado.

\- Vamos. Aunque sea una.

\- No tengo interés en contarle nada a alguien que no es capaz de pedirlo por sus propios medios.

\- Sabes, deberías tratarme con más respeto.

 _Oh no, aquí vamos otra vez_ pensó Julie.

\- María, ¿no es cierto? Ya te lo dije ayer, el dinero y el estatus no lo son todo. Si quieres algo, debes obtenerlo por ti misma. Ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro.

Julie suspiró. _Esto va ser más complicado de lo que pensé. Me preguntó si hará alguna diferencia que le diga el título de María._

\- María – le habló dulcemente Julie – ser la princesa no implica que trates a todos como si estuvieran por debajo de ti – María iba a hablar, pero Julie siguió – aunque lo estén. Debes saber cuándo actuar modesta y cuando con autoridad. Y creo que si quieres escuchar historias del mar vas a tener que ser un poco modesta.

\- ¿Por qué debo tratarla con respeto cuando ella no lo ha hecho nunca?

\- Por educación. Creo que te lo enseñé – María bajó la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento – Además, estoy segura de que ella se mostrará más amable si tú lo haces.

Eso fue en la mañana. En la tarde, y por increíble que parezca, María, acompañada de Julie, se encontró en varias ocasiones con Kyoko. El día anterior parecía que le huyera y ahora parecía que la buscaba, en especial por la sonrisa un tanto burlona y desafiante de Kyoko. María estaba segura de que Kyoko la están provocando. Era una pelea de orgullo. Y Kyoko sabía que María no duraría mucho, si realmente le interesaban sus historias tarde o temprano cedería.

La tarde siguiente, después de otros múltiples encuentros, finalmente se rompió.

\- Quiero escuchar una historia.

María mantenía la cabeza en alto, pero evitaba la mirada de Kyoko, quien sonreía como quien obtiene lo que quiere.

\- Estoy segura que tienes más educación. Cuando le pides algo a alguien debes pedirlo correctamente.

\- P-por favor... - dijo María en un susurro casi inaudible.

\- Lo siento, no escuché bien. ¿Puedes volver a decirlo?

\- Por favor...cuéntame alguna de tus historias...

\- Un poco más alto.

\- POR FAVOR, ¿ME CONTARIAS UNA DE TUS HISTORIAS EN EL MAR?

\- Con mucho gusto.

Y así fue como alguien logró deshacerse del muro de orgullo y arrogancia de María.

Estaban las tres en uno de los salones. María expectante, y Julie también, aunque lo disimulaba un poco.

\- Pues ahora que lo pienso, no sé qué puedo contarte.

\- ¡Después de todo por lo que me hiciste pasar! No me digas que tienes ninguna historia.

Sí que tenía, pero las historias que tenía Kyoko no eran de como se había librado de asaltos a su barco, sino más bien lo contrario, pero no podía decir que ella era una pirata. Julie también entendió la indirecta, y se preocupó por ello.

\- ¿Nunca fuiste atacada por piratas mientras comerciabas?

Perfecto. María creía que ella dirigía un barco de comercio, aunque no es que no lo hiciera de vez en cuando. Si alteraba los roles y cambiaba algunos detalles, puede que pudiera hablarle de alguna buena aventura. Kyoko sonrió cunado tuvo elaborada la historia. María también, porque sabía que escucharía la versión de una mujer en un barco, algo que nunca había escuchado. Y así, mientras una narraba con emoción como se las había arreglado con unos piratas que la habían asaltado, la otra la escuchaba con total atención, como para no perderse ningún detalle. ¿Y Julie? Julie sonreía. Kyoko había heredado de su madre el amor por el mar. Se veía alegre cuando describía como se libraba de los atacantes, y era auténtica. No era la fría y cerrada Kyoko que había llegado días atrás.

* * *

¡Y aquí tenemos a María! Aunque creo que me excedí un poco. María es malcriada, no arrogante. En fin, es la princesa, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, por eso Kyoko la bajó de sus nubes.

Este capítulo y el siguiente iban a ser uno solo, pro cuando terminé de escribir y vi lo largo que había quedado decidí dividirlo.

Díganme que les parece. Si recibo muchos reviews tal vez suba la otra mitad pronto…


	17. Capítulo 15 Una visitante inesperada 2

Dije que tal vez la subiera pronto… y pues nada, espero que el capítulo compense la espera.

Aclaro desde ya que mis conocimientos de esgrima se reducen únicamente a los libros de aventuras que he leído. Por eso le pedí ayuda a mi querido libro El Corsario Negro para hacer la cosa más interesante, y para escribir algo bueno, de lo contrario se hubiera quedado a su imaginación. Tampoco tengo idea de a qué edad se puede empezar a practicar esgrima, así que hice mi aporte.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 Una visitante inesperada 2**

\- No te creo. No es posible que tú sola pudieras ganar contra un hombre – le decía María sin todavía creerlo.

\- Pues es cierto. Si quieres te puedo demostrar mi destreza, pero debes buscarme una víctima dispuesta.

\- Tía, ¿sabes de alguien?

Julie enseguida pensó en Kuon, no había nadie más diestro con la espada que él, excepto Kuu y su Majestad, pero si ya lo había vencido una vez podía hacerlo de nuevo. Y Kuon es orgulloso. Sin dudas aceptaría. Trataría de ganar, a manera de revancha. Pero, ¿y si perdía? No, no era buena idea. Rick no vendría hasta dentro de unos días. Yashiro era bueno con la espada, tal vez podría hacer de conejillo de indias. Solo había que convencerlo.

\- Se me ocurre alguien, pero no sé si aceptará.

\- Seguro dirá que no porque Kyoko es mujer.

 _Bueno, seguro se negaría, pero dudo que sea por esa razón._

\- No perdemos nada con preguntarle, ¿cierto? - dijo Kyoko.

María estaba alegre y Julie sorprendida. Una cosa era seguirle la rima a María o pelear por salvar la vida de uno mismo o de un compañero. Y otra muy diferente era pelear porque lo disfrutaba. Julie pensaba que solo los hombres disfrutaban enfrentarse con las espadas, amistosamente claro, pero Kyoko le demostraba continuamente cuan errónea estaba. O tal vez fuera Kyoko la "errónea". En cualquier caso, decidieron que le preguntarían a Yashiro.

Lo que ellas no sabían es que cierto joven había escuchado su conversación.

.

Yashiro había accedido como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, tanto así que parecía sospechoso, pero como había aceptado no le prestaron mucha atención. Acordaron que sería en la tarde del día siguiente para que los dos tuvieran tiempo de prepararse para el duelo, si es que había que preparase, bueno, tal vez mentalmente, al menos Yashiro.

A Kyoko le devolvieron sus armas para el duelo, los cuales consistían en una espada y un cuchillo, aunque era un combate de espadas sencillo.

\- Kyoko, ¿por qué siempre vistes esas ropas?

\- ¿Tienen algo de malo mis ropas, María?

\- Pues...es que son...masculinas.

\- No hay nada más cómodo que unos pantalones si vives en un barco.

\- Pero ahora no estás en un barco.

\- Tienes razón. Pero ya estoy tan acostumbrada a ellas que me siento más cómoda así que con un vestido.

\- ¿Es por eso que nunca comes con nosotros?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Porque no tienes vestidos?

\- Buen, es cierto que no tengo vestidos, pero no es por eso.

\- Entonces, por q-

\- María - la interrumpió Julie con una sonrisa dulce - no distraigas a Kyoko, ahora tiene que concentrarse en el encuentro.

\- De acuerdo.

Kyoko, agradecida porque María no preguntaría más, y mentalizando la pelea, no notó el brillo que se formó en los ojos de Julie cuando le hablaba a María.

.

El patio estaba lleno de espectadores ocultos. Todos los sirvientes en la casa supieron que habría un encuentro de espadas entre Yashiro y la chica que acababa de llegar. Todos los que pudieron dejaron sus tareas y se asomaban por las ventanas o las puertas para ver algo de tan extraño acontecimiento. En un lado estaba Kyoko con María y Julie, y del otro Yashiro con Kuon y Kuu. Kyoko no hacía más que observar como Kuon le hablaba a Yashiro y este asentía.

Cuando ya estuvieron listos quedaron ellos solos en el medio del patio.

\- Yashiro, ¿no es cierto? Dime un número del 1 al 10.

\- ¿Un número? ¿Para qué?

\- Para saber cuántos minutos debo esperar antes de ir enserio.

\- ¡Vamos Yashiro! ¡No te dejes intimidar por una chica! - le gritaban los sirvientes.

\- ¡Ya cállense!

Kyoko se acercó un poco a Yashiro y le susurró para que nadie más escuchara.

\- Escúchame bien. No sé qué te habrá dicho tu amigo que hicieras, pero si no vas en serio conmigo no durarás ni un minuto. No pienses en nada. Imagínate que estas peleando por salvar tu vida.

Yashiro no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque inmediatamente después de que terminara de hablar se dio la señal para empezar la pelea.

Kyoko se inclinó levemente, y después atacó a Yashiro con tal ferocidad que este tuvo retroceder dos pasos para defenderse. Si Yashiro había pensado en algún plan, ya se había olvidado de él.

Por unos instantes se escuchó tan solo el chocar de los aceros. Los Hizuris, María y los sirvientes seguían el duelo, tratando de ver los rapidísimos movimientos de las espadas.

Yashiro era un excelente espadachín, paraba con sangre fría y dirigía certeras estocadas contra Kyoko. Sin embargo, pronto se convenció de tener frente a él a una adversaria digna de su habilidad y con músculos de acero.

Tras los primeros esguinces, Kyoko recuperó la calma. Cesó de atacar y se mantuvo a la defensiva, estudiando a su oponente, como si quisiera fatigarlo. Firme sobre sus piernas de acero, con ojos relampagueantes y la mano serena, parecía jugar con Yashiro. Mientras, él trataba de hacerla retroceder lanzándole una granizada de estocadas. Sin embargo, ella no había dado un solo paso atrás, parecía inmutable ante el ataque, y se limitaba a contestar con una celeridad increíble de golpes, sin salirse de su línea.

De improvisto, Kyoko se tiró a fondo, y con un golpe seco y de súbito se vio volar la espada de Yashiro por los aires.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, empezando por el propio Yashiro. La chica realmente sabía cómo usar una espada y lo hacía muy bien. Kyoko le tendió la mano a Yashiro y este la aceptó con gusto.

\- Ajam, bueno, ahora que la diversión se acabó espero que todos vuelvan a sus respectivos trabajos - dijo Kuu.

En pocos segundos los sirvientes se marcharon y él se acercó a Kyoko que ya estaba rodeada por Yashiro, Julie y María.

\- Estoy asombrado. Ese ha sido un maravilloso manejo de la espada. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Yashiro ir tan enserio. Eres muy buena.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Kyoko, ¿cuándo aprendiste a manejar una espada? – le preguntó María.

\- ¿Cuándo? Creo que tenía unos 12 o 13 años cuando empecé.

\- ¿Y quién te enseñó?

\- Mi padre adoptivo.

\- ¿Tu padre adoptivo? - preguntó Julie, y fue entonces que Kyoko notó que había hablado de más. Hubo un silencio incómodo por un instante hasta que Kyoko lo interrumpió.

\- Olviden lo que dije - Kyoko se disponía a marcharse, pero fue detenida por María.

\- ¡Espera! Quiero que me cuentes más cosas.

\- Después María. Ahora no - y sin más, se marchó.

\- ¿Kyoko está enojada conmigo? - les preguntó María a los adultos.

\- No María. Debe ser que está triste - le dijo Julie.

\- ¿Triste? ¿Por qué?

\- Dijo padre adoptivo. Tal vez perdió a su padre - _o tal vez nunca lo conoció._

No, Kyoko no estaba triste, estaba preocupada. Preocupada por haber bajado sus defensas. Había hablado de ella misma cuando había decidido nunca hacerlo. María, aunque inofensiva, era la más peligrosa pues con ella se mostraba sincera, y quería que se supiera la menor cantidad de información sobre ella posible.

Kyoko volvió a visitar la fuente. No había vuelto desde el primer día en el castillo. Sí, nada mejor que la tranquilidad y el silencio que le brindaba el pequeño jardín secreto. Sin niñas inocentes preguntándolo todo ni Hizuris a su alrededor.

\- Así que estabas aquí - o al menos hasta que te interrumpa el más joven de ellos.

\- ¿Necesita algo duque?

\- No realmente.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?

\- Estaba buscándola.

\- ¿Y se puede saber para qué?

\- Para nada en verdad. Solo quería saber dónde estaba.

\- Creo que debería preocuparse más por su amigo.

\- Él estará bien.

\- Y yo también - Kyoko fue en dirección a la salida y se detuvo frente a Kuon - En cualquier caso, no interfiera en futuros encuentros. O me veré obligada a pedirle uno a usted.

\- Si esa es tu manera de intimidarme te sugiero busques otra porque no está haciendo efecto.

\- Ya veremos - Kyoko se marchó a su habitación esperando que nadie la molestara allí.

.

Los tres Hizuris estaban esperando por María para cenar, pero esta se estaba demorando demasiado.

\- ¿Le pasará algo a María?

\- Tranquilo Kuon. No debe demorar mucho - le dijo Julie con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que Kuon conoce. Es la sonrisa de cuando ella trama algo.

Unos minutos después se escucharon voces en dirección al comedor. Voces discutiendo.

\- He dicho que no. Suéltenme - era la voz de Kyoko.

\- Mamá, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?

\- Mmm, yo no hice nada - dijo fingiendo inocencia.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró María con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Ya está lista.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntaron Kuon y Kuu.

\- Hazla pasar - dijo Julie. Ambos hombres la miraban con sospecha

\- He dicho que me suelten.

Detrás de María apareció Kyoko, sujetada de ambos brazos por dos sirvientes. María y Julie sonreían satisfechas. Kuon y Kuu no cabían en sí de la sorpresa. Kyoko llevaba un vestido azul claro, de corte sencillo y con adornos dorados como sus ojos. Parecía una princesa en todos los sentidos, excepto por la rudeza con la que trataba a las sirvientas.

\- Hermosa. Simplemente hermosa - Kuu se acercó a Kyoko quien finalmente se había librado del agarre, y él le tendió una mano - ¿le gustaría a la señorita acompañarnos en la cena?

\- ¿Kyoko? – María a su lado le rogaba con los ojos. Kyoko no pudo negarse.

\- Será un placer - e hizo una referencia antes de aceptar la mano de Kuu que la llevó hasta la mesa.

\- ¿Sucede algo, duque?

\- ¿Perdón? - dijo Kuu.

\- Oh, disculpe. Me refería a su hijo. Por un momento olvidé que ambos tienen título de duque.

\- Entonces qué tal si para evitar la confusión nos llamas simplemente por nuestros nombres.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Y tú, Kuon, reacciona. Parece que nunca has visto una mujer hermosa en tu vida.

\- Perdón - dijo Kuon saliendo del shock.

La cena fue estupenda. Julie se había asegurado de que fuera una cena sencilla para que Kyoko no se avergonzara, pero ella había demostrado que tenía una buena educación y conocimiento de etiqueta.

Al final de la cena María insistió en ir a la habitación de Kyoko.

\- Tía Julie a dispuesto de muchos vestidos para ti así que ya puedes acompañarnos en las comidas.

 _Así que de eso se trataba_ pensó Kyoko.

\- Si no les molesta mi presencia...

\- ¡En lo absoluto!

\- Pues parece que alguien no se tomó muy bien mi llegada repentina hoy.

\- Si lo dices por Kuon seguro que lo que pasó fue que se quedó impresionado con lo bella que estabas. Incluso parecías una princesa.

Kyoko se tensó un poco, pero se relajó antes que María pudiera notarlo. _Ellos no saben nada así que no debería preocuparme._

\- Tu también pareces una princesa María.

\- No lo parezco. Lo soy.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Mi papá es el rey.

\- María, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

\- Takarada.

María Takarada. Por supuesto que Kyoko conoce ese nombre. ¿Cómo no pensó en esa posibilidad en un principio? La heredera de Inglaterra. Con más razón debía tener cuidado con lo que le contaba a la chica, no podía arriesgarse a que _él_ supiera sobre ella.

.

\- ¿Por qué vistes esas ropas otra vez Kyoko?

Kyoko acababa de salir de su habitación y lo que menos esperó que fuera a suceder era encontrarse a María, y con dos sirvientas con ella.

\- Hola María.

\- Ayer te di varios vestidos, ya no tienes que vestir esas ropas - María señaló a Kyoko y las dos mujeres la arrastraron de vuelta a la habitación. Un rato después salió con Kyoko vestida "decente", o al menos según María.

Después de desayunar, María salió a toda velocidad arrastrando a Kyoko consigo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos María?

\- A los establos.

.

\- Este es el caballo de Kuon - dijo señalando a un caballo grande de pelaje color café y ojos de igual color - Se llama Ren. Este es Katsuki, es mío - este era muy parecido al anterior, pero tenía el pelaje más claro, y más pequeño.

\- ¿Y aquel? - Kyoko señaló a uno que estaba al final del establo. Era un poco más alto que Katsuki, pero más pequeño que Ren, y pelaje de un rubio casi blanco.

\- Esa es Setsu.

\- ¿De quién es?

\- No es de nadie.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Me refiero a que nadie cabalga con ella.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque es muy violenta.

\- Yo la veo muy tranquila.

\- Ahora. Cada vez que un jinete intenta montarla se pone intranquila y hace lo posible por derribarlo. Solo deja que Kuon se le acerque, aunque no permita que la monte.

\- Mmm.

\- Olvídate de ella. Ven, coge este - le mostró un caballo de un tono más claro de castaño que los anteriores.

\- María, yo sé cómo dirigir un barco, pero nunca me he montado en un caballo.

\- No te preocupes. Yo te enseño.

Las clases de María no fueron muy útiles, por suerte, el encargado del establo apareció con Kuon. María y Kuon se fueron mientras Kyoko recibía sus clases de equitación, que acababa a media mañana y volvía a retomar después de media tarde. El resto del tiempo Kyoko le contaba historias de "sus" aventuras en el mar. Así se convirtió en una rutina en la que María se apropiaba de Kyoko y de vez en cuando Julie escuchaba junto con María las historias. Y duró los pocos días que estuvo María en el castillo Hizuri.

* * *

Terminado el miniarco de María. Wow, creo que nunca había escrito tanto, realmente era mucho para un solo capítulo, aunque con lo que me ausento yo...

Por cierto, en mi mente es extraño que María llame a Kyoko por su nombre así que cada vez que escribía "Kyoko" en mi mente decía "one-sama". ¿Qué tal ustedes?

Y otra cosa más, ¿Exageré con el duelo de espadas?

Díganme su opinión y espero que les haya gustado.


	18. Capítulo 16 Cambios

¡Vaya! ¡Otra vez solo 5 días! Ni parece que antes me perdía de dos semanas a dos meses, ¿eh? Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews. No he tenido ni tiempo para responderlos, pero agradezco mucho que los dejen.

Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, mañana sale el capítulo del manga O.O, lo había olvidado. Esperemos que Nakamura-sensei no sea tan mala este mes.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 Cambios**

Varios días habían pasado desde que María se había ido y la tranquilidad había vuelto al castillo. Kyoko volvió a usar sus ropas y dejó de comer con los Hizuris. Parecía que todo era igual al primer día, pero no lo era. La diferencia era que ahora Kyoko pasaba largos ratos en los establos.

Había mejorado mucho su equitación, pero no era por eso que pasaba tanto tiempo allá. Poco a poco, y con mucho trabajo, había logrado acercarse un poco a Setsu. Aunque al principio la yegua no la dejaba ni acercarse, ahora podían estar una al lado de la otra sin ningún peligro. Kyoko quería montarla, pero pensó que era demasiado pronto para ello.

Kuon, que había sido completamente ignorado, había observado casi todo el avance hecho entre ellas, y debía admitir que estaba un poco celoso, de Kyoko por estar tan cerca de Setsu, o eso decía él. Aunque una que otra vez Julie o Kuu lo vieron mirar a Kyoko con una mirada diferente a la que normalmente les dirigía a las muchachas que le presentaban.

Un día los dos coincidieron en el establo.

\- Buenos días duque.

\- Buenos días. Y pensé que ibas a llamarnos por nuestros nombres para evitar confusiones.

\- Su padre no está, así que no hay problema.

\- Hay alguna razón para evitar llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

 _Sí_ \- No - _no quiero acercarme a ustedes._

\- Mmm - Kuon había ido para dar un paseo a caballo pro la escena de Kyoko peinando a Setsu lo había desviado de su objetivo inicial - Veo que te llevas bien con ella.

\- Es una buena chica. Siento como si tuviera una conexión con ella. Es extraño - Kyoko tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No es del todo extraño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- La dueña de Setsu era Saena.

Kyoko se detuvo por un momento, luego siguió cepillando a Setsu.

\- Veo que recuerdas bastante de ella ahora - Kuon guardó silencio - Está bien, eras un niño. Era normal que la olvidaras. Entonces significa que ella me pertenece.

\- Sí. Es tuya.

Kyoko volvió a sonreír y Kuon sonrió también, pero ella no lo vio. Él se marchó con su caballo dejando a Kyoko con Setsu.

\- Setsu, ¿me dejarías montarte?

Setsu fue más fácil de montar de lo que Kyoko había pensado. No pasó ningún problema incluso cooperó con Kyoko. Kuon que regresaba de su paseo las vio. Le asombró mucho que alguien pudiera montar a Setsu, pero cuando vio que ese _alguien_ no era otra que Kyoko solo pudo sonreír. Kuon dejó a Ren en el establo y espero afuera a Kyoko mientras la contemplaba.

\- ¿Fue divertido?

\- ¿Qué hace aquí duque? - Kyoko volvía para dejar a Setsu cuando Kuon le habló y la sorprendió.

\- Dejar a mi caballo.

Kyoko entró al establo y detrás de ella entró Kuon.

\- ¿Necesita algo duque?

\- Hay algo que quisiera saber. ¿Por qué ya no comes con nosotros?

\- Fue María la que me invitó la primera vez. No voy a donde no me llaman.

\- Yo la estoy invitando ahora.

\- No gracias.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No me interesa.

\- Mandaré doncellas hoy para que te ayuden a prepararte - dijo Kuon mientras se iba.

\- No iré - pero Kuon ya se había ido. _¡No iré!_

.

Las sirvientas volvieron para informarle a Kuon que no habían encontrado a Kyoko ni en su habitación ni en ningún lado en el castillo.

Al día siguiente Kuon no encontró a Kyoko ni en el jardín ni en el establo. Setsu tampoco estaba. Pero la propiedad era demasiado grande como para buscarla por todos lados. No fue hasta media tarde que la vieron volver, pero se las ingenió para que no la encontraran en el castillo.

 _¿Cómo es posible que conozca tan bien el castillo si nunca había estado aquí?_ Kuon suspiró. Generalmente huía a las horas de las comidas para no tener que "enfrentarse" a su madre, sin embargo, había comido con ellos y "sufrido" las consecuencias. Aun así, pensó que había valido la pena cuando la vio entrar con aquel vestido. Estaba hermosa. Del impacto se quedó sin habla y con las burlas de su padre se sentía como un tonto. Pero valía la pena. Si podía verla valía la pena.

Julie y Kuu miraban la expresión de desilusionado cada vez que comían y ella no aparecía. Sentían pena por su hijo, pero estaban felices por él.

Estaban sentados en el comedor esperando por la cena, y menos mal que estaban sentados, cuando la puerta de este se abrió. Era Kyoko, con vestido, arreglada, y sola. SOLA. Fue por su propia voluntad, y se arregló y vistió ella misma. Vino sin tener que mandar a María a arrastrarla o "secuestrarla". Esta vez el choque fue triple.

Kyoko que había entrado seria y poco expresiva empezaba ahora a jugar con sus manos mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- Como no digan algo me marcho - dijo después de in OS minutos de silencio.

\- Pasa y siéntate con nosotros - dijo Julie que fue la primera en reponerse.

La comida fue silenciosa, pero no deprimente. Los días siguientes fueron similares. Kyoko se iba con Setsu a algún lado, volvía a media tarde comía con los Hizuris.

Un día Kuon y Kyoko coincidieron en el establo. Kyoko parecía que esperaba a que Kuon se marchara para ir ella a su nuevo escondite secreto, pero Kuon no parecía querer moverse.

\- ¿No piensa montar a caballo, duque?

\- ¿No piensa hacerlo usted también?

\- Usted llegó primero.

\- Llegamos al mismo tiempo. De hecho, me gustaría acompañarla hoy.

\- No se moleste, estaré bien.

\- No es ninguna molestia.

Kuon guio a Kyoko hasta llegar a una pradera llena de flores. Kuon esperaba ver la expresión de Kyoko, pero esta se mantuvo seria y sin emoción, algo decepcionante para Kuon.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó Kyoko.

\- Pensé que estabas recorriendo la propiedad al azar así que pensé en enseñarte lugares que valía la pena ver - Kyoko se mantuvo en silencio mirando las flores silvestres - Y también...quería sorprenderte.

Kyoko le prestó total atención a Kuon y lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Por qué querías sorprenderme?

\- Estos días has estado bastante seria. No sé si normalmente eres así, o actúas así. Pero cuando estuvo María aquí eras bastante enérgica e incluso alegre en algunas ocasiones.

\- ¿Y?

\- Pues... - un ligero sonrojo se asomó por las mejillas de Kuon - quería verte así otra vez.

\- Oh.

 _¡¿Oh?! ¿Eso era todo lo que dice? Yo me sincero y me avergüenzo diciendo esas cosas y ella solo dice oh._

Mientras Kuon, con la mirada desviada, se torturaba por sus embarazosas palabras, Kyoko lo miraba y lo examinaba. Luego bajo del caballo y buscó entre sus cosas.

\- Eso se puede arreglar - dijo Kyoko. Kuon salió de su ensoñación para mirarla confuso. Cuando la vio él también se bajó del caballo y esperó que ella le explicara, en cambio ella le lanzó lo que andaba buscando.

\- Atrápala - le dijo.

A Kuon le dio tiempo ver cómo le lanzaba una espada y pudo cogerla correctamente.

\- ¿Una espada? ¿Qué haces con una espada?

\- No una, sino dos.

Kuon alzó la vista y efectivamente Kyoko tenía en sus manos otra espada.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Ahora estoy incluso más confundido. ¿Por qué andas con dos espadas?

\- Pues para practicar. ¿Para qué si no?

\- ¿A caballo?

\- Planeaba ir a practicar a algún lugar. Prefiero practicar sin nadie observando. Aunque siempre es bueno practicar con un oponente de carne y hueso que con el aire - y dicho esto se puso en guardia. Kuon que entendió a lo que se refería también lo hizo y empezaron el combate.

Par de horas después, Kuon estaba sentando bajo la sombra de un árbol y Kyoko de pie apoyándose en el árbol. Ambos respirando con dificultad.

\- He vuelto a ganar - dijo Kyoko - ha sido una barrida interesante.

\- ¿Cómo puedes seguir de pie - hizo una pausa por la fatiga - y sin cansarte?

\- Te asombraría la resistencia que se adquiere cuando vives en un barco casi todo el tiempo.

\- No te creo.

\- Bueno, también he practicado mucho para tener resistencia, hace mucha falta, en especial cuando medio bar de piratas te desafía a un duelo uno detrás de otro. Y créeme que el hecho de que estén borrachos no lo mejora, parecen no cansarse nunca.

\- ¿Te has batido en duelo con medio bar?

\- No, cuando derroto al octavo ya empiezan a desaparecer las ofertas. Los más que hice fue 12 uno detrás del otro.

\- Sigue siendo un número impactante.

\- Con el tiempo se hace una rutina- hizo una pausa, miró por encima de Kuon, se agachó hacia un bulto que había traído consigo - creo que deberíamos imitarlos.

Kuon no entendió a qué se refería Kyoko así que se dio la vuelta y vio a ambos caballos comiendo pasto. Cuando volvió hacia Kyoko esta había puesto un manto en el suelo y estaba colocando canastas con frutas y panes.

\- No pensé tener compañía así que no traje mucho.

Kuon no opinaba lo mismo. Había dos canastas llenas de frutas y una entera de pan.

\- Aunque digas eso a mí me parece bastante para una sola persona - _en especial una chica._

\- Yo no como todo esto. Lo comparto con Setsu, aunque parece que ella y Ren ya encontraron qué comer.

Las dos cantimploras* de agua que tenían se acabaron bastante rápido a diferencia de la comida de la cual sobraron un par de frutas y panes.

\- Bueno, Setsu encontró sustituto para su comida, pero no pata el agua.

\- Eso se puede arreglar - dijo Kuon - Sígueme.

Luego de recoger las cosas montaron los caballos y regresaron parte del camino, luego se desviaron hacia el bosque. No se adentraron mucho y encontraron una laguna con una cascada con unos tres metros de alto.

\- El agua viene de la montaña, así que podemos tomarla - Kuon esperó la respuesta de Kyoko que no llegó - ¿Q-q-qué estás haciendo?

Al no recibir respuesta alguna de Kyoko, Kuon se volteó hacia ella y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Kyoko se había bajado de Setsu, estaba sin sus botas, desabotonándose la blusa.

\- Qué crees tú? Quitándome ropa. No quiero que se moje.

\- ¡Te estás desnudando frente a un hombre como si fuera lo más normal del mundo! ¿Acaso no te respetas?

\- Soy pirata, pero soy mujer. ¡Por supuesto que me respeto! Y no me estoy desnudando. Estoy quitándome ropa. - Kuon alzó una ceja.

\- Es lo mismo.

\- No lo es. Me desnudaría si me quitara toda la ropa - Kyoko se quitó la blusa y los pantalones quedando con unos pantalones cortos y una blusa sin mangas - y creo que todavía llevo la suficiente como para no estarlo.

Ciertamente no estaba desnuda, pero Kuon seguía incómodo. La ropa que usaba era ajustada al cuerpo y marcaba cada una de las curvas de la chica.

\- Da igual. Solo ve, y haz lo que vayas a hacer - dijo Kuon evitando mirarla.

Kyoko se fue con las cantimploras y Kuon estuvo dándoles a los caballos las frutas que dejaron.

\- Están llenas. Si necesitamos más puedo volver.

Kuon tenía algo de sed así que fue a pedirle un poco de agua a Kyoko y otra vez se quedó perplejo. Se había mojado un poco y tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Kuon agradeció que la ropa fuera oscura. Tomo una cantimplora y desvió la mirada fuera de la vista.

\- Cómo te las arreglaste para vivir en el medio de mar rodeada de lobos?

\- Con una espada bien afilada.

\- No lo dudo.

Una vez vestida Kyoko, Kuon se atrevió a volver a mirarla.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que lograste subir?

\- No es la primera vez que hacia algo así. Aunque la primera vez que subí fue algo difícil.

\- ¿Has subido otras veces? ¿Cuándo?

\- Ayer, y el día anterior también.

\- ¿Venías aquí cuando desaparecías?

\- ¿Que mejor lugar para practicar que uno donde hay agua?

 _¡Con razón no la encontraban!_

\- Setsu me enseñó este lugar - Kuon vio una sonrisa en el rostro que Kyoko, una pequeña sonrisa de alegría, y él sonrió también.

Tres días habían pasado desde que Kuon se había unido a las excursiones de Kyoko, y tres días en los que seguía sin poder ganarle un duelo.

\- Mañana tengo deberes de duque así que no podré venir contigo a practicar.

\- Entonces tendré tiempo para ingeniar nuevas tácticas para derrotarte – le dijo Kuoko burlona.

\- No siempre ganarás – dijo Kuon riendo con confianza.

\- Dime eso el día que logres derrotarme – y ella le respondió con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Kyoko no era alegre, pero ya no era la chica fría y distante del primer día que llegó al castillo. La mirada curiosa de Kuon ahora tenía un brillo especial cada vez que estaba con ella. Ambos se hablaban, no como amigos, ni tan siquiera compañeros, eran algo más. Ambos habían cambiado al igual que la relación entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos esos cambios.

* * *

Esta era una de las pocas ideas de "romance", o al menos un acercamiento entre ellos. Espero que les haya gustado.

Por cierto, la razón de que esté subiendo tan seguido es porque apenas voy a poder conectarme a internet y trato de subir capítulo en cuanto lo termino y tengo chance, así que es posible que no vuelva a subir dentro de al menos una semana o 10 días.

PD: Ando contando las horas para que sea mañana, y cuando pienso que no voy a poder conectarme hasta sabe dios cuando me entran ganas de llorar T_T


	19. Capítulo 17 Es amor

Qué bueno que les gustó el capítulo anterior. Espero que este también sea de su agrado.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 Es amor**

\- Kuon, por más que te apures no vas a terminar tus tareas antes.

\- Solo cumplo con mis deberes. ¿No es eso lo que siempre me exiges, Yashiro?

\- No me quejo porque quieras terminar antes, pero… ¡ya estás incluso haciendo el trabajo de mañana! – Yashiro señaló una gran cantidad de papeles ya listos a un lado de Kuon.

\- Estoy adelantando.

\- Lo que tú digas – Kuon siguió trabajando mientras Yashiro lo observaba curioso – Kuon, esto no tiene nada que ver con tus repentinas desapariciones, ¿o sí?

\- No – mintió mientras se concentraba en su trabajo.

\- Supongo que tampoco está relacionado con las desapariciones de todo el día de esa chica.

\- No.

\- Ni que ambos desaparezcan en los mismos horarios.

\- Una coincidencia.

\- ¿Y también en una coincidencia que ambos se marchen y vuelvan a caballo, juntos?

\- Sí – aunque Kuon ya no sonaba tan seguro como al principio.

\- Entonces ya que no estas ocupado, ¿qué te parece si cuando volvamos practicamos un poco la espada?

\- Voy a estar ocupado – Kuon esperó la respuesta de Yashiro, pero solo hubo silencio. Luego de un instante de Yashiro estar de pie, y probablemente procesando, y creyendo que había escuchado mal repitió la pregunta.

\- Kuon, ¿qué te parece si cuando volvamos al castillo practicamos un poco la espada?

\- Ya te dije que voy a estar ocupado.

Yashiro prácticamente corrió o al menos eso parecía, pues se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, cogió una hoja y le quitó la pluma a Kuon de las manos y empezó a escribir.

\- ¿Qué haces Yashiro?

\- Le escribo a Rick que hay una emergencia.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa?

\- Que Kuon Hizuri acaba de rechazar una práctica con la espada por estar con una chica.

\- Kyoko no es cualquier chica – dijo Kuon algo ofendido. Yashiro dejó de escribir y miró a Kuon con una sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Así que si ibas a verla.

\- No sé de qué hablar – Kuon desvió la mirada.

\- A mí no me engañas. Acabas de confirmar mis sospechas. ¡Tú, Kuon, te estabas yendo a no sé qué lugares y a hacer no sé qué cosas con ella!

\- Solo practicamos.

\- ¿Qué practicaban?

\- La espada.

Yashiro abrió la boca y casi se le cae al suelo. Kuon Hizuri practicando con la espada, con una chica. UNA CHICA. ESA CHICA.

\- De acuerdo. Rick tiene que saberlo – se levantó de su asiento, con el papel enrollado y camino a la puerta.

\- No seas exagerado Yashiro. ¿Y qué escribiste ahí?

\- Lo necesario para que Rick deje lo que sea que esté haciendo y venga hacia acá.

\- Deja el teatro y dame ese papel.

\- No. Si te lo doy Rick no va a enterarse.

\- Yashiro.

\- No Kuon – aunque Yashiro intentó que Kuon no se lo quitara, no pudo. Kuon abrió el papel y leyó lo que decía.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Pensé que podías leer Kuon.

\- Muy gracioso – Kuon leyó el papel en voz alta – "Tenemos una emergencia. Kuon está enamorado".

\- Pues más claro ni el agua.

\- No estoy enamorado.

\- Intenta convencer de ello a alguien más, porque no vas a lograrlo conmigo. Tú estás enamorado de esa chica, Kyoko.

\- ¿Acaso te volviste loco a causa de tu nuevo miedo por los cuchillos?

\- No Kuon. Tú eres el que no está viendo la realidad.

\- ¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso?

\- ¿Qué en qué me baso? Kuon, cada vez que las miras tu rostro se ilumina y tus ojos brillan. No la tratas con esa amabilidad y ni pones esa sonrisa falsa como cada vez que te presentan a las hijas de los nobles. Estás adelantando trabajo para evitar salir del castillo de donde ella no tiene permitido salir. La defiendes, nunca te vi defender a una mujer de esa manera. Y acabas de rechazar tener un duelo conmigo para tenerlo con ella. Eso amigo mío, es estar enamorado.

\- Ella es una pirata y yo soy un noble.

\- Como si eso fuera importante.

\- Lo es.

\- ¿Ahora te preocupas por eso?

\- Siempre lo he hecho.

\- Aun así, sabes que tus padres no les importa, ellos también la adoran.

\- Yashiro, ella es una pirata.

\- ¿Y? El amor nunca ha tenido límites.

\- Tonterías.

\- No Kuon. Es amor.

Y así, Kuon y Yashiro tuvieron una pelea infantil en la que se contradecían entre sí, la cual terminó en empate y con Yashiro huyendo con la carta para Rick en sus manos.

.

Cuando llegaron al castillo Kuon se fue a toda velocidad.

\- Miralo no más, y aun así insiste en que no está enamorado.

Yashiro suspiró y fue a notificarle a los duques que ya habían llegado, y ya vería que inventaba para excusar a Kuon. Este por su parte, iba casi corriendo al establo.

El plan era ir a la laguna, y si no estaba allí, entonces iría a la pradera.

Una vez en el establo, y cuando iba a reparar a Ren, notó que Setsu estaba allí. Aquello le extrañó al principio y después comprendió que Kyoko no se había ido. Y si no se había ido solo podía estar en un lugar, o al menos eso esperaba él.

Se dirigió al pequeño jardín donde la encontró el primer día, y allí estaba. Con un vestido y el cabello suelto, únicamente recogido por un adorno que combinaba con el vestido.

\- Bienvenido duque. No lo esperaba tan temprano - Kuon se asombró que supiera que era él ya que Kyoko estaba de espaldas - La única persona que se quedaría de pie y mirándome desde la entrada es usted. Cualquier otra persona saludaría.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- Pase y siéntese. Lo veo agitado.

\- Pensé que iba idear nuevas tácticas para los duelos.

\- Y lo he hecho.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Nada impide que lo haga.

\- ¿Debo entonces esperar un ataque diferente la próxima vez?

\- Con la guardia en alto.

Ambos sonreían. Si solo supieran descifrar la sonrisa del otro...

.

El sonido de la espada al caer hizo que ambos fueran conscientes de que había terminado el duelo. Por primera vez en diez días, ambos estaban de pie y era Kuon y no Kyoko quien mantenía su espada en la mano. Ambos estaban sorprendidos con el resultado del duelo y ninguno de los dos eran capaces de creerlo.

\- L-lo hice.

\- Alguna vez tenías que hacerlo – dijo con indiferencia.

\- Puedes disimularlo, pero sé que estás molesta – Kuon disfrutaba de su victoria, mucho más después de tantas derrotas.

\- No pruebes fuerza conmigo. Puedes haberme ganado ahora, pero eso no te garantiza que vuelvas a ganarme en un futuro. Y recuerda todas las derrotas que te hice pasar.

\- Entonces hagamos una apuesta.

\- ¿Una apuesta?

\- Así es. Si yo vuelvo a ganar quiero que me hables de ti.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Si tienes tanta confianza en tu espada no tienes nada que temer.

\- No tengo miedo, y además yo no gano nada si te derroto.

\- Digamos que es un premio para que ambos nos esforcemos al máximo. Y si quieres algo por ganar puedes pedir lo que sea.

\- No te arrepientas después.

\- No lo haré.

Pero Kuon no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a ganar ese día. Sin embargo, el poder haber derrotado a Kyoko una vez era suficiente para él. Era una victoria inesperada y para Kyoko la única derrota que había tenido después de incontables victorias con todo tipo de personas. Incluso Sho que siempre practicaba con ella no había podido derrotarla.

Julie y Kuu pudieron ver la frustración y la alegría de cada uno en la cena.

\- ¿Se puede saber que pasó hoy? - preguntó Julie en el medio de lo que iba a ser otra silenciosa comida.

\- ¿Sigues con lo mismo, mamá?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Y no me den excusas que yo misma los he visto salir y volver juntos - Kyoko y Kuon intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron a la duquesa.

\- No sucedió nada – respondió Kyoko.

\- Pues tu cara de frustración y la de satisfacción de Kuon dicen otra cosa. ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Pues – Kuon miró a Kyoko la cual le dio poca importancia al asunto – resulta que le gané a Kyoko en un duelo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Celebras mucho por haberme ganado **una vez**.

\- ¿Una vez? – preguntó Kuu - ¿Cuántos duelos han tenido?

\- Unos cuantos. Durante unos diez días.

\- ¿Diez días? – ahora era Julie – ¿Habían desaparecido estos días para tener duelos?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y haz ganado una sola vez? – esta vez el alarmado era Kuu – Pensé que mi hijo era un buen espadachín.

\- Y lo es – dijo Kyoko, haciendo que todos la miraran con atención – hacía mucho que no perdía un duelo.

\- Me pregunto si debería poner a prueba esas habilidades.

\- No tengo ningún problema con ello.

\- ¡Kuon! ¡Y tú también Kuu! ¿Cómo se les ocurre tal cosa?

\- Querida, tú misma armaste el duelo entre Kyoko y Yashiro, así que tampoco te hagas la inocente ahora.

\- E-eso fue diferente.

\- No veo en qué.

Julie y Kuu discutieron durante el resto de la comida, acabando con las comidas silenciosas. Julie se la pasaban discutiendo que Kyoko no debía usar espadas, que no era propio de una dama, y Kuu decía que estaba bien saber defenderse ella misma. Kuon reía abiertamente ante las discusiones de sus padres y Kyoko disfrutaba ver a esas dos personas preocupándose por ella.

Los Hizuris fueron capaces de deshacerse de los cerrojos que tenía Kyoko. Abrieron una puerta que ella había considerado cerrar por siempre. La puerta del amor, aunque ella todavía no lo sabía.

Todo iba bien, y todos estaban alegres. Kuon seguía perdiendo ante Kyoko, pero disfrutaba los duelos. Y luego a la hora de la cena, entre los cuatro discutían lo mismo una y otra vez. Esos fueron buenos días. Días que acabaron cuando el castillo tuvo una visita con noticias que acabaron con la alegría.

* * *

Uhhh, la cosa se pone buena. ¿Qué pasará? Solo yo lo sé. Sip, soy mala por dejar ese final.

Pregunta: ¿Alguien más se quedó en plan WTF con el último capítulo del manga? O sea, ¿no se supone que Kyoko NO es un libro abierto respecto a sus sentimientos por Ren? ¿En qué diablos está pensando Nakamura-sensei? Y lo peor es que hay que esperar dos meses T.T


	20. Capítulo 18 Se rompe la armonía

La inspiración tiene sus períodos buenos y los no tan buenos. Y parece que la mía no quiere hacer capítulos largos.

Y que Lory me perdone, pero yo le calculo que debe tener cerca de 60 para ser abuelo de María.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 Se rompe la armonía**

A los duques les notificaron que un amigo venía a visitarlos. Ni Julie ni Kuu esperaban a nadie, pero aun así se prepararon para recibirlo.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he estado aquí – dijo un hombre algo mayor, vestido con las mejores ropas que podía haber y su típico bigote - ¿Cómo han estado mis amigos? – pero los duques no se movieron de su lugar - ¿Así es como reciben a un viejo amigo?

\- No te esperábamos – el hombre alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Y por eso tengo esta bienvenida?

\- Claro que no – Kuu avanzó y le ofreció su mano en saludo, la cual aceptó – Sea bienvenido a mi humilde hogar.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo eres tan humilde? Porque me parece a mí que este castillo no lo es mucho.

\- Oh, seguro que lo es para su majestad.

\- Deja las adulaciones para mi hijo. Él es el encargado de todo. Y ya deja de decirme majestad, ya ese título no me pertenece.

\- ¿Y cómo debo llamarte entonces?

\- Lory, como siempre has hecho.

\- Siempre que no estamos en público.

\- Como si fuera importante – ambos compartieron un abrazo – María, ¿no piensas bajar?

\- Sí abuelo – la niña bajó y fue directo a los brazos de Julie – Tía Julie, ¿dónde está Kyoko?

\- Salió a dar una vuelta a caballo. Volverá en un rato.

\- ¿Y Kuon?

\- Está con ella.

\- Oh – la pequeña se deprimió un poco.

\- Tranquila María. No hay apuro. Podemos esperar a que vuelvan – le dijo su abuelo y con esto la niña recuperó su sonrisa.

.

María esperaba en el establo impaciente a que llegaran Kuon y Kyoko. Cuando sintió el sonido de los caballos salió a recibirlos y se sorprendió con lo que encontró. Kyoko estaba montando a Setsu, y ambos venía riendo como si fueran buenos amigos.

\- ¡¿María?! – Kyoko se asombró cuando voy a la pequeña parada allí.

\- No sabía que vendrías – le dijo Kuon.

\- Era una sorpresa – iba decir algo más, pero hizo una pausa y cambió de tema – Pudiste montarla – le dijo a Kyoko.

\- Es algo terca, pero es una buena chica.

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Y si vamos con los demás? – preguntó Kuon.

\- Me parece bien – dijo Kyoko aunque notó que María la estaba mirando raro - ¿Hay algún problema?

\- Tus ropas.

\- ¿Quieres que me cambie antes de ir a ver a los duques? – María titubeó, pero finalmente habló.

\- No, así está bien.

\- Bien. Entonces nos vamos.

Cuando los tres llegaron donde los duques Kyoko notó casi de inmediato una presencia que no conocía. Kuon notó su cambio y como se puso en guardia, pero no sabía la razón.

\- Vaya que eres rápida – Kuon reconoció esa voz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba, pero era él sin dudas.

\- ¿Majestad? ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- ¿Tú también Kuon? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que es a Kouki al que deben llamar así? ¿Y no puedo hacerle una visita a mis amigos y su hijo que ha vuelto del mar?

\- Claro que sí, señor – Lory suspiró.

\- Kuu, ¿algún día tu hijo dejará su educación y me llamará simplemente Lory?

\- Lo dudo.

\- Abuelo, ella es Kyoko.

Lory miró a su nieta y luego en la dirección en la que esta apuntaba. Allí estaba Kyoko, con el rostro completamente serio y tensa.

\- Yo soy Lory Takarada, soy el abuelo de María. Odio que me traten como si tuvieran al rey delante. María me ha dicho que no la tratas con formalidad, así te agradecería que me trataras al igual que la tratas a ella.

\- Lo fuiste una vez – le dijo Kuu.

\- Pero ya no más.

\- Encantada, yo soy Kyoko. Siento no estar vestida para la ocasión – Kyoko trató de sonar lo más educada posible y habló con la voz más firme que pudo.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Pero dijiste solo Kyoko, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

\- Lo siento, señor, pero... - Kyoko guardó silencio y la tensión se hizo presente al instante.

\- Ya te dije que dejaras las formalidades a un lado – bromeó Lory para aligerar el ambiente - Me hacen sentir viejo.

\- Lo estás – Kuu le siguió la broma.

\- Creo que el viaje me ha dejado indispuesta. Si me disculpan, me retiro.

\- Adelante linda – le dijo Julie – María, ¿por qué no la acompañas?

\- Sí tía.

Kyoko y María se retiraron, quedando los duques y Lory en el salón.

\- Me dijeron que han estado solos en varias ocasiones, ¿no me digas que propasaste con ella, Kuon?

\- ¡¿De qué hablas viejo loco?! – le dijo Kuon alarmado.

\- Ese es mi muchacho. ¿Pero de verdad no le hiciste nada?

\- ¡No!

\- Lory, deja a Kuon en paz.

\- Es una pena. Parece que lo nietos se van a demorar en venir.

\- Tú ya tienes a María - le recordó Kuon.

\- Eso no significa que no quiera más. Ya no hago nada así que estoy aburrido.

\- Entonces ayuda a tu hijo.

\- ¿A qué viniste Lory? - Julie intervino por primera vez. Las bromas se detuvieron y el aire se tensó por un momento.

\- María me dijo que había conocido a una chica que era capitana de un barco de comercio y sentí curiosidad por conocerla.

\- ¿Es eso cierto?

\- ¿Por qué mentiría?

\- Cualquier cosa es posible contigo.

\- Deberías confiar más en mi Julie.

\- Después que hiciste a mi hijo ir a perseguir piratas, lo dudo.

\- Aquí van otra vez - Kuu suspiró y le hizo señas a su hijo que para que los ignorara. Cada vez que Lory y Julie se encontraban terminaban discutiendo sobre cómo hacia a Kuon enfrentarse al peligro, y ahora ella tenía una razón más para ello.

Kuon se marchó, dejando a los más adultos en el salón. Entonces recordó que Kyoko se había ido, y la posible razón de ello. Se detuvo frente a su habitación y tocó la puerta.

\- Kyoko, soy yo, Kuon. ¿Estás ahí?

\- Déjame sola.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Solo estoy indispuesta. No es nada.

\- ¿Vendrás a cenar?

\- ...

\- ¿Sabes a donde fue María?

\- Le dije que volviera con ustedes.

\- Voy a buscarla entonces.

Pero esa noche Kyoko no apareció en la cena, la cual transcurrió en silencio que fue únicamente interrumpido por María. Fue una cena tensa, en especial por las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba Julie a Lory, a quien seguramente culpaba por la ausencia de Kyoko.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kuon fue al establo Setsu no estaba allí, y junto a Ren había una nota que decía "No me sigas. No podrás encontrarme".

.

\- Ya te he dicho Julie, que solo vine a conocer a la chica.

\- A mí no me engañas Lory. Tu sabes perfectamente quien es ella.

\- Sí, una chica capaz de dirigir un barco, con habilidades con la espada, y que cautivó a mi nieta y a mis amigos.

\- No juegues conmigo Lory. De una vez por todas, ¿a qué viniste?

\- No vas a desistir, ¿verdad?

\- No.

\- No es mentira que vine para conocerla...

\- Pero es no es la única razón - dijo Kuu.

\- Recibí una carta con invitaciones para una fiesta.

\- ¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros con ello?

\- Que ustedes están invitados.

\- ¿Y para eso tenías que venir hasta acá?

\- No, pero es debido a quién envía la invitación que decidí venir personalmente.

\- Habla de una vez hombre.

Lory sacó un sobre y se lo mostró a Kuu.

\- Han sido invitados a la fiesta de celebración por la coronación del Rey Kyosuke de España.

Justo entonces se oyó el sonido de algo romperse. Los tres Hizuris y Lory se dirigieron hacia el sonido y vieron en el suelo pedazos de lo que fue una bandeja y a su portadora. Allí estaba Kyoko, de pie, con algo más que una bandeja rota. Porque Kuon conoce la expresión que tiene. Sus ojos sin brillo que poco a poco se van llenando de odio. Sí, esos ojos, al igual que la primera vez que la vio cuando lo derrotó en el barco.

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé. Me quieren matar. Además de corto con ese final, pero así lo dictó mi mente. Para las que esperaban más romance entre Kyoko y Kuon, lo siento, pero eso fue todo por ahora.

 **skarllet northman:** Te maté con el capi anterior, te reviví con este y te volví a matar, jeje.

 **PaulaGaTo:** Nunca intenté hacer escenas de amor meloso.

 **paolacelestial:** Pues deben hacer pasado… (cuenta con las manos) unas tres semanas, tal vez un poco más. Y nuestra querida tripulación está encerrada, ¿en un calabozo? Realmente como que los dejé tirados en el puerto.


	21. Capítulo 19 Contradicciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Capítulo 19** **Contradicciones**

Ese día Kyoko había vuelto antes de lo usual así que pasó por el jardín. Su mente había estado ocupada por una sola persona, Lory. Lory Takarada. Según su madre era un hombre excéntrico y loco en el buen sentido cuando estaba con los amigos. Y siempre que visitaba la casa Hizuri hablaba de un solo tema, del amor. Cada vez que coincidían siempre hablaba de lo mismo, en especial si coincidían Lory, Saena y Kyos-

\- ¿Kyoko? - los pensamientos de Kyoko fueron interrumpidos por la voz de María quien se asomaba en la entrada del jardín.

\- Hola María - Kyoko fingió una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te estaba buscando cuando te vi entrar. ¿Qué haces tú?

\- Me gustan las flores de este jardín, así que vine a verlas.

\- ¿Kyoko, estás molesta con el abuelo?

\- ¿Por qué estaría molesta con tu abuelo?

\- Porque ayer te preguntó...algo, y después te fuiste. No viniste a la cena, y hoy ni al desayuno ni al almuerzo.

\- Ayer estaba indispuesta. Y hoy salí a practicar un par de movimientos con la espada.

\- ¿Entonces no estás molesta?

\- No.

\- Que bien - María tomó a Kyoko de la mano - Vamos.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A decirle al abuelo que no estás molesta.

Kyoko quería estar la menor cantidad de tiempo cerca de ese hombre, pero no podía decirle que no a la niña. Pensó que lo vería, le aclararía el malentendido y luego mantendría la mayor distancia posible entre él y ella. Así que se dejó guiar por María. Es por eso que le extrañó cuando llegaron a su habitación. Fue cuando vio la gran sonrisa de María que comprendió lo que pasaría.

Fue así como Kyoko terminó frente a la puerta del salón donde se encontraban los Hizuris y Lory conversando, en un vestido, y con una bandeja con tazas de té, porque María le dijo que un buen té siempre solucionaba los problemas. María desde atrás le sonreía como si quisiera darle ánimos, así que simplemente lo haría. Lo haría y se marcharía. Eso. Respiró profundo y entró.

\- Han sido invitados a la fiesta de celebración por la coronación del Rey Kyosuke de España.

 _Kyosuke._ Los brazos de Kyoko perdieron fuerzas y la bandeja cayó al piso rompiéndose en varios pedazos. El ruido causó que los presentes voltearan en su dirección.

Kyosuke. Su venganza. Había olvidado su venganza. Ellos también eran culpables. Los ojos inexpresivos de Kyoko estuvieron pronto llenos de odio.

Kuon intentó acercarse, pero Kyoko retrocedió y le apuntó con su cuchillo mientras se mantenía a la defensiva.

 _En serio, ¿dónde esconde lo cuchillos?_

\- Kyoko...

\- ¡No te acerques! - su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

\- Todo está bien - Lory, Kuu y Julie ya estaban preocupándose también, y más cuando vieron a María detrás de Kyoko.

\- ¡Nada está bien! ¡Y es su culpa! - Kyoko miró con odio al matrimonio.

\- ¿Kyoko? - María preguntó con voz temblorosa, un poco asustada.

\- Kyoko, estás asustando a María.

\- No sé de qué hablas - dijo Julie.

\- Sí que lo saben. Si no fuera por ustedes ella todavía estaría aquí.

\- Kyoko, tranquilízate. De verdad que no sabemos de qué hablas - dijo Kuu.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Mienten!

\- No es mentira. Confía en nosotros - poco a poco Kuon había logrado pararse justo delante de ella - Confía en mí.

Los ojos de Kyoko se suavizaron un poco, y después de unos instantes de duda, se relajó y bajo el arma.

\- María, haz que manden más té.

\- Sí, tía.

Inmediatamente después que María se fue, a Kyoko le fallaron las piernas y calló al suelo.

\- ¡¿Kyoko?! - Kuon se agachó a la altura de Kyoko para ayudarla, pero esta lo detuvo.

\- Estoy bien - alzó la mano para mantener la distancia y tenía la mirada fija en el piso.

\- No estás bien. Deja que te ayude - Kuon intentó acercarse, pero una vez más Kyoko no lo dejó.

\- Si lo estoy. Solo, dame un momento.

\- Kuon, deja que se tome su tiempo - le dijo Lory.

Para cuando María llegó con una sirvienta y una bandeja de té, ya Kyoko estaba de pie, pero evitando mirar a cualquiera en el salón.

\- María, - le dijo Kyoko - ¿recuerdas el jardín donde estaba antes?

\- Sí.

\- Creo que estaba un poco seco hoy. ¿Podrías asegurarte que las flores tengan suficiente agua?

\- Sí.

Una vez María se marchó, la primera en hablar fue Julie.

\- Kyoko, podrías explicarnos que sucede. Realmente no sabemos de lo que hablas.

Kyoko respiró profundo un levantó la vista.

\- Mi nombre es Kyoko Mogami – hizo una pequeña pausa – y fui concebida en la noche de bodas de Saena Mogami con quien fuera el segundo príncipe de España, Kyosuke.

\- Espera un momento – interrumpió Kuon - ¿acabas de decir-

\- ¡¿BODA?! – Casi gritaron a la vez Julie y Kuu.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que ellos dos se casaron? – preguntó Lory.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y cuándo fue eso? – preguntó Julie.

\- Un mes y medio luego de marcharse la última vez.

Julie, Kuu y Lory intercambiaron miradas, Kuon no entendía por qué estaban tan alarmados sus padres y Lory.

\- Kyoko, ¿qué edad tienes?

\- Cumplí 19 el pasado 25 de diciembre.

\- Imposible.

\- Pues esa es la edad que tengo.

\- ¿Estás completamente segura? ¿No te habrán engañado?

\- ¿Por qué me mentiría mi madre?

\- ¿Tu madre? ¿Conociste a Saena?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cuándo murió?

\- Estuvo conmigo hasta poco después que cumplí los seis años.

El matrimonio y Lory volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber qué les sucede a ustedes? – les dijo Kuon.

\- Nos dijeron que ella había muerto unos meses después de irse en un ataque pirata – dijo Julie.

\- Ciertamente su barco fue atacado por piratas, pero pidieron un rescate por ella. Un rescate que fue rechazado.

\- Pero a nosotros no nos llegó ningún pedido de rescate.

\- La petición fue hecha a Kin.

\- No puede ser. Fue Kyosuke el que nos dijo que había muerto, pero nunca dijo nada de un rescate.

\- Eso fue porque la abandonó.

\- Imposible – dijo Lory – Kyosuke amaba a Saena profundamente. Por nada del mundo la hubiera abandonado. Él mismo me confesó que quería casarse con ella, si no podía huiría de España. Algo debe haber pasado.

\- Sí, encontró otra mujer.

\- No Kyoko – dijo Kuu – Él nos dijo que tenía el corazón roto cuando se enteró de la noticia de la muerte de Saena y que lo habían obligado a casarse por su estatus real.

\- Les mintió a ustedes también.

\- ¿Tan difícil te es pensar que él también pueda ser una víctima?

\- Incluso si fuera así, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de tener hijos.

\- Debe haber una explicación para eso.

\- Recriminas mi actitud, pero tú confías ciegamente en él.

\- Entonces vamos a preguntarle - dijo Kuon.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Vamos a preguntarle. Tenemos las invitaciones.

\- Dudo que haya una invitación para mí.

\- No directamente - le dijo Kuon - Siempre vienen cuatro invitaciones: dos para mis padres y dos para mí y mi acompañante, que siempre es Yashiro, pero tú puedes ir en su lugar.

\- ¿Y cómo me piensas presentar?

\- Como mi prometida.

\- ¿Tu qué?

\- Excelente idea muchacho - interrumpió Lory - Así nadie podrá negarle la entrada. Solo falta que pueda comportarse como tal.

\- Saena personalmente me enseñó todo lo que debe saber y hacer una chica de la corte, y lo estuve practicando aun después de su muerte. Ustedes mismos lo han comprobado - señaló a los Hizuris.

\- Pero tendrás que controlarte - dijo Lory.

\- ¿Controlarme?

\- Sí. Controlar tus ansias asesinas hacia Kyosuke. Eso o ir sin armas.

\- Lo haré.

\- Bien, ahora me gustaría ver esa destreza con la espada de la que me habló María. ¿Kuon?

\- Dudo que Yashiro quiera volver a intentarlo.

\- Me refería a ti.

\- Lo hará encantado. Después de todo tiene mucha práctica - dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa burlona. Kuon le dirigió una mirada asesina y ella solo sonrió.

Lory mira como el aire tenso de hace un momento desaparece, y Kyoko y Kuon bromean como si solo ellos estuviesen allí. Lory los mira, asiente y sonríe.

\- ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa, Lory? - le pregunta Kuu.

\- Es la viva imagen de su madre, pero no hay duda de que es hija de ambos - Kuu sigue la dirección de la mirada de Lory y sonríe él también - Verlos así me recuerda los días del pasado, cuando Kyosuke intentaba burlarse de Saena y ella le devolvía la broma con creces.

\- Solo que ahora Kuon no puede defenderse de las bromas de Kyoko.

Lory también contempla como esos ojos fríos tienen ahora brillo, un brillo alegre, y casi puede ver algo más Algo que se esconde muy bien como para dejarse ver, pero él lo imagina, porque lo ha visto antes. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que salga a la luz. Luego mira en sus manos las invitaciones y su sonrisa casi desaparece.

 _Hay mucho misterio en todo esto. Aquí sucede algo. Solo espero que nadie salga herido._

Y con ese pensamiento, olvida por el momento los problemas y vuelve a ver a los jóvenes, pero estos ya han dejado de pelear y parecen haber llegado a un acuerdo.

 _Ojalá que después de la fiesta puedan seguir como ahora. ¡Ojalá!_

* * *

Estuve realmente indecisa respecto a cómo iniciar la "aclaración" de dudas a Lory y a los Hizuris. Espero que haya estado, al menos, decente.

Y ahora, un pequeño anuncio. Estoy oficialmente de vacaciones. Lo que significa cero escuela, y por ende, cero internet. Quería tener varios capítulos listos, pero este es el único que está, así que solo podré subir este. Voy a intentar subir capítulo en las vacaciones, le pediré a una amiga que lo suba, me iré a algún parque con wifi (y multitud de gente), algo haré, porque ni yo quiero dejarlos mes y medio en espera, y más como está la historia.

Siendo así, disfruten sus vacaciones, y ojalá y pueda subir capítulo pronto. Nos vemos.


	22. Capítulo 20

¡He vuelto! Siento mucho haberme perdido durante las vacaciones, pero les juro que no tenía forma de subir capítulo. Lo intenté, pero no pude. Me ha quedado un poco corto el capítulo, pero es que llega hasta ahí. Ya entenderán cuando lleguen al final ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga, excepto estas vacaciones. Todavía no puedo creer que tuve que esperar dos meses T.T

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

El duelo entre Kyoko y Kuon fue tremendamente esperado, pero, fue en un salón preparado para ello donde solo estarían Kuu, Julie, Lory, María, y por supuesto, los participantes. Todos tenían prohibido decir quién había ganado y quién perdido, decisión del matrimonio, y sin dudas para proteger la imagen pública de su hijo, solo en caso de que perdiera. Kuon era reconocido por su destreza con la espada, pero, aun así, era mejor precaver, más aún después de las historias de Kyoko y de sus encuentros previos.

Y nadie dijo nada, pero dado que la chica bromeaba con el joven duque con extrema confianza y alegría, y que él estaba un poco sombrío, no fue difícil especular. Lory por su parte no dejaba de adular a Kyoko con sus excelentes habilidades.

\- María dice que el hombre que te enseñó cómo manejar una espada es tu padre adoptivo. ¿Qué tanto es cierto?

\- ¡Lory! - lo regañó Julie.

\- ¿Por qué está tan interesado en mí? – ese hombre parecía muy interesado en ella, no era la primera vez que le preguntaba algo que pudiera revelar su pasado.

\- Si te digo que quiero saber si la hija de personas muy importantes para mí tuvo una buena vida, ¿me creerías?

\- Dudaría.

\- Entonces piensa que quiero saber cómo te volviste tan buena manejando una espada. Ningún comerciante es capaz de hacer algo como lo que tu haz hecho.

\- ¿Y si no fuera comerciante el hombre que me crio?

\- ¿Qué es entonces?

\- No es un comerciante. ¿No es suficiente con saber eso?

\- Si no es un comerciante entonces debe haber sido alguien que perteneció al ejército. Solo ellos y los nobles son capaces de hacer algo así - Lory buscaba en el rostro de Kyoko algún signo que le demostrara qué tan lejos de la realidad estaba, pero ella no parecía inmutarse - ¿Supongo que no me dirás?

\- No - Lory suspiró derrotado y Kyoko sonrió victoriosa. De pronto, María entró por la puerta totalmente animada.

\- Ya llegó. Ya llegó.

\- ¿Quién llegó? - preguntó Kyoko.

\- Oh Lory, discúlpanos, pero tengo que llevarme a Kyoko.

\- ¿A mí? - Julie no le dio tiempo a decir nada más ni a Lory de quejarse pues había salido detrás de María arrastrando a Kyoko con ella.

.

\- En serio, ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto?

\- Para un baile necesitas un vestido.

\- Me has dado muchos vestidos.

\- Pero el vestido para este baile no es igual a los que te he dado.

\- Para empezar, ¿por qué rojo? Resalta demasiado.

\- Te queda muy bien ese color.

\- Si es por eso bien puedo usar el vestido color coral de mi madre. Es un vestido de fiesta, combina con mi piel y no resalta tanto.

\- Recuerdas muchas cosas después de trece años de su muerte. Nunca pensé que una niña de seis años pudiera tener tan buena memoria - inconscientemente, Kyoko mostró un rostro culpable - ¿Qué otra cosa te contó?

\- Ella...no me contó mucho...personalmente. No recuerdo mucho de ella, en realidad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No pensarás que una niña de seis años es capaz de entender cosas tan complejas y recordarlo durante trece años.

\- ¿Entonces cómo?

\- Por accidente.

\- ¿Accidente?

\- La niña Kyoko solo supo que debía comportarse como una dama fina para poder cumplir con las expectativas de su padre, así que por eso aun después de su muerte continué estudiando etiqueta por mi cuenta. Un día, accidentalmente dejé caer unos libros. Cuando los recogí me asombré pues había uno que no conocía, era escrito a mano y pude reconocer en él la caligrafía de ella - hizo una pausa y después continuó - y un registro de su vida.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Ahora lo recuerdo. Muchas veces la vi escribiendo. Decía que le gustaba recordar todos los momentos felices y para nunca olvidarlos los escribía en un diario.

\- Sí, un diario que más tarde fue usado para escribir sus penas.

\- ...

\- Durante diez años viví feliz, sin saber nada, solo para descubrir la cruda realidad.

\- ¿Me dejarías leerlo? Su diario - Kyoko no sabía si debía o no - Por favor, si me consideras responsable en parte por su sufrimiento, permite al menos que lo conozca - los ojos de Julie mostraban sinceridad y un poco de dolor, así que después de pensarlo un poco Kyoko cedió.

\- Está bien - Julie sonrió ligeramente, Kyoko por su parte desordenaba la ropa.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Busco el diario.

\- Pero ahí no hay nada más que ropa.

\- No, está aquí - Poco después Kyoko sacó de dentro de lo que parecía un pedazo de tela un libro que se veía algo viejo, pero bien cuidado.

\- ¿Eres maga?

\- No estaba bien escondido para que nadie lo encuentre. Toma.

Kyoko tuvo que seguir probándose vestidos y enseñárselos a Julie, mientras ella leía el diario de Saena. La sesión finalizó, para suerte de Kyoko, aunque al día siguiente la volvieron a retomar. Para el final del día, Kyoko estaba agotada y Julie había terminado de leer.

Julie le devolvió el diario a Kyoko y justo cuando esta lo tomó, Julie la abrazó. El abrazo cogió a Kyoko desprevenida y no supo que hacer. Para cuando reaccionó ya Julie la había soltado.

\- Siento mucho lo ocurrido - los ojos de Julie reflejaban dolor y sinceridad - Te prometo que encontraremos a quien o quienes sean responsables de todo - pronto ese dolor desapareció y dio paso al resentimiento - y les haremos pagar lo que han hecho.

.

El baile resultó ser una mascarada. Máscaras de todos los colores y con todo tipo de estilos se ofrecían al entrar.

Todos vestían elegantes, los hombres con sus trajes majestuosos y las mujeres con sus extravagantes vestidos y joyas. No era difícil llamar la atención en aquel lugar, pero gracias a las máscaras nadie sabía quién era quién. Sin embargo, hubo una persona que resaltó en aquella fiesta. Una chica de cabellera negra azabache recogida en un pequeño moño con un adorno dorado mientras el resto caía en ondas sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un vestido color coral con adornos dorados. La máscara dorada impedía ver sus ojos, y por tanto su rostro, pero nadie dudaba que fuera sin dudas una muchacha hermosa. Junto con ella había tres cabelleras rubias, una pareja y un chico, su acompañante.

No mucho tiempo después apareció el rey, o futuro rey, quien fue saludando a cada uno de los invitados. Los saludaba, hablaba con ellos, y se dirigía hacia alguien más para hacer lo mismo. Ni Kyoko ni los Hizuris le quitaron la vista de encima en todo momento. La fiesta avanzaba, pero él no se dirigía a ellos, incluso parecía que los evitaba.

Un largo rato había pasado ya desde que había llegado el anfitrión, cuando Kyoko ve como uno de los sirvientes le ofrece algo a Kuon y murmura algo que solo él puede oír. Cuando el sirviente se marcha, Kuon toma a Kyoko de la mano.

\- Sígueme - le dice Kuon, en un tono tal que Kyoko no se molesta en discutir, tampoco es que pueda dado el lugar y la situación.

Los dos caminan hacia una puerta, y justo antes de entrar al salón frente a ellos Kyoko voltea y ve que _lo_ ha perdido de vista. Ya lo encontrará cundo vuelva, y con ese pensamiento entra al salón.

Es algo pequeño pero lujoso, y rápidamente nota que no están solos. Hay alguien frente a ellos. Al principio le cuesta identificarlo, pero es él sin dudas.

\- Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido - frente a ellos estaba Kyosuke - No sabía si vendrían. Después de todo, no nos vemos hace años.

\- No rechazaría su invitación solo por eso.

\- Me alegra que sea así - su expresión cambió desde que había entrado a la fiesta, ahora lucía relajado y con una sonrisa burlona - Y ahora, ¿quién es esta jovencita que no se ha ido de tu lado?

\- Ella es Kyoko, mi prometida.

\- Mmm, así que prometida. Veo que finalmente hubo una mujer capaz de amarrarte.

\- Por favor, no lo digas así.

\- Vamos, estoy seguro que ella misma lo sabe. ¿Y está bien que pregunte de dónde es Kyoko?

\- Disculpe mi falta, majestad. - Kyoko hizo una pequeña reverencia - Vengo de una de las colonias que le pertenecen - entonces, firme y mirando al futuro rey se quitó la máscara para luego encontrarse con su mirada - Mi nombre es Kyoko Mogami.

Dorado se encontró con dorado. En ese momento, Kyosuke dejó de sonreír.

* * *

Sip, soy mala. Pero así no me pueden matar porque si no, no sabrán que sigue. Aprovechando que acaban de empezar las clases y todavía no hay presión de exámenes. Espero sus comentarios.

PD: el próximo cap está bien fuerte, o al menos esa fue la intensión.

PD #2: Creo que me estoy contagiando con Nakamura-sensei y los finales de los capítulos.


	23. Capítulo 21 Venganza

Iba a subir el capítulo antes, pero no pude. Culpe a Irma que me dejó sin electricidad por dos días y sin trasporte por cuatro, creo. Ya ni sé. Y para todas aquellas que querían matarme por el final del capítulo anterior, guarden sus armas que aquí les traigo la continuación (¡Me salió rima! XD).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 Venganza**

Otra fiesta más. Y le seguirían muchas otras a partir de ahora que sería Rey. Pero el deber es el deber, y él debía cumplir el suyo, así que, con su mejor máscara, entró al salón donde lo esperaban.

Él siempre había sido objeto de mira, pero en esta ocasión sentía esas miradas más fuertes que nunca. Con suma discreción observó a su alrededor, pero no veía nada que llamara su atención, al menos hasta que dio con tras cabelleras doradas que andaban juntas. Le costó un poco de trabajo, pero finalmente los reconoció. El personalmente se encargó de que se enviaran sus invitaciones, aunque sin muchas esperanzas pues hacía al menos tres años desde la última vez que se vieron, eran ellos quienes no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Cuando miró más detenidamente, no observó la cabellera castaña que normalmente los acompañaba. Eso era extraño. Pero más extraño le pareció, o debería decir impactante, una presencia detrás del más joven. Una chica de cabello negro y un vestido color coral que reconoció al instante. El vestido pertenecía a Saena, pero no solo el vestido le recordaba a esa mujer, algo en esa chica, algo que no sabía que era le recordaba a Saena.

Desde la distancia no podía ver a la joven, mucho menos con la máscara dorada que tenía, pero de alguna forma sentía que debía verla de cerca. La chica no se movía del lado de Kuon, así que eso confirmaba que iban juntos.

Entonces se le ocurrió. Envió a uno de los sirvientes para que le dijera a Kuon que el rey lo esperaba y quería reunirse con él en privado. Pudo ver como Kuon dudó un momento, luego tomó la mano de la chica y siguieron al sirviente. Él, muy educadamente se disculpó con quien hablaba y se escabulló hasta el salón donde había pedido que llevaran a Kuon.

Allí estaba con la mirada desafiante que Kyosuke no sabía a qué se debía, y ella detrás, aparentemente tranquila.

\- Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido – dijo una vez estuvo frente a ellos - No sabía si vendrían. Después de todo, no nos vemos hace años.

\- No rechazaría su invitación solo por eso.

\- Me alegra que sea así - su expresión cambió desde que había entrado a la fiesta, ahora lucía relajado y con una sonrisa burlona - Y ahora, ¿quién es esta jovencita que no se ha ido de tu lado?

\- Ella es Kyoko, mi prometida.

\- Mmm, así que prometida. Veo que finalmente hubo una mujer capaz de amarrarte.

\- Por favor, no lo digas así.

\- Vamos, estoy seguro que ella misma lo sabe. ¿Y está bien que pregunte de dónde es Kyoko?

\- Disculpe mi falta, majestad. - Kyoko hizo una pequeña reverencia - Vengo de una de las colonias que le pertenecen - entonces, firme y mirando al futuro rey se quitó la máscara para luego encontrarse con su mirada - Mi nombre es Kyoko Mogami.

 _¡¿Mogami?!_ _Imposible. Es imposible._ _Y e_ _s idéntica a Saena, pero sus ojos...son dorados, como los míos._

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Kyosuke estaba aterrado, y Kyoko, quien lucía tranquila, sonrió, pero no como sonríe alguien por alegría. Su sonrisa no reflejaba nada bueno, por el contrario, su sonrisa mostraba que estaba a punto de cometer alguna locura.

\- Soy un fantasma de tu pasado y he venido a cobrar tus deudas.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- ¿Enserio? Tal vez debería refrescarte la memoria. Vengo a cobrar venganza en nombre de una mujer a la que engañaste, traicionaste y abandonaste a su suerte. Vengo en nombre de Saena Mogami, mi madre.

\- ¿Tu...tu madre? ¿Saena es...tu madre?

\- No creo que sea muy difícil de creer. Después de todo soy su viva imagen - Hubo silencio. Dorado y dorado se miraban entre sí. Odio frente a sorpresa con un poco de miedo. El primero en interrumpir fue Kyosuke. Había ampliado la distancia con la noticia, en cambio ahora se acercaba a Kyoko.

\- Es cierto, eres su viva imagen - la mirada de Kyosuke era indescifrable para Kyoko, pero si había que describirla, lo más cercano era melancolía - Eres idéntica salvo por una cosa, tus ojos. Dorados.

\- No creo que sea muy difícil sacar conclusiones, ¿no?

\- Nada me haría más feliz si así fuera - la sonrisa sincera que Kyosuke mostró desarmo por completo a Kyoko, al igual que a Kuon quien se mantenía al margen de aquella conversación - Nada me haría más feliz que esto no fuera un sueño, que tu fueras real, y fueras hija de Saena y mía, pero es imposible - Kyosuke ya estaba justo delante de Kyoko y alzó la mano como si quisiera tocarla, solo para asegurarse que en verdad no era un sueño.

\- No juegues conmigo - pero ella le apartó la mano - ¿te atreves a decir que todo esto es un invento?

\- Pues ciertamente eres real, y tu parecido con Saena es increíble, incluso tienes los ojos dorados como los míos, pero no podrás engañarme - la mirada suave que tenía unos instantes atrás desapareció para dar paso a una mirada dura y seca.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- No. ¿Cómo te atreves tú a abusar de un recuerdo tan importante para mí?

\- ¿Importante? ¿Importante dices? ¡Si ella hubiera sido importante no la habrías abandonado a su suerte a unos piratas!

\- No sé cómo ni de dónde conseguiste tanta información, pero no vas a engañarme. Saena murió un mes después que nos casáramos, en un ataque pirata.

\- ¿Quién es ahora el mentiroso? ¡Tú recibiste una carta de rescate que rechazaste, abandonando a mi madre a su suerte cargando con el peso de tu hija en su vientre! Es más, ni siquiera te lo pensaste dos veces para casarte otra vez dándola por muerta.

\- ¿De qué hablas niña? La única carta que recibí fue la que me notificó la muerte de Saena.

\- ¿Y quién escribió esa carta?

\- ... - Kyosuke no respondió, no porque no quisiera, era porque no podía. No lo recordaba.

\- Saena no murió en un ataque pirata. Tú la abandonaste, la engañaste, pero no tuviste en cuenta que pudiera salir embarazada. Y esa fue tu perdición.

Kyosuke se veía perturbado. Miraba a Kyoko, como si quisiera creerse que todo era real, hasta que vio un anillo en la mano izquierda de Kyoko, un anillo de compromiso, _el_ anillo de compromiso que le había dado a Saena.

\- Ese anillo - dijo señalándolo.

\- ¿Lo reconoces? - Kyoko se lo mostró.

\- ¿Por qué llevas ese anillo?

\- ¿Todavía vas a fingir que no sabes nada?

\- Es cierto todo lo que he dicho. Cuando regresé a España luego de la boda tuve una enorme discusión con mi madre. Aunque a regañadientes, logré que aceptara mi matrimonio con la condición de que yo cumpliría con mi papel como miembro de la familia real por sobre todas las cosas. Un mes después llegó una carta diciendo que el barco en el que venía había sido atacado por piratas y que ella había muerto. Yo estaba destrozado, y mi madre se aprovechó de eso e hizo que me casara con una duquesa. Pero nunca olvidé a Saena, todavía no lo hago - en su mano derecha, dos anillos en el dedo anular, que si no lo detallaba podría pasar por uno, cuando sólo debía ser uno - Me reusé a quitarme el anillo, por lo que hice que el anillo de mi segunda boda pudiera asimilarse y poder conservarlo - se quitó ambos anillo y le mostró uno a Kyoko que llevaba inscrito "Saena y Kyosuke", Kyoko sacó de un pequeño bolso a juego con el vestido, una cajita, y dentro había un anillo idéntico al que Kyosuke le acababa de mostrar, pero ligeramente más pequeño - Ya no tengo dudas, pero, ¿cómo?

\- Sobrevivió, y pidieron un rescate por la mujer de duque Kin, pero se negaron a pagarlo. Ella estaba destrozada, pero nunca lo creyó, o debería decir que se negó a creer que fuera posible. Siempre esperó porque fueras a rescatarla.

\- Lo siento mucho. Debe ser difícil vivir así por 20 años.

\- No.

\- ¿No? ¿A qué te refieres con no?

\- Mamá murió cuando tenía seis.

\- Lo siento.

Kyosuke tenía los puños apretados, y se veía claramente que se lamentaba por lo sucedido. Kyoko al serlo así no pudo evitar perder la mirada de odio, junto con todo el sentimiento de venganza. Él también había sido engañado. Él también fue una víctima. Perdió a la mujer que amaba, tuvo que casarse por deber y no estuvo todos esos años al lado de su hija, la primera. De repente, sintió que todo había sido en vano.

\- No hay nadie de quien vengarse.

Kyoko bajó la mirada. Kuon desde detrás no podía verla, pero Kyosuke sí. Con una seña del rey, Kuon se retiró del salón, dejando a padre e hija hablar en paz. Por primera vez, Kyoko sintió que le fallaban las piernas, y ya en el suelo, sintió sus ojos arder.

\- Todo fue inútil.

\- Yo no lo pienso así – le dijo Kyosuke – pero primero déjame preguntarte. ¿Toda tu vida estuviste pensando en la venganza? – Kyoko negó - ¿Y cómo fue tu vida antes?

Kyoko recordó con dolor la muerte de su madre, pero su vida con los Fuwa no fue para nada mala. Ellos la complacían casi siempre. Incluso el tono de Sho era bueno con ella, aunque para ello hubiera que recurrir a un pequeño duelo que ganaría ella, pero sin duda fueron buenos años. Fue una vida…

\- Divertida – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y después? Mientras planeaba la venganza, ¿no conociste gente que se hizo cercana a ti?

\- ¿Cómo sabías que me sentiría mejor así?

\- Fue Saena quien me enseñó que le mejor manera de levantar le el humor a alguien deprimido es recordare las cosas buenas por las que ha pasado. Y veo que tú has pasado por algo bueno.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Puede que ese anillo haya sido una justificación.

\- No te conoceré a ti, pero conozco bien a Kuon, y sé que nunca habría hecho algo como hacer pasar a una chica por su prometida.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?

\- Puede ser. Pero lo conozco bien. Y conozco sus ojos. Son diferentes.

\- ¿No estarás insinuando que...?

\- No lo insinúo. Lo afirmo. Tú también deberías mirar más.

\- Majestad, - fueron interrumpidos - lo solicitan.

\- Debo irme un momento. Volveré en cuanto termine. Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo – Kyoko solo asintió.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Kyosuke le habló al sirviente.

\- Creo que dejé claro que no quería que me interrumpieran.

\- Majestad, es que solicitaban su presencia con urgencia.

\- ¿Y quién es esa persona que no podía esperar?

\- El duque de Alba.

\- ¿Qué quiere esta vez?

\- No lo sé majestad. Parecía urgente.

\- Pues llévame con él.

Varios minutos trascurrieron en el lugar donde el duque esperaba al rey, pero el único que esperaba era este último.

\- ¿Dónde está el duque? Pensé que estaba esperando por mí, y resulta ser que quien está esperando soy yo.

Antes que el sirviente pudiera responder, Kuon apareció agitado, venía corriendo.

\- Majestad.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Problemas.

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas?

\- Un hombre…un duque…y Kyoko…

\- Respira con calma y habla despacio. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

\- Kyoko ha sido arrestada.

\- ¡Absurdo! ¿Cómo ha sucedido eso?

\- El duque de Alba acaba de arrestar a Kyoko bajo el cargo de piratería.

* * *

Chan chan chan… Justo cuando todo parecía que se iba a solucionar, ¿eh?

Kyoko está en problemas. Graves problemas. ¿Cómo harán para liberarla de "falsas acusaciones"? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, y que para suerte de ustedes ya está escrito, algo tenía que hacer para matar el aburrimiento. Mientras, yo sigo con mis muy enganchantes finales ;p

Nos vemos .


	24. Capítulo 22 Libre

Apoyo moral desde aquí a la gente de México, que por si no fuera poco con los huracanes también tuvieron terremotos. Y para la gente de Puerto Rico y de todas las islas del Caribe que fueron afectadas por Irma y por María. Yo sigo rezando porque suba lo más pronto posible y no venga para acá.

* * *

Lamento la demora. En mi defensa tenía clases a tope y no tuve tiempo de NADA.

Creo que ya les había dicho que no tengo idea de cómo funciona la realeza, así que simplemente tomo nombres y hago con ellos lo que yo quiero.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 Libre**

 _El duque de Alba acaba de arrestar a Kyoko bajo el cargo de piratería._

\- Esto es lo último que le permito – dijo Kyosuke enojado mientras Kuon lo guiaba hacia el lugar de los sucesos.

 _Eso dice él, pero en realidad el duque no está equivocado. La pregunta es ¿cómo lo supo? Pensé que ella se "disfrazaba" para que nadie la reconociera._

El lugar resultó ser el salón en el que había dejado a Kyoko, pero esta ya no estaba, aunque sí el duque.

\- Duque, ¿se puede saber qué está haciendo? – le dijo Kyosuke.

\- Oh, majestad. Solo me encargaba de una criminal.

\- ¿Tiene usted alguna prueba?

\- ¿No es mi testimonio suficiente?

\- Me temo que no. La chica a la que acaba de acusar es una chica inocente y la prometida de este joven.

\- Joven que no es parte de la nobleza de España.

\- El joven vino en representación de Inglaterra. ¿Tiene algún problema con ello?

\- Para nada. Pero esa chica es una criminal, no una noble.

\- Es cierto que no es noble, todavía, pero eso no la hace una criminal.

\- Esa chica atacó mi barco cuando volvía de las colonias hace unos tres años en un ataque pirata.

\- Es la primera vez que escucho eso – dijo el rey – pensé que tres años atrás estaba tan enfermo que no podía salir de la cama.

\- E-eso fue después que volviera del viaje – el duque respondió algo nervioso.

\- Sin embargo, no recuerdo haber escuchado nada sobre el asunto.

\- Seguro que no estuvo usted presente en aquel momento.

\- ¿Has dicho que la chica formó parte de un ataque pirata?

\- Así es.

\- Nunca había escuchado de una chica pirata. Si recuerda su rostro, imagino que también recordará su nombre.

\- Nunca dijeron su nombre – el tono autoritario que utilizaba el duque fue bajando poco a poco.

\- ¿Y cómo se dirigían hacia ella?

\- Los piratas se dirigían hacia ella como Capitana.

\- Así que unos piratas dirigidos por una mujer fueron capaces de derrotar a uno de los más importantes duques de España – el duque de Alba bajó la cabeza ante semejante comentario reprimiendo la ira y la vergüenza de semejante hecho – A pesar de todo esto que ha resultado una historia tremendamente interesante, me temo que su testimonio no es insuficiente, sino cuestionable. La próxima vez que quiera acusar a alguien será mejor que tenga pruebas que respalden sus acusaciones.

\- Majestad, – un sirviente los interrumpió – los invitados están preguntando por usted.

\- En seguida regreso – le dijo y después se dirigió al duque – esto no se quedará así – luego a Kuon – Vuelve al baile. En cuanto pueda me encargaré del asunto y de liberar a tu prometida.

El rey tuvo que volver al baile y pasar allí el resto de la noche. Para cuando hubo terminado, el duque ya se había ido. Aunque la acusación hacia Kyoko carecía de valor, era la palabra del duque de Alba contra la suya, por lo que no podía liberarla hasta que tuviera las pruebas necesarias.

El duque de Alba era un noble poderoso, y en extremo rico, riqueza cuya procedencia sospechaba era fraudulenta. Como nunca hubo pruebas, no se pudo hacer ninguna investigación en contra de él, pero con el supuesto viaje a las colonias de hacía tres años podía hacer que lo investigaran.

Los Hizuris se quedaron como huéspedes en el castillo. Poco faltó para que ellos mismos usaran la fuerza para sacar a Kyoko del encarcelamiento, pero Kyosuke logró convencerlos de que él se encargaría de sacarla. Lo que no pudo hacer fue convencer a Kuon de que no la fuera a ver.

\- Siento haberte causado tantos problemas – se disculpó Kyoko.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – le preguntó Kuon – Es por mí que estás en una celda. Soy yo quien debería disculparse.

\- Si no fuera por mí, ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí.

\- ¿Es eso malo?

\- ¡Claro que es malo! Un duque no debería visitar a su "prometida" en una prisión porque esta es acusada de criminal.

\- Es cierto que no es lo normal, pero no estoy molesto por eso. Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Es cierto que atacaste su barco?

\- No lo sé, realmente no lo recuerdo.

\- Y otra cosa, si siempre llevas una peluca y esa casaca roja que te hace parecer un chico, ¿cómo pudo reconocerte?

\- Los primeros barcos que ataqué los hice sin nada de eso. Fue cuando dejé ir a un noble español que decidí que si quería ir a las colonias y pasar desapercibida entonces debería verme diferente.

\- Supongo que ese noble español es el que te está acusando.

\- Es posible.

\- Kyosuke insiste en que él te sacará de aquí pero simplemente no puedo estar tranquilo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en que sea libre? Soy una criminal después de todo.

\- ¿Por qué tú no quieres ser libre?

\- Ya he perdido mi objetivo. No me queda nada.

\- ¡No digas eso! Tienes toda una vida por delante.

\- ¿Cuál? Me crie con piratas. Ese no es un lugar al que volver. No pertenezco a ningún lado.

\- ¡Conmigo! – Ambos callaron por un momento ante la declaración de Kuon. Kyoko miraba los ojos de Kuon viendo la sinceridad que mostraban – Vuelve conmigo. Yo te daré un lugar a donde pertenezcas y al que volver.

Kyoko bajó la vista y recordó las palabras de su padre. Tal vez, solo tal vez… Entonces se acercó a los barrotes hasta que no pudo seguir avanzando.

\- Kuon – dijo casi en un murmuro haciendo que este se acercara hasta estar uno frente al otro. Ella sacó una mano entre los barrotes, agarró su camisa y lo haló hasta que el rostro de él y el de ella estuvieron a la misma altura, entonces, lo besó en la mejilla – Gracias.

Se veían a los ojos uno al otro. Los de ella estaban ligeramente acuosos y brillaban, los de él estaban llenos de sorpresa. Sin embargo, no fueron los ojos de ella o el beso lo más impactante, sino su sonrisa. Era una sonrisa sincera y llena de felicidad. Kuon no fue capaz de soportar el impulso.

\- Gracias dices – esta vez fue él el que bajó la vista y cuando la alzó le dio un beso, pero esta vez, fue en los labios – Dame las gracias cuando hayamos salido de esta.

Kyoko se sorprendió con el gesto, pero reaccionó.

\- Entonces sácame de aquí.

\- Lo haré. Y cuando lo haga vas a devolver ese anillo que no te pertenece – dijo señalando el anillo de compromiso de Saena – porque yo te voy a dar el que te corresponde.

\- Esperaré por ti.

Ambos se despidieron con un beso y con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

Varios días después, encontraron las pruebas para acusar al duque de Alba de contrabandista, y una lista nada corta de delitos. Con ello su testimonio carecía de valor y Kyosuke podía usar su poder para liberar a Kyoko. Pensó en ir con los Hizuris, pero cuando llegó al castillo ellos no estaban. El matrimonio tuvo que volver porque al parecer, había escapados unos prisioneros, varios de ellos por lo visto, y habían escapado en un barco, no dieron más detalles antes de irse. En cuanto al joven, sabían que no se había ido, pero nadie lo había visto. Kyosuke decidió que iría él solo, sabía que Kuon no soportaba estar quieto, seguramente estaría en algún lugar todavía molesto por no poder hacer nada. Ya lo vería cuando volviera con Kyoko. Lo que el rey no esperaba era encontrarse la celda vacía.

\- Un joven vino temprano esta mañana con la orden de su majestad de liberar a la joven.

\- ¿No dudó que fuera un engaño?

\- Sí, pero me mostró un reloj de bolsillo con el escudo de su majestad. Era auténtico.

\- Está bien, solo se adelantó.

Buscaron por todas partes, pero no hubo rastro de Kuon o de Kyoko. Parecía que se hubieran esfumado, o _escapado._ El matrimonio Hizuri tampoco sabía de ellos. Fue como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

.

 _Varios años después, en el cumpleaños del Rey de España._

\- Majestad, ha llegado un presente para usted.

\- ¿Para qué vienes a decírmelo? Ya sabes dónde ponerlo.

\- Pensé que debía informarle de este paquete.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque fue enviando para **Kin.**

Inmediatamente el Rey cambió su actitud desinteresada.

\- Dámelo.

El paquete consistía en un libro que se veía algo viejo, un sobre, y lo que parecía ser un pequeño cuando envuelto. Cuando Kyosuke abrió el libro reconoció la letra de Saena al momento, y supo que se tratada de ese diario que siempre escribía. Pasó directamente al final y comprobó lo cierto de la acusación de Kyoko. En el sobre venía una certificación de matrimonio con un anillo de compromiso, suyos ambos. Y finalmente, un retrato de una familia. Era obvio el mensaje. Ella no quería que quedaran rastros de su proveniencia, y le encargaba a él deshacerse de todo. Y lo hizo con gusto.

Después de leer el diario lo quemó. Lo mismo hizo con el certificado que lo había unido a la única mujer que amó. Y luego sonrió. Sonrió mientras veía como en el fuego de la chimenea se quemaba el retrato de una familia feliz, una bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos dorados, y un hombre apuesto rubio de ojos verdes, y una pequeña niña de cabellos no tan rubios y unos ojos verdes como los de su padre, aunque sin dudas, se parecía a su madre. Y justo debajo, decía _La familia Hizuri._

FIN

* * *

Se acabó. Eso es todo. Espero que le haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos!

Nah, mentira. Queda el Epílogo.

Antes que nada, agradecerle a una amiga que me ayudó con la escena de la prisión, a pesar de que no sabe nada de Skip Beat ni del fanfic (a no ser cuando tengo mis ataques de fangirl y me pongo a hablar como loca) y aun así, me ayudó. De todas formas, me gustaría tener otras opiniones para futuras historias, especialmente (explícitamente) el plano rómantico.

Otra cosa. Para **alex** y para el resto, pues me imagino se habrán hecho una idea de quienes fueron los fugados de los Hizuris. Pienso escribir algo de ellos en el epílogo, pero si tengo suficientes reviews haré un extra solo para ellos.

Y **alex,** Kyoko es pirata, es normal que esté un tiempo fuera de "casa". Por cierto, ¿a qué hermano te refieres? Kyoko es hija única (autora confundida).

Y así, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima y última entrega, a no ser que haga el extra, pero recuerden que hay una condición ;)


	25. Extra 3 Fuga y Regreso

¡H-hola! Ya sé, ya sé, fueron ¿tres meses? Es que me cogió la carretilla de parciales, y cuando relajé de los parciales, tenía no sé cuántas tareas proyectos de la Universidad. En serio lo siento.

Este capítulo es para complacer la **explícita** petición de **PaulaGaTo.** ¡Que lo disfrutes!

PD: Siento que el capítulo está escrito algo "a carretilla" pero es que no me salían las descripciones, además, mis neuronas expiraron haciendo tareas en la escuela. Aun así, espero que esté al menos, decente.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Extra 3 Fuga y Regreso**

Todos en Tortuga se sorprendieron cuando vieron a los tripulantes del Skip Beat. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había salido de la isla que algunos ya pensaban que habían sido capturados. Pero estábamos hablando del Skip Beat, por supuesto que volvería. Aunque nadie lo dijera, todos sabían y conocían las características de la capitana del Skip Beat, Kyoko.

Era común que su capitana no bajará a tierra inmediatamente después de llegar, pero si era normal que sus hombres bajaran alegres y con alguna buena historia para contar. Bueno, tenían una historia, una increíble, pero no sabían si debían estar alegres o no.

Lucían ligeramente lúgubres. Pensaron que tal vez había muerto alguien de la tripulación en algún ataque, pero no faltaba nadie, incluso traían a uno adicional. Si hasta Kanae, quien seguía a Kyoko a todas partes, había bajado del barco con los hombres. Solo faltaba Kyoko, sí, solo ella. Algo no cuadraba. Pero era Kyoko, y bueno, Kyoko era Kyoko, ¿no? Más ella no aparecía, entonces surgieron los rumores.

Sho se encontraba fuera de la isla, había conseguido un barco en una pelea. Su barco llegó dos días después y lo primero que escuchó fue "El Skip Beat regresó, pero nadie ha visto a Kyoko" sumado a varias versiones, entre las que se incluían su captura y muerte.

Sho no creyó nada de lo que oyó hasta que se lo confirmó su propio padre. El Skip Beat había llegado a tierra, pero Kyoko no había ido a verlo. Eso solo podía significar que no había vuelto.

De inmediato fue hacia el único lugar dónde se le ocurría podría estar. Llegó a la casa y cuando estuvo a punto de tumbar la puerta, Kanae lo recibió.

\- ¿Dónde está? - Sho entró como loco, justo como lo había hecho la última vez - ¿Dónde está? - repitió, pero Kanae no le respondió - Kanae, ¿dónde está Kyoko?

\- No está aquí.

\- Eso ya lo sé. Quiero saber por qué no ha ido a ver a mi padre.

\- Creo que ya sabes por qué.

\- Dímelo.

\- Kyoko está muerta.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el ruido de varios cristales caer contra el piso. Sho los había tirado.

\- ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Desafortunadamente.

\- Tú de todas las personas dices que es algo desafortunado. Si hasta parece un chiste. ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

\- ¿Necesitas alguna prueba además del hecho de que no está aquí?

\- ¡Sí! - la voz de Sho sonaba rota y aunque Kanae no podía verle el rostro, sabía que seguramente lucía igual que su voz - Kyoko no puede estar muerta. Ella lo prometió. Prometió que volvería y volveríamos a competir. Y esta vez sí le ganaría. Esta vez lo haría...

\- Lo siento Sho, pero ella no volverá.

Kanae le puso una mano en el hombro, pero él la rechazó y salió de la casa. Sho no era su persona favorita, pero tampoco la que más odiara. Aun así, sabía que era la persona más cercana a Kyoko en toda Tortuga. Se sentía mal por él, pero debía seguir _sus_ indicaciones. Las últimas.

\- Un mes atrás -

El barco estaba cerca de tierra, sus esperanzas de escapar eran casi nulas.

\- Escapen - le dijo Kyoko a Kanae.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Tienen que escapar cuando se les presente la oportunidad.

\- Te das cuenta que es imposible escapar del barco.

\- No del barco. Me las voy a arreglar que Reino no esté a su cuidado. Cuando eso pase tienes que buscar la manera de escapar.

\- Espera ¿Tienes? ¿Por qué yo?

\- Porque tú eres la que va a estar con ellos.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ... - Kyoko no le respondió, en cambio, caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y volvió con un puñal - Este puñal lo obtuve el día que obtuve el Skip Beat. Es un símbolo de que yo soy su capitana - Kanae ya sabía esa historia así que no sabía por qué Kyoko se la contaba - Ahora es tuyo.

\- ¿Mío? Pero…tú…yo… - Kanae no sabía que responder, ni siquiera sabía que pasaba con Kyoko.

\- Yo seré llevada lejos, y hasta que no cumpla con mi venganza no pienso volver. Sin embargo, tú vas a estar con ellos, tienen que volver a Tortuga.

Kanae siempre pensó que Kyoko era fría y no pensaba en nadie, pero últimamente su opinión había cambiado, mucho. Fingía no importarle ninguno de los hombres, pero en realidad siempre estaba al tanto. Solo ahora notaba cómo ella siempre sabía que había mal con ellos. Incluso ahora pensaba primero en ellos, aunque ella estuviera pensando en otra cosa que no fuera la libertad.

\- Pero Kyoko-

\- Nada de peros - la interrumpió - es una orden de tu capitana. La última - Kanae cogió el puñal.

\- Sí, Capitana. Será un honor.

\- Cuídate. Y demuestra que las mujeres también valen.

Poco después vino un hombre de Reino buscando a Kyoko. En la puerta de la habitación, la que fue _su_ habitación durante los casi tres años que ejerció piratería, antes de irse, Kyoko le dirigió a Kanae sus últimas palabras.

\- Y Kanae, en lo que respecta a la _Capitana_ , está muerta.

Entonces se marchó y no la volvieron a ver.

.

Kanae y los otros fueron encerrados en la prisión de un fuerte en el puerto. Varios días después separaron a Kanae de los hombres y la llevaron a una especie de mansión. Era la casa del hombre que dirigía el puerto, ella lo había visto el primer día, lo que no sabía era por qué estaba ella allí. Una mujer bella y elegante, probablemente la señora de la casa, la recibió.

\- La señora Hizuri ha escuchado sobre ti. Quiere que te prepare para que seas la dama de la otra señorita que vino en el barco.

Kanae no creía la que oía, porque encima de todo, no entendía por qué o cómo estaba pasando aquello.

\- Dudo que una chica sin modales como ella pueda ser una señorita - dijo un muchacho joven, probablemente no tuviera todavía ni 15 años.

\- Debes tener valor para hablarle a alguien mayor que tú de manera, niño.

\- ¡No soy un niño! Tengo 14 años.

\- Hiou, no seas maleducado – lo regañó la mujer - Y pase lo que pase, es mi deber hacer que ella se comporte como una dama, por lo tanto, se quedará aquí.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - dijo solo Hiou, aunque Kanae lo dijo por dentro, se evidenciaba en su rostro lo que sentía.

\- Como lo oyes. Así que procura comportarte.

Kanae no provenía de una familia noble ni rica. Ni tan siquiera acomodada, por lo que no conocía el mundo de la etiqueta. Sin embargo, no le eran del todo desconocidas sus reglas. Más de una vez vio a Kyoko seguir algunos códigos de etiqueta. Y más de una vez tuvo que escuchar lo que ella decía y obedecerla al pie de la letra. Por lo que no le fue difícil asimilar lo que le enseñaron.

El carácter de Kanae no hubiera permitido que la manipularan tan fácil, pero según ella, la señora de la casa daba miedo cuando se enojaba. Y si algo sabía ella, era saber huir en casos donde su vida peligrara, lo que nunca esperó fue estar en tal posición.

Siempre atendió a sus "lecciones", pero también buscaba la manera de huir de allí y pensaba en cómo podrían regresar a Tortuga. Cosa que se le dificultaba un poco con el pequeño Hiou siempre vigilándola.

De alguna manera, la mala relación entre Kanae y Hiou fue mejorando, en especial, después de que tuvieran su primer duelo, aunque después de descubiertos fueron regañados. Kanae empezó a ver a sus hermanos menores en él. Un día lo convenció de ir al puerto. Ambos se las arreglaron para escapar de la vigilancia de los guardias, aunque Hiou siempre la seguía. Y tenía que pasar SIN Hiou, o no tendría sentido.

\- Hiou, ¿podrías vigilar por si viene algún guardia?

Hiou dudó un poco, pero al final cedió. Kanae, victoriosa, fue a ver a _sus_ piratas.

\- Hola muchachos - dijo frente a la celda en la que se encontraban todos.

Todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, incluso de incertidumbre, mientras Kanae mantenía una expresión victoriosa por haber llegado sin compañía, tanto que había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

\- ¿Alguien pidió fiesta? Y si es así ¿por qué hay una sola? - dijo uno.

\- Alégrate que hay al menos una.

\- Hey idiotas, ¿de qué hablan? - les dijo Kanae algo molesta.

\- ¿Kanae?

\- Como si fuera posible que - el rostro irritado de Kanae le indicó que estaban en lo cierto - ¡¿EHHH?!

\- Alcen la voz un poco más, creo que el guardia no los oyó.

\- Pero ¿qué?

\- Olviden eso. Vine a otra cosa.

\- ¿Dónde está la Capitana? ¿También está con vestido?

\- ¿Responde esto tu pregunta? - Kanae les mostró el puñal que Kyoko le había dado y todos callaron.

\- ¿Por qué tienes eso?

\- No importa el porqué. Lo que importa que es yo soy la capitana ahora y van a obedecer cada una de mis indicaciones si quieren volver a Tortuga vivos.

Los encuentros se produjeron durante una semana. Hiou no preguntaba y ella no le decía, aunque él se comportaba como si supiera todo y nada. Kanae pensó que simplemente no le importaba.

\- ¿Cómo va el plan de escape? – Kanae se quedó de piedra cuando Hiou le preguntó semejante cosa. Miró alrededor y no vio a nadie, luego le devolvió la mirada con sorpresa y temor a Hiou.

\- ¿De qué hablas Hiou?

\- ¿Sigues queriendo engañarme? ¿Pensaste que no lo notaría?

\- Hiou, no sé de qué – Kanae calló cuando vio su mirada decisiva - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Desde la segunda vez que fuimos a la prisión. Escuché cómo les hablabas sobre escapar.

\- ¿Me vas a delatar?

\- No.

\- ¿No?

\- No, te voy a ayudar – Si antes Kanae se había quedado de piedra ahora no estaba más cerca de quedarse cómo una.

\- ¿Por qué lo harías?

\- Porque quiero. Y tengo una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que me lleven con ustedes.

\- ¿A Tortuga?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ir a Tortuga?

\- Razones personales – Hiou evitó que Kanae siguiera preguntando, aunque no logró que confiara en él, al menos no al principio. Luego de un par de ocasiones en que demostró que era de confianza, ella comenzó a confiar en él.

.

Los Hizuris habían salido del territorio. Eso fue todo lo que Kanae pudo escuchar, pero era más que suficiente. Ya tenían todo listo y en dos noches se marcharían de allí. La noche antes de la fuga, Kanae vio a Hiou entrar al despacho de su padre con un rostro serio. Solo esperaba que no fuera a decir nada con todo listo.

Y finalmente, llegó la noche.

Con la ayuda de Hiou, evitaron los guardias, robaron las llaves, sacaron a los piratas de la prisión, y de la manera más discreta, al menos para unos piratas, llegaron al Skip Beat. Estaban a punto de partir cuando Kanae vio a Hiou mirando en dirección a su hogar.

\- Todavía estás a tiempo de volver.

\- No creo que reciban muy bien a alguien que ayudó a escapar a los prisioneros. Además, estoy siguiendo la palabra de mi padre.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Una vez me dijo que si alguna vez llegaba a enamorar debía proteger a esa persona a cualquier precio. Anoche le pregunté "¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por la chica que amas?" y él me respondió "Iría hasta el mismísimo infierno si fuera necesario. La protegería de todo. Y si ella no puede ir hacia dónde yo estoy, la seguiría hacia dónde fuera ella".

\- ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con que quieras ir a Tortuga? ¿Algún pirata secuestró a un barco en el que fuera tu enamorada?

\- No que yo sepa.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Te sigo a ti.

\- Siento decirlo, pero no tengo interés en un niño.

\- Sin embargo, no siempre seré un niño.

\- Tampoco tengo un gran interés en los hombres.

\- Yo haré que te intereses en mí.

\- ¿Y cómo harás eso pequeño?

\- Haciendo que te enamores de mí.

\- Tienes valor.

\- Si no, no estuviera aquí.

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero este es mi barco.

Hiou se sumó a la tripulación. Así, regresaron a Tortuga con una nueva capitana, y nuevo tripulante.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tan mal estuvo? ¿Merece al menos algún review?


	26. Extra 4 Fantasma

Un montón de gracias por todos los reviews. La verdad me sorprendió un poco y también me alegró un montón. Aquí les traigo otro extra, que tuve que hacer o el epílogo iba ser enorme. Es algo parecido al anterior, aun así, espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Extra 4 Fantasma**

Después de la muerte de Kyoko los piratas, en su mayoría, lo habían tomado como otro, o, mejor dicho, otra, que había caído. Otros, los más cercanos, sin embargo, no eran del todo indiferentes. Los tripulantes del Skip Beat habían cumplido con el duelo acordado en su honor, y después de eso muchos siguieron viviendo la vida de siempre, o al menos, en apariencia. La verdad es que ninguno podría olvidar los últimos momentos de su capitana, o al menos los que ellos vieron. Los más sinceros fueron los hermanos Ishibashi. Ellos fueron los únicos que expresaron abiertamente cuánto la admiraban y cuánto sentían su pérdida. Kanae y Sho fueron casos completamente diferentes, cada uno por separado.

Kanae se convirtió en la capitana del barco, y como mismo ella siempre siguió a Kyoko, ahora a ella la seguía el joven muchacho que habían traído consigo cuando habían escapado, Hiou. Kanae casi se había convertido en una Kyoko, lo que evitó que lo hiciera fue la diferencia de sus acompañantes. El pequeño Hiou, como le gustaba a los tripulantes del Skip Beat decirle, se había convertido en una compañía significante, y objeto de burla de muchos cada vez que hacía un intento por conquistarla.

Sho, por otro lado, había cambiado radicalmente. Ya no presumía y siempre estaba serio. Otro cambio significativo es que muchas veces se le veía con mujeres, mucho más de lo que solía. Dicen que fue la pérdida de Kyoko lo que provocó el cambio. Esos mismos dicen, sin importar cuántas veces lo negara, que él llegó a amarla. Otros buscan escusas para su comportamiento. Lo cierto es que él no volvió a ser el mismo.

Alrededor de dos años después de la muerte de Kyoko, apareció un barco desconocido en el puerto de Tortuga. El barco en si era algo siniestro, y aunque curiosos no faltaron, nadie se atrevió a ir a preguntar. Dos días después de su llegada al puerto llegaron Sho y Kanae quienes habían salido a hacer de las suyas con.

\- El barco llegó hace dos días, pero nadie ha bajado de él - les dijeron a ambos.

Esa noche, en los bares, apareció un hombre preguntando dónde podía comprar comida y bebida para reabastecer un barco. Mientras al hombre le dieron las indicaciones, todos allí estaban completamente pendientes de él. Al día siguiente volvió el hombre, esta vez acompañado de una mujer en pantalones y vestida de negro, resaltando la rubia cabellera que cubría su espalda y parte de su rostro. La mujer bebía mientras el hombre hacía los pedidos algo tembloso, como si tuviera miedo. Pero, ¿de qué?

Una vez terminada las gestiones, se marcharon de vuelta a su barco. Esa misma noche apareció un hombre con una vestimenta con un estilo parecido al de la mujer, de cabello oscuro y porte intimidante. La mujer apareció más tarde, se paró frente a él, él negó con la cabeza y ella asintió.

Todos los que miraron aquello estaban confusos. Solo Sho, quien ahora también tenía poca paciencia, influenciado por la curiosidad de aquellas personas, se atrevió a interrumpir.

\- Ustedes no son piratas de Tortuga. ¿Quiénes son?

El cabello de ambos caía sobre sus ojos, por lo que era difícil verlos, pero los que estaban allí juran que vieron sus ojos brillar amenazantes y un frío corrió por sus espaldas.

\- Yo creía que incluso los piratas se presentaban a sí mismos antes de preguntar por alguien - dijo la mujer.

\- Sho Fuwa. Ahora ustedes.

El hombre se levantó, se puso entre los dos.

\- Cain Heel. Dueño del Tragic Marker. Somos piratas y estamos probando nuevas aguas. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Y se marcharon.

Casi se podía decir que se escucharon suspiros. Alguien fue a ver a Sho que no se había movido de su lugar.

\- Hey Sho, ya se fueron. Ya - el hombre se quedó sin palabras cuando vio su rostro - Hombre, ¿qué pasa? Pareciera que viste un fantasma.

\- Es que lo acabo de hacer - y salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

No iban muy lejos, pero su barco estaba cerca y ya casi habían llegado para cuando los alcanzó.

\- Esperen un momento - pero ellos no se detuvieron - Hey, ¡Heel! - ambos se voltearon hacia Sho - ¿De dónde son ustedes?

\- ¿Qué importa? - Respondió Cain.

\- Importa. Quiero saber quiénes son ustedes.

\- Somos piratas. No importa de dónde seamos o quiénes seamos.

\- Entonces respóndeme lo siguiente. ¿Quién es esa mujer?

\- No - Cain iba a responder le algo a Sho cuando la mujer lo detuvo.

\- Puedo defenderme sola - le dijo y luego se dirigió s Sho - ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

\- Saber quién eres, ya sabes quién soy.

Sho pudo ver una sonrisa algo burlona en su rostro.

\- Para ti, soy Setsuka.

\- ¡Setsu! - reclamó Cain.

\- ¿Setsuka qué?

\- Heel. Setsuka Heel.

\- ¿Son hermanos?

\- Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación.

\- Una cosa más. Quiero ver tus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Siento curiosidad.

\- Dudo que sea sólo eso.

\- Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación.

\- Interesante - Setsu sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era un indicio de algo bueno - Pero eso es digamos, un privilegio. ¡Ya sé! Si me ganas en un combate tal vez te deje verlos.

\- ¿Me estás retando?

\- ¿Tienes miedo de perder?

\- No, pero no deberías retar a alguien de quien desconoces su fuerza.

\- Aprecio la preocupación, pero tengo confianza en mí misma.

\- Cuando quieras entonces.

\- Veo que tú _curiosidad_ es grande, pero no será hoy. Nos vemos.

Ambos Heel subieron al barco y Sho sintió su cuerpo temblar de emoción. Porque él lo había visto, estaba casi seguro. En el momento en que se marcharon de la posada pudo ver mejor su rostro y él reconoció ese perfil. Casi ve el color de sus ojos. Algo en su interior le decía que eran dorados, solo podía decir que lo sabía. Kyoko no podía haber muerto.

Sho esperaba con ansias el duelo. La posibilidad de que Kyoko estuviera viva. No. Según Sho, era la posibilidad de que esa chica fuera Kyoko. Que decepción se llevó cuando a la mañana siguiente el barco no estaba en el puerto. Habían zarpado sin saber cuándo volverían. Sho tendría que esperar.

Una semana después volvieron, para suerte de la cordura de Sho, que, si antes no estaba bien, ahora con la posibilidad de reencontrarse con Kyoko, menos. Así que allí estaba él, en el medio del bar y frente a saber cuántos, retándola a un duelo. Ella, claro está, no se negó, pero los murmuros se hicieron presentes, al igual que le exagerada cantidad de espectadores. Antes de comenzar Setsu dijo unas palabras.

\- Me gustaría aprovechar que hay tantos interesados para anunciar algo. El Tragic Marker está buscando miembros, y soy yo quien determinará si alguien es suficientemente competente para subir a bordo. Aquellos interesados mejor observan bien.

Efecto inmediato todos comenzaron a hablar, pero ella los ignoró completamente y solo se concentró en el adversario que se encontraba frente a ella.

\- Sí me subestimas por ser mujer te llevarás una gran sorpresa - le dijo a Sho.

\- No te preocupes, no lo hago - le dijo él para sorpresa de ella - Es precisamente porque eres mujer - susurró. No estaba seguro de si ella lo había escuchado, pero ella mostró una sonrisa entusiasta antes de comenzar.

El combate parecía parejo, aunque desde la vista de un experto, tampoco parecía que se estuvieran esforzando mucho. Cada uno parecía querer medir la habilidad del otro. Llevaban unos tres minutos cuando Kanae apareció. Había escuchado sobre el duelo y le había dado curiosidad, pero no la curiosidad que compartía el resto por ver un combate pedido por Sho, y que este fuera contra una chica recién llegada. Kanae sentía más curiosidad por el hecho que por el resultado. Poco le importaba como terminara, pero Sho se había distanciado mucho de todos desde lo de Kyoko. Algo estaba pasando. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando llegó y vio finalmente a la chica en cuestión. Sintió cierta similitud entre la chica y su antigua capitana. Su estilo de pelea coincidía en algunas cosas con el de Kyoko, y a la vez no lo hacía. Nunca vio pelear a Kyoko con una sonrisa tan genuina como la de ella. Sus movimientos eran más fluidos, más libres y no parecían seguir ningún estilo específico; Kyoko por su parte dominaba varios y a veces lo mezclaba, pero únicamente cuando iba a por todo y se olvidaba de su alrededor.

Por último, estaba claro que esta chica no estaba peleando en enserio, Kyoko siempre se tomaba todo en serio, tal vez para poder mantener su lugar.

Aun así, era una pelea limpia. De esas que rara vez se pueden ver, al menos entre piratas. ¿Cuántas mujeres saben manejar una espada, se convierten piratas y pelean justamente? Nos muchas, eso es seguro. Kanae se acercó hasta que estuvo en primera fila. No estaba del todo convencida, pero sentía la presencia de su capitana en esa chica. Poco después de llegar al frente, Kanae sintió que por un segundo la chica miró en su dirección, y después de eso cambió el ritmo de la pelea. Ahora iban en serio, parecía que ella llevaba la ventaja, cuando de repente, Sho logró quitarle la espada y, por ende, ganó el duelo.

Por supuesto que Sho ganaría, era contra una mujer. Ese pensamiento y otros fueron los que invadieron las conversaciones luego del duelo. Todos se marcharon y solo quedaron los Heel, Sho y Kanae, y Hiou detrás de ella.

\- Ha sido muy entretenido - Cain detrás de ella le hacía señas - pero ahora debo marcharme - Sho iba a protestar cuando ella lo interrumpió - No he olvidado lo que prometí, pero no puede ser ahora. Debo ocuparme de otros asuntos - y sin tiempo a nada, se marcharon.

Los tres presentes se quedaron atónitos. Aunque Kanae no tenía conocimientos prácticos del manejo de la espada, sabía lo suficiente para interpretar aquel combate. Ella había perdido intencionalmente. Los tres lo tenían bien claro, a diferencia del resto de los espectadores. La pregunta era ¿Por qué? Kanae escuchó como le dijo a Sho que cumpliría lo que le prometió. ¿Sería eso? Y de ser así, ¿qué le había prometido a Sho?

Sho se marchó, algo malhumorado, y Kanae, al ver que él no diría nada, siguió su camino.

Al día siguiente, cuando se apareció por el puerto no paraba de escuchar comentarios sobre peleas de la noche anterior. Cuando encontró a los Ishibashi, les preguntó qué había pasado. Ellos le contaron cómo en el bar algunos hombres intentaron acercarse a Setsu, dejando claro la parte de intentaron, y no con buenas intenciones, pero hablamos de piratas, así que no es como que tengamos que aclararlo. La chica había reaccionado incluso antes de que ellos le dirigieran la palabra y les había puesto un cuchillo en la garganta, algunos se alejaron inmediatamente, otros hicieron el intento por hablar mientras veían el peligroso filo que se encontraba en su cuello.

Otros, los menos afortunados, se echaron hacia atrás con la intención de tener espacio para iniciar una pelea. Grave error. Perdieron de vista el cuchillo y lo siguiente que vieron fue a un corpulento cuerpo defendiendo a la chica. Los más rápidos

se fueron ilesos, aunque solo si corrieron lo suficientemente rápido. Los que se quedaron a pelear…digamos que no iban a poder reclutar a nadie después de semejante espectáculo.

.

Al día siguiente, a Kanae le dijeron que la chica Heel la buscaba. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando le pidió un enfrentamiento.

\- Nunca había conocido a una chica que fuera pirata, además de mí, claro está, y me gustaría saber cuan fuerte eres.

\- Pues he de decirte que no manejo la espada. Prefiero los cuchillos.

\- Imagino que habrás escuchado las historias de hace dos noches - dijo y sacó uno, de vete a saber dónde, y jugaba con él lanzándolo al aire. Un lanzamiento que Kanae conocía bien, era como el suyo. La misma Kyoko la había ayudado a perfeccionar su dominio del arma para luchar, e intimidar. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo conociera? Ni idea. Pero podía averiguarlo.

\- De acuerdo. Sin embargo, me gustaría pedirte algo en cambio.

\- ¿Y qué sería?

\- Que me digas dónde aprendiste a manejar el cuchillo así.

\- Está bien - Kanae no sabía si ella aceptaría, pero algo en su interior le decía que lo haría. Lo que Kanae no esperaba, ni siquiera imaginaba, era que Setsu sonreiría. Una sonrisa confiada, de alguien a quien le salen las cosas como las espera. Sí, esa sonrisa le decía que había planificado todo, o que al menos, esperaba que fuera a suceder así. Y esa sonrisa le causó escalofríos.

Fue un combate privado. Sus únicos espectadores fueron Cain Heel y Hiou. Y a diferencia del de Sho, intenso desde un principio. Setsu no le daba tiempo a Kanae a reponerse. Se lanzaban cuchillos una a la otra, estaban unos cortos segundos luchando cerca y volvían otra vez. Era un combate sin dudas complicado. Pasaron uno, dos, tres minutos, y las chicas seguían, aunque menos serenas que cuando empezaron. Al quinto minuto ya empezaba a notarse el agotamiento. Por un momento, Kanae se tambaleó, pero ese momento fue suficiente. Setsu se acercó lo suficiente y cuando estaba a punto de dar lo que sería un golpe mortal Kanae se recuperó, impidió el ataque y contraatacó.

\- Gano yo – dijo Kanae. Ambas retiraron las armas y Kanae le dio la espalda a Setsu, pero esta cogió uno de los cuchillos y se lo lanzó a Kanae, que reaccionó a tiempo para repelerlo con uno suyo.

\- Creí que te había enseñado que nunca debes darle la espalda a tu enemigo.

Setsu se pasó la mano por el largo flequillo que cubría sus ojos hasta dejar libre su rostro, aunque con los ojos cerrados. Kanae la miró fijamente mientras ella la dejaba ver un par de ojos dorados.

Lo primero que hizo Kanae fue quedarse petrificada mientras el hombre y el chico que las acompañaban se acercaban a ella.

\- Veo que estás bien, salvo que pareces haber visto a un fantasma – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kanae no pudo controlar su cuerpo, y como acto reflejo llegó casi corriendo hasta donde ella estaba para abrazarla con fuerza, abrazo que fue correspondido.

\- No puedo creer que estés viva, Kyoko.

\- Y yo no puedo creer que pensaras que iba a morir tan fácil.

\- Y yo no me puedo creer que las chicas duras que lucharon contra mí sean tan emotivas – dijo Cain, imitando a Kyoko y mostrando unos bellos ojos verdes.

\- ¿El duque?

\- El mismo – le respondió Kuon.

\- Pero, - dijo mientras miraba a uno y luego al otro - pero ¿cómo?

\- Es una larga historia. Vayamos a _casa._ Tú también tienes mucho que contar – dijo Kyoko señalando al ya no tan pequeño chico que acompañaba a Kanae.

Después de un largo rato de cuentos e historias y de disculpas de Hiou hacia Kuon por haber traicionado a la familia Hizuri.

\- Mañana partimos –soltó Kyoko de improvisto.

\- Mañana… ¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- Ya hice lo que había venido a hacer.

\- ¿Y eso fue?

\- Ver cómo habido seguido la vida en Tortuga sin mí. Y estoy decepcionada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque Sho se volvió un amargado y a ti te falta poco para volverte como yo.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

\- No es lo que quiero que pase.

\- No es como que puedas cambiarlo.

\- Si puedo.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

\- Ya lo hice – el rostro de confuso de Kanae le dijo a Kyoko que le explicara – Tú ya no te sentirás culpable por abandonarme – Kanae iba a replicar, pero cayó, y Kyoko le mostró otra vez esa sonrisa de quién ya sabe la reacción, luego Kanae habló

\- ¿Y Sho?

\- Ya empecé, necesito terminar. Y tú me vas a ayudar.

\- ¿Cómo?

Y Kanae sintió un escalofrió cuando Kyoko volvió a sonreír.

.

Y allí estaba él. Debajo del barco justo como se lo había dicho Kanae, pero no había rastro de la maldita mujer. _Setsu quiere que la veas mañana al amanecer en el puerto, al lado de su barco._ Y él, claro está, fue. Todo porque él decía, y juraba, que había, casi, su perfil, y que sus ojos eran dorados, que su voz era la misma, su constitución física, incluso su forma de pelear. Y su sonrisa. _Esa sonrisa._ Esa sonrisa que mostró cuando peleaban era la misma que ella le mostraba cuando peleaban antes de que se volviera pirata. Esa Kyoko que…

Sho movió la cabeza enviando los recuerdo a donde pertenecen, al pasado. Ahora está en el presente, y esa chica tiene una gran similitud con Kyoko. No. Él no estaba loco. Eso era seguro. Desesperado, tal vez, pero no loco.

\- Has venido – la voz Setsu, Kyoko dice él, lo trajo de regreso al mundo.

\- Tú me mandaste a buscar.

\- No pensé que ibas allá a donde te llamaran.

\- No lo hago.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué viniste?

\- Porque tú me debes algo.

\- Veo que insistes. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

\- ¿Acaso importa? Tú me distes una condición y yo la cumplí. Perdiste, ahora quiero mi premio.

\- ¿Puedo al menos saber la razón de por qué alguien como tú está tan obsesionado con ver los ojos de una extraña?

\- Porque me recuerdas a alguien. Alguien que me dijeron estaba muerta.

\- ¿No me estarás confundiendo con ella? Te dijeron que está muerta, ¿no?

\- ¡No! Kyoko no puede estar muerta. Muéstrame tus ojos – Sho casi se tiró encima de Setsu, pero ella lo esquivó con elegancia y se sujetó de una cuerda que caía del barco. Sho fue a atraparla, pero la cuerda subió, y con ella Setsu.

\- ¡No has cumplido con tu palabra!

\- Los piratas no son personas que cumplan su palabra – ya a bordo del barco, y con este empezando a moverse, ella le gritó – Los muertos, muertos están, por más que uno quiera revivirlos. La Kyoko que conociste no existe. Deberías dejarla ir.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Alguna vez has perdido a alguien querido?

\- Perdí a mi madre, a la familia que me crio cuando no tenía a nadie, buenos amigos y compañeros, pero en cambio, encontré otro lugar al que pertenecer – Setsu sacó un anillo que se puso en el dedo anular y Cain apareció detrás de ella – Tú deberías hacer lo mismo Sho – justo entonces, una ráfaga de viento le ahorró el trabajo a la chica de levantarse el flequillo, permitiendo a Sho ver el oro de sus ojos.

\- Kyoko – dijo por lo bajo, luego reaccionó y corrió tras el barco, pero no era el muelle no era muy largo, iba a gritarle cuando ella lo hizo primero.

\- Se feliz Sho. No vivas persiguiendo a un fantasma. Se feliz por ti y por _ella._

Sho no pudo correr más. Sho se encontró en el puerto solitario, mirando como el barco se iba hacia el horizonte, hasta que desapareció. Mas en su mente solo había una cosa, Kyoko. Estaba viva. ¡Viva! Y ¿casada? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había pasado realmente dos años atrás? Kanae lo sabía, lo sabía todo, sobre lo que pasó hace dos años y lo que acababa de suceder. Y por más que le preguntó, nunca le respondió. Sin embargo, ahora ella lucía más feliz, o como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, pero de cierta forma lucía feliz. Él también lo haría, eso es lo que Kyoko quería si hizo todo el camino para decirle que un fantasma debe dejarse en paz.

* * *

Y wow, wow, wow. ¡Y esto iba a ser el epílogo! Creo que a la musa se le fue la mano, pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado. Ahora sí que sí, lo que queda es el epílogo y terminamos.

Todavía no he terminado el epílogo, y probablemente no escriba hasta el viernes que salga de la última prueba y ¡Vacaciones! ¡Yey! En cuanto lo termine intentaré subirlo.

Y otra vez. Muchas gracias por el apoyo durante esta locura.


	27. Epílogo En Casa

Y finalmente…

Y después de darle muchas vueltas esto fue lo que salió.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga cada vez más corto.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

\- Conversaciones -

* * *

 **Epílogo: En Casa**

En una habitación a oscuras, dos niños escuchaban atentamente a las palabras de su madre.

\- Y entonces, el pirata secuestró el barco, y a la joven chica que viajaba en él - pero la narración se vio interrumpida por el azote de una puerta.

\- ¡Mimori! - los tres presentes se sobresaltaron con la intrusión - ¿Quieres dejar de contarle esas historias a los niños?

\- Creo que su padre está de mal humor otra vez.

\- No estoy de mal humor, solo me gustaría que dejaras de pintarme como un pirata en tus historias de damisela en peligro.

\- Pero si fui una damisela en peligro.

\- Y yo te saqué de él, ¿recuerdas?

\- Papá, cuéntanos entonces sobre la chica que te venció en los duelos de espadas

\- ¿Mimori? – le preguntó el hombre.

\- Ellos me lo sacaron.

\- De acuerdo, les contaré, pero entra ocasión, ahora es tarde así que a dormir.

\- ¡Papá! – protestaron los niños.

\- Ahora.

La palabra de su padre era absoluta, así que, a regañadientes, los niños se fueron a dormir, dejando a los adultos solos.

\- No tienes que ser tan duro con ellos, Sho. Y, además, tampoco es que haya mentido. El mismo pirata que me secuestró fue quien me rescató.

\- Sin embargo, ellos no deben saberlo, por su propia seguridad, y la tuya también.

\- ¿Quién me iba a decir que terminaría enamorándome de mi captor y que este resultaría ser un buen hombre?

\- ¿Y quién me iba a decir a mí que iba a abandonar mi vida por ti?

* * *

\- Cuéntanos mamá. Queremos saber que pasó.

\- Bueno. No pasó mucho. Luego de que la chica se marchara de Tortuga tanto el pirata como su amiga dejaron de ser lúgubres. Con el tiempo, el joven chico que andaba con la amiga creció y ya no era un mocoso, se convirtió en un hombre, y ella ya no podía dar escusas. No pasó mucho hasta que ella se rindió a sus encantos. Pero la piratería es una actividad peligrosa, bastaron un par de ocasiones de peligro para que ambos se retiraran. Dejaron Tortuga y se fueron a vivir a algún lugar menos peligroso.

En cuanto al chico, poco después capturó un barco en el que viajaba una joven chica. La chica era caprichosa y mimada. Una insoportable niña rica, decía los tripulantes. Ambos discutían todo el tiempo, pero, aun así, se acostumbraron el uno a estar con el otro. Finalmente se dieron cuenta de que entre ellos había sentimientos, pero sus mundos eran totalmente diferentes. Él pagó el rescate de ella para que fuera libre, mas ella no se quiso marchar. Se quedó con él. Cuando él volvía de sus viajes podía notar como de aliviada se veía al verlo regresar a salvo. Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió dejar su vida de pirata a un lado y una noche, simplemente desaparecieron.

\- ¿Y la _capitana_?

\- Nadie volvió a saber de ella.

\- ¿Nunca?

\- No. No al menos, como capitana...

* * *

En Inglaterra celebraban el nacimiento del príncipe heredero. La reina María había dado a luz a su primer hijo y al ser este varón había un heredero para la corona.

Caminando por la calle, rodeada por el júbilo, se encontraba una duquesa que, aunque estaba feliz por el nuevo acontecimiento, no compartía la alegría del ambiente. Caminaba en un intento de contagiarse con la alegría, como otras tantas veces, pero no podía, después de todo, su hijo se había marchado hacía 10 años y no había escuchado nada de él.

Mientras iba por la calle, una niña pequeña chocó con ella.

\- Perdón - dijo la niña.

\- No pasa nada, pero ten más cuidado.

\- Sí - la niña miró la duquesa, a la cual se estremeció cuando la vio. De cabello rubio, aunque de un tono algo oscuro, y ojos verdes, pero no cualquier verde. Ella reconocería esos ojos en donde fuera.

\- Tú - Julie se vio interrumpida por la voz de un hombre.

\- Umi, te he dicho que no corras - Julie se heló cuando lo vio. Un hombre de treinta años, apuesto, rubio, y con los mismos ojos verdes de la niña. Junto a él, una mujer un par de años más joven, hermosa, de cabello negro y ojos dorados, y con un peculiar bulto en el vientre.

\- ¡Oh dios! - la pareja intercambió miradas y caminaron hacia Julie.

\- He vuelto - dijo Kuon y Julie se echó a llorar en sus brazos.

La niña pequeña no entendía lo que pasaba.

\- Ella es tu abuela Julie, Umi. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veíamos y está feliz de vernos de nuevo.

\- Se tardaron – dijo Julie mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- Deshacerse de una identidad y crear una nueva resultó más difícil de lo que pensamos. Y más si el cambio es de una pirata a una chica aristócrata.

Julie hizo su mejor esfuerzo por dejar de llorar, y se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Umi.

\- Yo soy Julie. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

\- Umiko.

\- ¿Umiko?

\- Sí, porque mamá y papá se conocieron el mar*.

\- Siento haber tardado tanto madre - le dijo Kuon junto a Kyoko y con a Umi en el centro.

\- Bienvenidos a casa. Todos.

\- Estamos en casa.

 **Fin.**

* * *

*Umi significa mar en japonés, y ya sé que aquí no hay nada de Japón, pero me gustó el nombre.

Ahora sí. Se acabó. Me encantó está historia. Espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo disfruté escribirla.

Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron está historia, a los que le dieron favoritos, y a los que dejaron reviews, sobretodo los últimos, los cuáles me daban ánimos a seguir escribiendo. Un agradecimiento especial a **PaulaGaTo y a** **skarllet northman** **,** quienes me dejaron un review en casi cada capítulo. Muchísimas gracias. Y nos vemos en la próxima aventura.

1ra posibilidad: la continuación de **Unidos por el destino.**

2da posibilidad: La historia de sirenas que todavía no tiene nombre.

Aclaro que cuando vuelva con una historia está tendrá muchos capítulos escritos para que no pase que cuando me complique con algo de la escuela poder subir algo sin problemas. Lo que significa que me demoró en volver a subir algo, a no ser algún one-shot que se me ocurra en el camino.

Ahora sí me despido. No vemos por ahí.


End file.
